Lost In Reality
by ShadowGal320
Summary: Max was sent away from her flock only to find them once again 4 years later! Now Will Max be able to lead the flock as well as her two new friends? Pairings-Max and Fang, Iggy and OC. Sucking summary. Rated T for mild swearing and Iggy's perverted mind :D SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I Stared into the Darkness of night as the flyboy left from near me. The Flock was asleep as i looked down at the note in my hand.

_Dear Maximum,  
I've been watching you and your flock closely. I'm about to attack. Leave your flock and never come back and they will remain have til Sun rise to be gone. See you soon my friend._

Sincerly,  
Dark Hawk

I looked over my shoulder at the flock with tear filled eyes. Leaving my pack and everything i spread my wings and took off into the night, only to have a gun banged against my head knocking me out cold

_Sorry it's so short! the first few chapters are kind of short but they get better as you read on. The first chapters were written a while ago when i was younger. Please reveiw! :D_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fang POV

"Iggy what's for breakfast?" Nudge asked sleepily walking down the stairs. It had been three years since Max disappeared, but the rest of the flock didn't split up. At this point we live with an FBI agent named Anne Walker. We came here after Nudge and Gazzy got hurt after a huge eraser attack. We had no where to go so we decided to stay with her. The others had given up trying to find Max, but I knew she was alive. Since she left I became the leader of the flock and trust me its tough.

"Pancakes" Iggy replied pulling out inst-pancake mix from the cupboard.

"Don't forget were going school shopping later" Anne reminded us. I hated shopping especially with Nudge. Anne had signed us up for school.

"How could we forget that's all Nudge's been talking about." I said

. "Breakfast" Iggy called setting a huge stack of pancakes on the table. I sat down, took four pancakes and began to eat.

"I'm going to get a pretty pink dress with frills on it" Angel said shoveling another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"I'm going to get a bright blue dress with a bow" Nudge said. This ought to be fun. I thought. After Anne got home from work we went down to the mall.

"I want to go in there" Nudge said pointing to a store were every outfit had sparkles on it.

"I have an idea" I said. "Why don't Iggy and Gazzy come with me and Nude and Angel go with you" I suggested. Anne nodded and handed me 100 dollars

"Don't get lost" Anne said walking into the store. Iggy, Gazzy, and I began walking the other way. We turn around the corner and into a store. I got the usual a black pair of pants, dark shirt, and a black hoodie. Gazzy got a pair of jeans a white t-shirt and a green sweatshirt. Iggy got a pair of jeans a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie. We walked out of the store each of us had a bag in our hand. Then I saw something that made me freeze. I saw brown hair and a familiar smile. It looked exactly like Max, but it couldn't be. I mean Max disappeared three years ago it couldn't be her. The girl was walking with two other girls. It looked exactly like Max would look at 17.

"Nick what's wrong" Gazzy asked me as the girl that looked like Max walked by.

"Nothing" I said and we kept walking. Could that have been Max? It was possible, but I couldn't be her. Could it?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max's POV

I hadn't seen my flock in three years and out of know where they show up. Or at least I thought it was them. The tall Goth looking boy looked just like Fang, and the blind one looked like Iggy. Even the little boy looked like Gazzy.

"What's wrong Max?" my friend Star asked. I had meet Star and Ashley after I was kidnapped and taken to the school. I was there for a year and I met them there. They helped me brake out. They had wings like me and understood my life.

"Nothing I'll tell you later" I responded.

"Max let's go in there I know you don't like sparkle but I do" Star said. She was always like Nudge. Sparkles. Sparkles. Sparkles.

"Fine but I'm not getting anything" I said turned towards the store called Sparkles. This was going to be my worst nightmare. I saw Star grab three sparkly outfits and rush into a dressing room. Ashley came and sat by me

"Why must she have everything that sparkles?" I shrugged.

"I don't know she likes them like we like hoodie's" I said checking the time. It was five in the afternoon. I got up and walked over to her dressing room.

"Hurry up your mom wants us back by six" I said banging on the dressing room door.

"Shut up Max! Since when do you listen to adults" she snickered. I laughed

"Since I said so. Now hurry up!" I walked back over to Ashley. "Yup she'll be in there for days" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"We could fly back home before she got done in here" I laughed. Then I saw a girl that looked like Nudge come out of a dressing room in a sparkle blue dress. I threw my hood up. Thinking had I really found my flock? What about the guy I got the message from? If he was still alive then I was putting them in danger.

"Ashley put your hood up" I demanded. She didn't question my authority. Quickly she threw here hood up. Star came out of the dressing room

"Max what you think" she said. I thought um yuck. I also noticed the girl that looked like Nudge look over here when Star said my name.

"It looks nice Sarah" I said to Star. We only used fake names when it was necessary.

"Ya thanks Max" she said walking back into the dressing room. I didn't have a fake name only Star did cause how strange of a name is Star. We waited for about five minutes for Star but she didn't come out of the dressing room.

"If she's not out here in five minutes I say we leave her" Ashley suggested. She was about as bored as me in here. I stood.

"I'll go check on her" I walked over to the dressing room Star was in and banged on the door. "Hurry up or were just going to leave" I said. Star huffed.

"Alright I'll meet you at the car." I turned around to see a little girl that looked like Angel walk out a dressing room in a frilly pink dress. I walked past her not making eye contact. I walked over to Ashley

"Come on lets go Star will meet us out by the car." She stood up and we started walking out of the room.

.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then I saw the guy who looked like Fang walk in and go over to wear the girl who looked like Nudge was. Now I was positive it was my flock. I had to get as far away from them as possible. I turned around to see Ashley talking to Nudge. Crap this wasn't going to be good. I walked over to her.

"Ashley .Go"I said grabbing her arm.

"wait Max" she said. Nudge looked at me.

"Max?" she said. I looked up at Ashley 'I'm so going to kill you for this' I knew she was reading my thoughts. Its one our many powers. Like I can breathe under water, fly at super sonic speed, Ashley can read mind, control fire, and breathe under water. Star has super hearing, (like better than mine) and can run faster than the speed of light.

She smiled "They say they know you" she said gesturing toward Nudge and Angel. Way to go Ashley your gonna pay for this. I thought to myself. Ashley smiled.

"Do you know them?" she asked me in my mind. "No"

"LIAR" she yelled. I glared at her.

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD" I mentally shouted.

She giggled. I shook my head "nope I can't say that I have meet you before" I said. "Maybe you have seen me walking to school" I use to walk to school till I got a car. Nudge looked right at me. I tried to look away. If any of them look me right in the eyes they would know.

"Ya maybe" Fang said walking towards us "what school do you go to?"

I looked at my shoes. If I looked into his eyes he would known it was me.

"Texas city High" Ashley answered for me. Oh she is really gonna pay for this.

He grinned.

"That's where were going" I thought oh crap I was going to have classes with them.

"Nick come on let's go" Said a tall women. Standing with her was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I tried not to look at them.

"Coming" Fang said to her. He turned back to me "See you at school." I waved at them as they left. When they were out of sight I turned to Ashley and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for" she said rubbing the back of her head.

"For making me talk to them" I shouted. People around us started looking at us. I shook my head "We will discuss this later" I said just as Star came out of the dressing room.

"I thought you were gonna wait in the car?" she said hoping in line for the register.

"Cause Ashley thought talking to people would be more fun" I mumbled. We waited in line for about 10 minutes then we got up to the register.

"Is this all?" the cashier asked. "uh'hu" Star said. She had like a billion items. Kidding she had like 10 items, but they were all expensive. The cashier began scanning the outfits. I watched the total go from 100 to 600 dollars.

"I hope she's got money" Ashley whispered.

"And I hope there aren't any erasers or flyboys in this area, but the cashier is looking kind of eraser like" I whispered back not taking my eyes off the cashier.

"that will be 625 dollars and 48 cents" the cashier said. Star pulled out her wad of cash and counted in out. She had 600 dollars, she turned to me

"Max can-" I cut her off in mid sentence

"NO" I said firmly.

"Please Max please"

"NO" I repeated.

"Here Star" Ashley said handing star 26 dollars "But you better pay it back"

"Oh I promise I will" she said turning back to the cashier.

"Don't get your hopes up she wont pay you back" I told Ashley.

"I know she still owes me 50 bucks." I rolled my eyes. Star is the kind of person who will forget about paying people back and when you ask her she always says ' No I paid you back' or some other excuse. Anyways Star got her stuff and we left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We left the mall and started walking back to my car, when we were ambushed, by erasers and flyboys.

"Cant we have one normal day?" I asked setting out bags down. They started to attack

"Guess not" Star said launching herself at a flyboy. I snapped out my wings. Everybody already saw the erasers what's some wings? I was too tired to fight so I thought 'hey lets just drop them.' I grabbed an eraser, flew up, and dropped him. I watched as the eraser fell and shattered on the cement. After I dropped my fifth eraser I noticed someone watching me. Can you guess who? If you guessed Fang you'd be correct. He was standing by the car that Angel was getting into, shading his eyes to me. I threw my hood back up and dove to the ground. I landed kind of fast and almost fell over. Star was finishing off the last eraser with a side kick to the head. Ashley had just killed the last Flyboy. They didn't mind a good fight, I mean there great fighters and don't tire easily. I walked over to them

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine" Star said wiping some dust off her shirt.

"Blood nose but no biggy" Ashley said wiping some blood off her face.

"you don't know us do you now?" Fang said coming up from behind me. He scared me for a second I never hear him coming.

"Nope" I said sarcastically. I turned around to be greeted by a bear hug. I smiled burying my head into his familiar chest breathing in his cologne.

"where's the flock" I asked once I escaped his hug.

"come on" he said. He's still a man of few words. I turned back at my friends

"Come on you can meet the flock there like us" I told them. They shrugged and followed. We came up to a car. Fang opened the door and said something. The car doors opened and out came the flock screaming my name.

"MAX" Nudge screamed. Then I was smothered with hugs. After our hug fest I introduced my friends.

"Guys this is Star" I said gesturing towards Star. "And Ashley" they waved. "And this is my old flock Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or the Gasman don't ask why and that's Angel." no one said Hi except Angel. She walked up to Ashley

"I can't get inside your mind" she asked confused.

"No but I can get into yours" Ashley said. She started laughing. Like we need two mind readers together at once. They Immediently started a conversation on what we were thinking. Star started talking to Nudge about clothes and crap. Fashion diva's unite. Was all I thought when I saw them. I walked over to Fang

"Seam's like there getting along." I commented. He gave me one of his half smiles

"At least Nudge will have someone else to bother" I chuckled.

"Ya"

"Hey Max" Gazzy called from over by Iggy. I walked over there.

"Ya Gazzy" he was talking to Iggy.

"Are you gonna come stay with us or with your friends?" he asked. Well should I stay with my friends or go with the flock?

"I don't know" I said patting him on the back "I'll probably stay with my friends, but don't worry I'll see you at school and I'll come visit" I said reassuringly. He sighed

"Ya I know" I walked back to where Fang was to see him talking to a lady in the car. Who the heck was she?

"come on guy's time to go" He yelled. Soon all the other were climbing back into the car.

"Bye Fang" I said

"Bye Max" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and got in the car. I waved as they drove off.

"Well someone has a boyfriend" Star snickered.

"Shut up, lets go" we hopped into my car and drove home. I can't believe I found the flock again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang POV

It really was Max I couldn't believe it. She was back, my best friend was back. Wow I couldn't believe this. We pulled up at Anne's house it was huge it had seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, and a huge backyard, with a pond. I took all my bags and went upstairs to my room. It's nothing special just a bed, dresser, and a TV. My room has dark blue walls and wood floor.

"Fang were going swimming you want to come?" Angel called from my door way. She was already in her swim suit.

"Sure" I said pulling out my swim trunks.

"OK meet you out there" She said dash towards the front door. I heard Iggy and Gazzy run past the door as I shut it. I switched into my swim trunks and headed out back. Everyone was swimming around having a good time. I set my towel down and stepped into the water. Holy crap was it cold. I don't know how these kids can stand this cold water. Gazzy was dive bombing into the pond making huge splashes. Nudge and Angel where distracted by some flowers on the shore. Iggy I couldn't find him.

"Gazzy" I called out. He splashed down and swam over.

"Ya Fang" his hair soaked with water, and a little mud.

"Where's Ig"

"um" he turned around and looked around. "Over there" he pointed to some tall grass that Iggy was lying in.

I swam over to where Iggy was.

"Hey Ig you don't want to come swimming?" he sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Gazzy to make a big enough splash to get me way over here" Iggy said pushing back some of his strawberry blond hair out of his eyes "We made a bet that he couldn't but I could"

"Here it is Iggy" Gazzy shouted making a huge splash. I mean it was huge it got me and Iggy wet.

"Watch where you're splashing

g!" Nudge yelled.

"Sorry" Gazzy said laughing. "Did I get you Ig?"

"Ya and you got me too" I said splashing him. I watched as the took turns trying to splash each other. In the mean time I'm gonna check my blog. I got out of the water, opened my laptop, and turned it on.


	7. Chapter 6

_Sorry there so short, i've aready typed this entire story but will be posted in moderation...The further you get the longer the chapters get. Like i said it gets better._

Chapter 6

**Fang's blog**

Welcome to Fang's blog!

Viewer number: 1,643,834

Hey, everyone Fang here. Chilling back at home after a long day of shopping with Nudge. I got the usual all black. This shopping trip was the best because we found Max again which I'm glad about. I got to see Max in an eraser fight with some of her new friends. Apparently there are more bird kids in the world then just us. Cause six bird kids isn't enough apparently. Max decided to play secret when we talked to her she said I don't know you guys. Well that lie lasted about five minutes til we got outside and I saw her snap out her wings and start fighting erasers. Not sure if her friends have wings Max says they do but I'm not sure. The flock is happy right now there out swimming in the pond that's the size of a football field. Got splashed by Gazzy and he is so gonna pay for that. He and Iggy are having a splash off. Well I have nothing better to do so I'm gonna answer some of your question. So shoot.

Teddybear364 asks- Were you upset when Max left?

Fang- no shit

Fangfan443 asks- did you know it was Max when you saw her?

Fang- I thought I was but I wasn't sure I mean I haven't seen her in three years people change even us bird kids.

Alex- dude I wish I could have seen that fight that would have been so cool

Fang- Alex you don't want to see any of our fight they get pretty messy.

Alex- it still would be cool

Fang- like I said it gets messy you just continue fighting with your GI JOES

cutegirl18- Fang do you have girl friend?

Fang- sorry don't have time for one to much evil scientists to stop

Alice- why do you wear all black

Fang- cause black is my favorite color and anything brighter just looks terrible on me

Nudge says so.

Fang- well got to go

FANG OUT.

.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Max POV

We pulled up in Star's moms drive way, grabbed out stuff and went in the back. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Guys we made it" I said It was 5:58.

"Cool now we can't get in trouble." Ashley said dropping her bags.

"Good cause the last thing we need is Stars mom mad at us again" I said plopping down on my bed. Star laughed.

"Right I hate it when she's mad she takes her angry out on me"

"Better her than us" Ashley mentally told me in my head.

"Dang it Ashley quit screwing around in my head" I yelled out loud, she laughed.

"I learned just don't think around her"

"Ya cause that's why you don't think" I said jokingly.

"Fine be like that you can go sleep in the park" She said trying to sound serious. I stood up smirking.

"Why not I love trees" I grabbed my bag and opened the window.

"Wait for me" Ashley said grabbing her bag.

"I was kidding" Star said laughing. We both sat down.

"Dang I wanted to sleep in a tree the comfy" Ashley commented. She was always the one who loved to make jokes. Never the serious kind of girl. Kind of like a version of Iggy and Angel mixed.

"Sarah!" Stars mom yelled from downstairs.

"we were never here" I said opening the window. Ashley and I climbed out and shut the window. Star's mom doesn't know we stay here and doesn't like us. Star has us stand on the fire escape out side her window just out of the window view. Star's mom hates us and she doesn't even know about her wings or ours. I don't want to be the one to tell her that her daughter has wings. Star's three younger sisters don't have wings or any type of powers but her brother, Jacob, has wings and powers. He won't tell me what his power is but I know it will be cool. Suddenly the window opened.

"All clear" Star said poking her head out the window. We climbed back in the room.

"Why was she mad today" Ashley asked pulling her bags open and taking out her new hoodie.

"How should I know when she yells I tone her out" Star said kicking her shoes off.

"Like how we tone out Max when she yells" Ashley said bracing herself in case I hit her. Which I did.

"ouch" she said rubbing her head. "I've been hit twice today I don't need anymore bruises"

"Well stay out of my head and you wont get any more" I said. Just then the door opened. Ashley and I quickly went out the window and waited.

"Hey guys" It was Star's brother Jacob.

"All clear guys its only Jake" Star said. As we came back threw the window.

"Hey Jake what's up" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much mom just took the younger ones to the store"

"Cool" Star said. We opened the door and went down to the kitchen. I opened up the cobards grabbed a can of ravioli's and a fork.

"Guess max is hungry" Jacob said opening a coke.

"Well ya" I said taking another bite "Is that the last coke?"

"Yup"

"Well you better be sharing" I took the coke from his hand and took a drink.

"Save some for the rest of us" Star said snatching out of my hand. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello"

"MAX" it was Fang

"That's my name don't wear it out, How'd you get my number?"

"Haha now Anne wants to know if you guys want to come to dinner tonight, and the phone book"

I rolled my eyes, then turned to the others. "Want to have dinner with the flock?"

"Sure" they both said. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sure we would love to come" I paused "Can Jake come he's Star's brother he has wings like us"

"ya, be here at 8"

"K bye" I said

"Bye" then he hung up.

"Alright guy's lets get ready we have one hour til we got to be there, he said Jake can come too" I switched into a pair of skinny jeans, and a black shirt. I took out my pocket knife and made long slits in the back of mine, Stars, And Ashley's shirts and hoodie's. I took out my phone seven fifteen. (My seven key is broken)

"Come on guys it's a 30 minute flight lets go" I told them. I opened the window and we all flew out my window. Stars wings are light brown kind of like mine. Ashley's are black like Fang's. Jake's wings are kind of funny looking shade of brown. We landed at the front door of the house I knocked on the door. Fang answered.

"Hey, you guys made it"

"Hey Fang, this is Jacob" I said pointing to him. We walked in.

"Max" Angel said giving me a hug.

"Hey sweetie I missed you guys" I said. I gave everyone else there hugs and introduced Jacob. "Guys this is Star's big brother Jake" they looked at him. Then Angel giggled.

I turned back to Jacob "FYI Angel can read minds like Ashley" he smiled. Then Angel and Ashley broke out laughing.

"OMG what's so funny" Nudge asked/shouted. Angel whispered in Nudge's ear. Then she started laughing.

"Dang it you too stay out of peoples heads already" I took off my jacket and looked at Ashley." Tell me what's so funny or you'll have a new bruise to match your others" She leaned in a whispered in my ear.

"Jacob thinks you're cute" she whispered. Apparently Fang heard her and stormed off. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Where did Fang go?" Ashley asked.

"He stormed off because Jake likes me" I sighed "I'll go talk to him" I got up and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Iggy POV (Bet you wanted Max right)

So Max's new friends show up ones like Angel and one is like Nudge. I wish I could see what they look like. Gazzy said Ashley has long brown hair with red streaks in it, a tan and, dark brown eyes and dresses like a mixture of Max and Fang. Star has brown hair and blond steaks, not much of a tan, and dresses like Nudge. I heard foot steps coming this way, they weren't familiar.

"Hi Iggy" Ashley said sitting down. "Whatcha working on?" she completely ignored Gazzy and didn't even say hello to him.

"Building some bombs" Gazzy said hooking some wires together.

"Cool" Ashley said. "Can I help?" All I thought was she knows about bombs? Let's see if she does.

"Sure" she reached for a set of wires and went to work.

"Oh I see your making a fire bomb" she said pulling on a yellow wire. "These things make a huge explosion"

"Ya" I said. Wow she does know about bombs and she might be very good at it. "Here take these and make a goo bomb" I handed her a large set of wires and a bottle of goo. She took it and began working.

"Gazzy can you hand me a wire approximately 8 and ½ inch's long?" I heard Gazzy rustle threw our box.

"Here"

"Thanks. Now I hook the wire on to the yellow one and walla" she put into my hand, "What do you think?" I was stunned it was perfect.

"Wow its perfect" I ran my fingers along the wire lining and it was perfect. "Gazzy look at this" I handed it to him.

"Wow Ashley you made this." he asked

"Ya my older brother Dylan showed me how when I was six"

"cool" I said. We sat there working I was listening to Ashley sing while she worked she sung like an angel.

"Thanks Iggy" she said blushing. Crap I forgot she can read minds like Angel.

"Guys dinner" Anne called from the kitchen. We stood up and went into the kitchen. We were all there except Max and Fang.

Angel ran over to the stair case and yelled "Max, Fang dinner" she came and sat back down. I few minutes later Fang came down the stairs carrying Max over his shoulder.

"Fang, put me down!" Max was trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Nope not a chance" Fang said.

"Ashley make Fang put me down." I heard Ashley stand up. I leaned over to Nudge.

"What's going on?"

"Ashley just took her hands and covered Fang's eyes then she did something and Fang put Max down" What the heck she can like control people.

"Note to self don't double cross Ashley" Gazzy whispered. I laughed.

"I heard that Gazzy and you too Ig" I tried to hide my laughs.

"Thank you" Max said sitting down. Ashley sat back down between Gazzy and me.

"So what's for dinner" Fang asked. I heard Anne come out from the kitchen.

"Eraser on a stick" Ashley suggested. I busted out laughing along with everyone else.

"Well its better than desert rat" Star said "Can anyone guess whose idea that was"

"Its OK Star we all have had our share of rat" I said. "Max just loves dessert rat"

"OK no more about desert rat at the dinner table" Anne said bringing out a huge pan of lasagna.

_Darn I wish it was desert rat _Ashley told me mentally. I busted out laughing and so did she.

"what" Ashley said trying to stop laughing.

"No mental conversation's at the table young lady" Star said.

"Why I would never" they went on about something that happened a few weeks back. I really wasn't listening til they said my name.

"Right Iggy" Star said

"Ummm I really wasn't listening"

"I say it's wrong that Ashley is playing in peoples heads don't you agree"

I shrugged "I don't think it's wrong" Ashley put her hand on my shoulder.

"See Iggy's on my team" Ashley said. OK I didn't know I was on a team, but OK. We finished the rest of dinner in peace.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

MAX POV

I walked up the stairs and into Fang's room where he was lying on his bed flipping threw channels.

"Pick a channel already" I said sarcastically sitting by Fang. He rolled his eyes and kept flipping threw channels.

"What's your deal?" I asked him taking the remote, and shutting the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that." he said trying to take the remote out of my hands. I pushed him back.

"You can have this back after you tell me what's wrong." I told him setting the remote behind me.

"Nothin, just tired" he said rolling his eyes sitting up.

"Sure you are" I said sarcastically.

"I am" he said pushing some hair out of my eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"You're lying" I said poking him in the chest with one finger. He rolled his eyes at me and tried to get the remote again. I pushed it behind me.

"Nope I told you tell me what's wrong then I'll give you the remote. Then he leaned in close.

"Nothing's wrong" he said pulling me into a kiss. It was so relaxing I had missed him. I hadn't seen Fang in three years and I still loved him just the same. Slowly he wrapped his hands around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck. It was so peaceful I could hear the other downstairs laughing.

I pulled back and smiled so did he. That when I realized he had gotten the remote back.

"HEY!" I said trying to snatch back the remote.

"Nope, I got it back fair and square" Fang said turning on the TV. I sighed and slid up by him. He threw his arm around my shoulders and found a channel. We watched TV for about 5 minutes before Angel called us downstairs.

"Max, Fang, dinner" Angel yelled from downstairs. I sighed

"Come on dinner time" Fang said standing up. "Don't make me force you downstairs"

"You can't force me to do anything." then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down" I demanded.

"No" he said walking downstairs.

"Fang, put me down" I said trying to wiggle out his grip.

"nope, not a chance"

"Ashley, Make Fang put me down" Ashley got up and walked over there. She put her hands over his eyes, and did some of her mind control stuff. The next thing I knew Fang had put me down.

"Thank you" I said sitting down to dinner.

.

# : ="" x ="" ="" p=""

"I heard that Gazzy and you too Ig" I tried to hide my laughs.

"Thank you" Max said sitting down. Ashley sat back down between Gazzy and me.

"So what's for dinner" Fang asked. I heard Anne come out from the kitchen.

"Eraser on a stick" Ashley suggested. I busted out laughing along with everyone else.

"Well its better than desert rat" Star said "Can anyone guess whose idea that was"

"Its OK Star we all have had our share of rat" I said. "Max just loves dessert rat"

"OK no more about desert rat at the dinner table" Anne said bringing out a huge pan of lasagna.

_Darn I wish it was desert rat _Ashley told me mentally. I busted out laughing and so did she.

"what" Ashley said trying to stop laughing.

"No mental conversation's at the table young lady" Star said.

"Why I would never" they went on about something that happened a few weeks back. I really wasn't listening til they said my name.

"Right Iggy" Star said

"Ummm I really wasn't listening"

"I say it's wrong that Ashley is playing in peoples heads don't you agree"

I shrugged "I don't think it's wrong" Ashley put her hand on my shoulder.

"See Iggy's on my team" Ashley said. OK I didn't know I was on a team, but OK. We finished the rest of dinner in peace.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After dinner we sat in the living room and watched a movie. I sat down on the couch next to Fang and he put his arm around me. I had missed him.

"Nudge why do we have to watch Twilight can we watch anything else" I begged.

"NO I want to watch twilight" she demanded. I rolled my eyes. I let her put on the movie. After about a half hour of the movie I noticed Ashley and Iggy were being quiet.

"Hey Ig, Ashley" they turned and looked at me. Or well Ashley looked at me, Iggy just turned his head. "what's wrong you guys are quiet?"

They looked at each other and said "Erasers" they said it at the each same time. They got up and ran out side we all followed

"What do you mean Erasers I don't see any" I told them. They both pointed into the sky there I saw it. A huge bunch of flying erasers. I snapped out my wings. "Who's ready for a fight?"

"Me" Ashley and Iggy said snapping out there wings. Something creepy about those too and how did Iggy know exactly where the erasers were at in the sky? Well never mind that we got erasers to deal with right now.

"Max" Star called out. I looked over to her. "Ari's here" I looked to where she was pointing. And there was Ari and Dylan?

"Not him again" Fang said from behind me. I knew what he meant. They all landed at the head of it all was Dylan and Ari.

" .well if it isn't Ashley my baby sister" Dylan said. I turned to Ashley

"He's your brother?" she sighed.

"Sadly yes, and I told him to never come looking for me again!" Ashley shouted at him. "And I see you brought dog boy along for the ride." Dang she must hate them as much as I do.

"We don't want to hurt you we want Ashley to return to finish her training" Dylan said holding out one hand. "You can come with us the easy way or the hard way."

"Never I will never help you" she said clenching her fists.

"Suit yourself, guys get them" Dylan yelled and then we were attacked. We all split up and took on hour own. It was Fang and me, Nudge and Star, and Gazzy and Angel. Each group taking on erasers. I looked over to see Iggy and Ashley taking on Dylan and Ari. I launched an eraser back about six feet and he shattered. One down about 20more to go. I noticed that only Iggy, Ashley, and me where the only ones still out here. I turned and Fang was gone too. Then I felt a blow to my back I was out cold.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ashley POV

I opened my eyes and I was in the woods. I sat up trying to figure out where I was. I looked over and saw Iggy lying on the ground unconscious. I crawled over to him.

"Ig you OK?" I asked shaking him. He opened his eyes at sat up.

"where are we?" he asked wiping some blood off his face.

"I think were in the woods" I looked around none of this look familiar.

"We need to find the others" Iggy said. We stood up, opened our wings and flew into the sky. Out in the distance was the house.

"Maybe there at the house, come on follow me" I said. We took off towards the house. We landed in the yard to find the front door kicked down. I walked carefully into the house the couches were tipped over, the TV busted, and the railing on the stairs broken off.

"Wow this place is ruined" I walked up the stairs with Iggy close behind me. I opened the first door ready to fight. Nothing there. I opened the next door. Again nothing. Same with the next four doors. Then I opened a door to Gazzy lying on the floor. I ran to his side.

"Gazzy are you OK?" I asked concerned. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"I'm fine where's everyone else?" he asked.

"We don't know yet" Gazzy looked right up at me.

"Who else is still here?" I turned around Iggy wasn't there.

"Iggy is with me" I helped him up and we walked downstairs.

"ASHLEY!" Iggy yelled from up stairs. I told Gazzy to stay put and ran upstairs. I ran threw the door just in time to see Iggy kicked into the wall bye Dylan.

"Iggy!" I ran to where he lye on the ground.

"Come on Ashley, time to go, I'm taking you home" Dylan said. I looked Iggy then him.

"I gave you my answer NO! Now get out of here, before I hurt you!" I helped Iggy up then faced Dylan.

"I'm giving you a chance come back to the school and finish training."

I looked him straight in the eyes "And what if I don't come"

"Then I'll be forced to take you" he said grabbing my arm. I slipped out of his grip and kicked him threw the wall.

"I said I don't want to go", my brother snapped out his wings and took off.

"THIS ISN'T OVER" he yelled zooming off into the sky. I turned back to Iggy.

"You OK?" I said helping him to his feet. I we got up and went downstairs. Gazzy was sitting right where I left him.

"Is Iggy OK?" he asked helping me flip the couch over. I glanced at Iggy who was bracing himself against the wall.

"I think so" I replied sitting down. We all sat down for a minute to relax.

"We can't stay here long they know where we are" Iggy said a few minutes later. I sighed and stood up. I grabbed our bags and stuffed them with, food, (That was canned) what was left of our clothes, and some water bottles. Then we were off to find the others.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

MAX POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was back in the school. I was in a dark room, my ankle had a chain. There was no where to go. I looked at what was here of my flock. There was Fang, Nudge, Angel, Jake and Star.

"Guy's where's Iggy, Gazzy, and Ashley?" I asked. They shrugged.

"I thought I saw Gazzy run back in the house" Nudge said. It was a short sentence which is unusual for Nudge.

"And I saw Iggy and Ashley got carried into the wood's by some erasers" Angel said. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I hope they were OK. It's not like we haven't been in this situation before, but now we didn't have Iggy or Gazzy. So we had no explosives.

"Max?" Angel's quiet voice broke the silence. I walked over and sat by her.

"Ya sweetie" I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Were at the school aren't we" Angel asked shaking. I slowly nodded my head. Just then the door opened.

"I need the little one and the tall girl" The whack-job scientist said pointing to Angel then me. I stood in front of Angel.

"You won't touch her" I snarled. Soon the whole flock was surrounding Angel.

"You want her you have to get threw us first." Fang said ferociously. The scientists look down and the floor and shook his head. He turned to the door and yelled down the hall. A few second someone was at the door.

"Hello Max" the other scientist said. I looked over at Star she looked beyond mad. I looked more carefully. Then it hit me it was Jeb! He was alive and a traitor.

"What do you want Jeb" I said keeping Angel close behind me.

"I missed you guys" he said opening his arms as if to give us a hug.

"Lies, now tell us what you want" I clenched my fists. He was stepping on the line.

"just to inform you that the others are OK and the fact that there working for us" he said stepping to the side. Then in the door way appeared Iggy, Gazzy and Ashley. They smiled and waved.

"You filthy traitors" Nudge shouted.

"It was for your own good" Ashley said. But I'm not sure if it was them. Let me see.

"That is not them" I insisted. Jeb looked at me

"How do you know?"

"I'll believe it when Iggy takes off his shirt." without a command Iggy took off his shirt and there on his side was his birthmark. I was stunned. It really was them.

"I told you it was them" Jeb said. "Now we have some training to attend to" I watched as Iggy took Ashley's arm and Gazzy's hand and they ran down the hall. Jeb shut the door and we were all alone.

"I can't believe those traitors" I said kicking a stone off the ground. "it really was them" I was shocked and mad at the same time. I sat down on the cold floor and shut my eyes. Maybe this all was a nightmare. Ya and maybe I don't have wings! This is one nightmare I'm not waking up from.

ew mi- N s l 8 ighed and stood up. I grabbed our bags and stuffed them with, food, (That was canned) what was left of our clothes, and some water bottles. Then we were off to find the others.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ashley POV

"The school can't be much further" I said zooming ahead of them. There off in the distance was the school. I angled my wings, so I could land. We landed about a mile from the school in a patch of forest. It was dark out. By the look of the stars it was 3am. We had to stop for the night. After 10 minutes at the camp we were sitting around a campfire roasting hotdogs on a stick.

"So, what's the plan?" Gazzy asked taking a bite of his hot dog.

"were gonna sneak in as scientists" I began. "We tell the flock there needed for some testing then we get the heck out of there" it wasn't a bad plan, but it could have been better.

"But how do we get in the building" Gazzy asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe sneak in behind a scientist" I suggested.

"Now go to sleep I'll take first watch" I watched as Gazzy curl up and fall asleep. Iggy, I could tell he wasn't sleeping. He was all tense like everyone else around here. When we sleep were less tense but still tense. I walked over and sat by him.

"I know your not sleeping" I whispered trying not to wake up Gazzy. He rolled over.

"Ya, I can't sleep" he said sitting up.

"Worried about the flock?" I asked. He nodded

"There the only family I have left" he said.

"I'm sure there OK" I said giving him a hug. "And you still have Me and Gazzy"

He gave a small smile "I know" he said pulling back from the hug. He looked right at me. Like if he could see he would be looking right into my eyes. I looked right back. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked at first then went with it. After several seconds he pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Go to sleep" I told him. He smiled and went to sleep. Leaving me to think. I started thinking of a plan to get the flock, but Iggy kept popping into my head. He likes me I knew it. Well I didn't know he liked me, but I knew I liked him. I sat there under an oak tree, thee night air sounding me it was so peaceful.

((Bold**= Ashley **_Italics= Angel))_

"_Ashley?_" someone said in my head. I knew it was Angel.

"**Hi Angel don't worry were on are way**" I told her.

"_So, you're not a traitor?_"

"**No, why would I be?**"

"_Cause we saw you and Iggy and Gazzy and they said-_"

**"We're not working for the school, were about a mile from the school we'll be there in the morning**"

"_please hurry they said they have plans for me and Max tomorrow_"

"**I will. Well I got to go. Its Iggy's watch now**."

"_Bye_"

"**bye"** well that was fun. Let's pop into Max's head see what she's thinking about. I tapped into her mind.

((**Bold= Ashley** Underlined= Max))

"Man I can't believe some of my family member's are traitors. I mean seriously I helped them escape I've saved there lives."

"**Max**" I said. Time for some more mental conversations.

"What do you want traitor!"

"**Max, we're not traitors**"

"LIES"

"**I'm serious, Me, Iggy and Gazzy are outside the school about a mile away. Were gonna brake you out**"

"Then what kill us" Dang Max is in a bad mood, well she is in the school right now so.

**"Max, I would never hurt you guys you know that**"

"LIES"

**"Damn it Max listen to me, I'm not a traitor. If I was a traitor would I be playing in your head?"**

"Are you sure you're not a traitor"

**"Last time I checked"**

"Fine, if you're not a traitor then why did we see you here?"

**"I'm guessing clones Angel said they looked exactly like us"**

"Well mayb- Wait you talked to Angel"

**"Ya Why?"**

"Where is she? They came and took her"

**"She didn't say"**

"Ugh"

**"well I got to go its Iggy's watch now. And don't worry we'll be there soon"**

"Bye"

"**bye**" I ended my conversation with Max and walked over to Iggy. He was fast asleep. Should I wake him up or not?

"I'm already up" he said. I jumped at the sound of his voice I thought he was asleep.

"OK, well it's your watch now" I told him. He sat up and stretched.

"Alright, you can go to sleep now" he said standing up.

"Night Iggy" I said lying on the ground.

"Night" he said just as I closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Max's POV

So they aren't traitors. They said there about a mile from the school. So they should be here soon. Ashley said she talked to Angel so she's alive still. That's good.

_Max_

"Ashley is that you again" Great more mental conversations. Fun.

_No Max it's me_ Joy it was the voice.

"what do you want Voice"

_Max, someone doesn't make it out of here alive_

"What?" I asked aloud. Four bird kid heads looked at me.

"What's wrong Max" Jake asked. I saw Fang clench his fists. I shot him a look and he unclenched them.

"Nothing, just yelling at that little annoying voice in my head" I said sarcastically. He looked confused.

"Max, has an annoying voice in her head" Fang stated "So if she says something random she's either yelling at the voice or Mumbling to herself"

"I do not mumble to myself" I protested.

"Yes you do Max" Star said sitting up. I rolled my eyes. So I mumble to myself doesn't everyone?

"Max, Where's Angel" Nudge asked waking up. I looked over to her.

"I don't know" I could see looked scared. I walked over and hugged her "But what I do know is that she is alive" I said reassuringly.

"I want to get out of here" Fang said kicking a stone.

"Join the club" I told him. We all wanted out of here. I mean who wouldn't. This place smells like medicine and all you hear like every minute someone's either screaming or crying outside the room. Just then the door opened. It was the fake Iggy and Ashley.

"Hi everyone" Ashley excitedly.

"What do you want traitor" I said wrapping one arm around Nudge. I knew it wasn't the real Ashley but I played along.

"We need to speak with Fang and Jake." I looked at them. They were both just sitting there all relaxed like they didn't care.

"NOW" Iggy shouted. I laughed.

"Intimidating" I said "What are you gonna do laugh us to death" everyone busted out laughing.

"Oh no they have started the torture" Star said pretending to be scared. Again more laughter. Then out of no where a fire ball came blasting into the room.

"Quiet" Ashley said. Another fireball in her hand. "Now like I said we need to speak to Fang and Jake"

"Over my dead body" I said standing in front of them.

"That can be arranged" they both said walking out of the room.

"Dang those are some good clones" I said. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell them.

"What do you mean clones" Jake said looking up at me.

"The real them are on there way to come get us" I said sitting down next to Fang. "Now end of discussion" surprisingly they ended the conversation. I laid my head on his shoulder and went to sleep. We won't be here much longer. At least I hope not.

.

.

.

of a i 8 r's are traitors. I mean seriously I helped them escape I've saved there lives."

"**Max**" I said. Time for some more mental conversations.

"What do you want traitor!"

"**Max, we're not traitors**"

"LIES"

"**I'm serious, Me, Iggy and Gazzy are outside the school about a mile away. Were gonna brake you out**"

"Then what kill us" Dang Max is in a bad mood, well she is in the school right now so.

**"Max, I would never hurt you guys you know that**"

"LIES"

**"Damn it Max listen to me, I'm not a traitor. If I was a traitor would I be playing in your head?"**

"Are you sure you're not a traitor"

**"Last time I checked"**

"Fine, if you're not a traitor then why did we see you here?"

**"I'm guessing clones Angel said they looked exactly like us"**

"Well mayb- Wait you talked to Angel"

**"Ya Why?"**

"Where is she? They came and took her"

**"She didn't say"**

"Ugh"

**"well I got to go its Iggy's watch now. And don't worry we'll be there soon"**

"Bye"

"**bye**" I ended my conversation with Max and walked over to Iggy. He was fast asleep. Should I wake him up or not?

"I'm already up" he said. I jumped at the sound of his voice I thought he was asleep.

"OK, well it's your watch now" I told him. He sat up and stretched.

"Alright, you can go to sleep now" he said standing up.

"Night Iggy" I said lying on the ground.

"Night" he said just as I closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Angel POV

I was sitting in a small white room. All around me was a bunch of science crap. The white coats had already taken blood from me several times, and given me several shots. I don't have to be here much longer. As soon as Ashley get's here she will break me out. I know she will, and if not Max will get me out of this. Just then a white coat walked in. I slid over and hid in the corner of the room.

"OK, so we need another blood sample?" One white coat asked the other. They try to take more blood and I'm going to bite them again. I had bitten one of the white coats already, and I wasn't afraid to do it again.

"Yes, now where is she" the other one asked. He pointed to where I was in the corner.

"Come here sweetie" he said trying to sound nice. Ya like I'm gonna come over there.

"I won't hurt you" the other said. Then before I could say anything he came over and grabbed me by the arm. I Immediently launched a kick into his gut. Reflexes what can I say. Four more white coats came in and help the one guy out of the room. There was still one in here. He held out his hand. I could see the bite marks on the side of his hand.

"Come on" he said nicely "I'm Dr. Lee" I looked at him. Ya cause I know your name I'm gonna go with you. Idiot's these days.

"I'm not stupid" I said roughly. He jumped. Good I had scared him. He sat down with his clipboard in hand.

"I'm gonna ask you some question's OK" I glared at him.

"NO" he stood up.

"How about you come with me and I'll take you back to your family and then you all can answer some question's." But before I could answer a few flyboys popped in a grabbed me. I screamed and tried to get free of there grip. But it didn't work. They carried me down the hall and into the room where the flock was. The minute they set me down I ran over to Max.

"Angel are you OK?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine" I said lightly.

"What do you want" Max said turning her attention to the white coat still in the room.

"I am Dr. Lee" he began "I'm going to ask you some question's, because your sister refused to answer them" I smiled. Ya like were gonna answer them. Max gave me a high five and said.

"Good job"

"OK, first question" Dr. Lee said "How fast can you fly?" Max was the first to answer.

"As fast as a paper airplane" she said with a big smile on her face. Then I laughed cause he actual wrote that down. What an idiot.

"Question number two"

"How dumb are you" Fang said finishing his sentence. We all laughed. Dr. Lee just ignored the comment.

"What other abilities do you have" I looked at Max.

"I can fly" I said seriously.

"Like without wings?" he asked. I laughed.

"No I kind of need the wings to fly" I said as the other chuckled.

"I meant other than flying" I could tell he was mad now.

"Oh, well I can change colors" Jake said. "Want to see?" he looked over at Jake. Jake took in a huge amount of air and held it there. I watched as his face turned red. Then he huffed out the air he had been holding.

"see, I can change colors" he said excitably. Dr. Lee stood up and left.

"Well that was fun" Max said. Hopefully Ashley get's here soon. Or something bad is going to happen I just know it...


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ashley POV

I opened my eyes to see Iggy still fast asleep. I think, maybe he is, but yesterday I thought he was asleep. Maybe he is asleep. Anyways Iggy was sleeping, and Gazzy was stoking the fire. I sat up and stretched.

"Morning Gazzy" I said sitting by the fire.

"Morning" he said putting a hotdog on a stick and roasting it. I pulled out a hot dog and roasted it in my hand. Did I mention I can control fire? Well I can and it comes in handy sometimes.

"How did you do that?" Gazzy asked.

"Its one of my skills" I said taking a bite of hotdog. "I can teach you if you want." we stood up and dusted some dirt off our clothes. We walked out of the woods but still kind of close to the woods.

"So first you need to focus on fire" I said demonstrating. There was a small flame in my hand. I walked over and set it in his hand. He used his hands and started moving the fire around.

"Good, now try to make the flame bigger" I said as I made my flame larger. He started to make his bigger but he lost control.. I reached out my other hand and grabbed it before it went out of control.

"You lost focus" I told him, just as Iggy walked over.

"What are you guys doing" he asked sleepily.

"showing Gazzy how to control fire" I told him. "You wanna try?" he slowly nodded his head. I caught him up to speed on where I was with Gazzy. Soon they were both making the flame bigger.

"Cool" Gazzy said blasting it into the sky. I smiled.

"This works on water too" I said doing the same thing but with water.

"Wow, let me try" Gazzy said.

"OK, but hurry remember we have to go save the others" I reminded him. He blasted some water at Iggy.

"Hey! What was that for" Iggy said blasting him back.

"For being you" he said. It couldn't hurt to hang out here for a while. I ran over to them and soaked them both in a huge wave of water. After about a half hour of splash each other with water we went back to the mission. We ran back to camp soaking wet and grabbed our bags.

"Let's Fly" I said taking off.

"Here we come" I sent the thought to Max.

"good, what took you so long?"

"I needed to teach Gazzy and Ig something"

"OK, But your on the way right"

"yes were like right over the school"

"OK hurry the white coats are coming"

"see you soon bye"

"bye" I was ready to bust in there and save them. Even if I didn't make it out. We flew for a few minutes then we landed.

We set our bags down and looked threw the break in the tree's. The school was heavily guarded by flyboy's. Easy targets, but not when there's like hundreds of them. Lets try some mind tricks that Angel showed me. I focused on them _pay no attention to the kids thee just passing threw let them in the building_ I sent them all that thought.

"Come on" I said leading Iggy and Gazzy threw all the flyboys.

"How come they didn't attack us" Gazzy asked once inside the building.

" Little mind trick. Now be quiet I'm gonna ask Angel where they are"

"Angel where are you guys" I sent her.

"Down the hall make a right,a left, then another, the go straight and take the 3rd right"

"Got it be there soon"

"Hurry your clones are here"

"on my way" here we come guys. Here we come.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Max POV

OK, there on there way. So we won't be in here much longer. I couldn't help think of what the voice said. ' someone doesn't make it out alive' I hated to think of someone not making it out alive. I quickly shut down the thought. We were all gonna make it out alive. And if someone wasn't gonna make it out it was gonna be me. I would stay in this place if it meant getting the others out safely.

"Max, how much longer til they get here" Nudge asked. I don't know. We were currently strapped down to metal tables. I don't know how we slept threw it, but some how we slept threw them strapping us down to these tables.

"I don't know" I said. "Last I heard Ashley said they were like right above the school." I looked over at the others. Fang was staring at the ceiling. Star was humming quietly to her self. Jake and Angel were still asleep. And Nudge was mumbling to her self. Then Ashley,Iggy and Gazzy walked in.

"Why are you in my death chamber?" I asked them. They gave evil looking smiles.

"Why were here to end it all for you" Gazzy said holding up a needle. Oh crap. There gonna kill us. Ashley where are you!

"Well take your time we've got days" Jake said. "After all we don't have expiration dates"

"OH it will be over so-" Iggy was cut off by some screaming in the hall way. I looked threw the large window by the door and saw the real Ashley kick a white coat in the side of the head. Then control some fire. Gazzy and Iggy busted down the door.

"Telegram for all clones" Gazzy said launching a side kick into his clone. Iggy did the same. Ashley crashed threw the window.

"Hope that wasn't important" she ran over and untied me. Then Fang. Then Angel, and so on. Everyone was untied.

"Let's roll" Gazzy blasting fire at his clone. I looked at him like 'how the heck did you do that?' then I looked over to Ashley. She smiled.

"I told you I taught them something" she said walking out into the hall. Ya cause those too need to know how to control fire. There were a bunch of white coats and flyboys. I watched as Ashley launched a flyboy threw another window.

"Who's next" She said running at the flyboys. They all quickly moved. We all followed Ashley there was a door at the end of the hall. Alarms went off and we dashed for the door. Then one of those metal thing began covering the door. I dashed down the hall and slid under the door. I looked around at everyone. Angel and Ashley weren't there. I saw them running down the hall, but the door was closing fast. Quickly Jake used his strength, held it open and stepped inside. He held it open as the flyboys and m-geeks began shooting just as he was shot Ashley and Angel slid under the door. And then the door was shut. Star ran up to it.

"Jake!" she screamed trying to pry it open. Next thing we heard was gun shot's and Jake screaming. Then it was all quiet. They had killed Jake. They had killed Star's brother. I walked over to Star. The voice was right someone didn't make it out alive.

"He, was the last family member that cared about me!" she shrieked banging on the door. I had never seen Star cry but loosing a family member can be tough. I remember every time we lost Angel. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Star" I said giving her a hug.

"He was the last family member that cared about me" she said again crying into my shoulder.

"That's not true" I told her. She looked up at me "You have all of us" she smiled.

"thanks" she said wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Now, let's go before were eraser chow" I said opening my wings. We all took off. We had made it out alive. Well except Star's brother who saved Ashley and Angel's lives. But he lost his in the process. Voice why can't you be right about like good things? But of course the voice didn't answer. Never there when you need it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jake POV

I saw Iggy and Gazzy bust in the room.

"Telegram for all clones" Gazzy yelled launching a kick into the clones side. I couldn't tell them apart from there clones. They looked identical even there clothes. I could see the difference when Gazzy and Iggy burned there clones faces. Which I found funny. Then Ashley comes crashing threw the window.

"Hope that wasn't important" She said running over to untie Max. she ran around and untied us all. Then we ran out into the hall. There were flyboy's and white coats all over the halls. But then Ashley kicked one threw another window.

"Who's next?" Ashley said charging at a flyboy who quickly moved. We all followed her. Hopefully we all make it out. We ran down some stairs and to a hall way. There was a door at the end. Then the alarms went off. A metal door began closing over the door. We dashed down there. I saw Angel fall I was going to turn when Ashley did. I slid under the door everyone was out except Angel and Ashley. The door was closing fast. I made my choice. I ran over there pushed the door up and stepped in there and held it open. Then the M-geeks and flyboys started shooting. I was shot in the leg just as Angel and Ashley slid under the door. I dropped to the ground. I was cornered with no where to go. I heard Star yelling my name form outside the door. Then I was shot again and everything went black. I knew I had just gave me life to save others so I died with pride and dignity. To save my family


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ashley POV

We were flying away from the school when I got an idea.

"Iggy Gazzy" I yelled. They turned and came over.

"What Ashley" Gazzy asked.

"Let's make sure we leave in style" I said pulling out a fire bomb. They grinned.

"What are you gonna do?" Max asked flying this way.

"Making sure we leave in style" I told her. "Star why don't you go first" she looked at me and then an evil-grin appeared on her face as she took the bomb.

"FOR MY BROTHER" she yelled throwing the bomb at the school. **BOOM!**

"Nice shot" I said throwing another. **Boom!**

Me,Iggy and Gazzy all slapped high fives.

"look like were leaving in style" I said setting off a confetti bomb. They exploded and again we all slapped high fives.

"Let me see one" Max said holding out her hand. I pulled one out of my jacket and gave it to her.

"Hey where do you guys keep these?" she asked throwing the bomb. Me and Iggy exchanged looks and smiled.

"A bomber never tells his secret" Iggy and I both said at the same time. We laughed. And then again we slapped high fives. I think its cool how he never misses. But its also kinda weird how he never misses.

"There's something creepy between those too"Max whispered to Fang. He shrugged.

"Ya, I think so too" Fang said.

"What so creepy about me" I asked flying up behind them. I was hovering there talking to Max and Fang while the other were throwing Iggy and Gazzy's endless supply of bombs. You wanna know where we hide them. OK listen carefully. **Whispers**. Got it? No, well to bad.

"Nothing" Max said trying to act innocent.

"Liar" I said "I'm reading your mind"

"Fine. I think its creepy that you an Iggy are always together" she started. "and how he barely talks to anyone but you" I laughed to my self. I turned around.

"Iggy!" I shouted. With in a few seconds he was over here.

"Yes?" he said flying over to where we were at. I looked at Max.

"'Max tell Iggy what you told me" I told her.

"Iggy, I think its creepy that you and Ashley are always together" she repeated "And how you barely talk to anyone but her anymore" he laughed.

"What's so funny" Fang asked.

"Max" he said still laughing. I looked down at my shoes and shook my head.

"Just tell me" she said.

"Ashley's my girlfriend" he said. Max looked at Iggy then at me, then back to Iggy.

"That's why you too have been acting creepy lately" she said finally understanding.

"Finally you understand" I said.

"Iggy, Ashley" Nudge yelled. I turned around. "Gazzy's out of bombs" I sighed and looked at Iggy. He smiled. We flew over to them and handed them some more bombs. Soon the school was destroyed and we were on are way home.

.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

MAX POV A FAX chapter

So I figured out that Ashley and Iggy are a couple now. That explains there creepiness. We were flying threw the sky on are way home when suddenly Ashley banked left with a huge smile on her face. Soon Iggy followed her. She turned left again. Iggy mimicked her movement in perfect form. They continually chased each other around in the air till we got home. Ashley tried to mess with Iggy by hovering in the air while we landed but he figured it out pretty quick. Before long they were out in the sky chasing each other again. Fang came up behind me.

"What are they doing out there" he asked glancing out the window.

"Chasing each other" I said. "And Iggy is pretty dang good" he chuckled. I looked up at him.

"Did the great Fang just laugh?" I said. He glared at me.

"Someone cranky" I said messing with him. He tried to pick me up but I got out of the way.

"You got to catch me first" I said dashing up the stairs. He was right behind me. I ran in my room shut the door and jumped out the window. I flew over to where Ashley was hovering.

"Iggy trying to catch you still" I asked keeping my eyes out for Fang. She nodded.

"Fang trying to catch you" she asked dodging Iggy as he flew by.

"Yup" I said also dodging Iggy. "Here he comes too, gotta fly" I said taking off.

"Come on Fang you can catch me " I snickered dashing towards the woods. I landed and ran into the woods. I heard him chasing after me. I hid in some bushes.

"Maxie" Fang said walking towards my bush. "Where are you my Maxie" he only calls me Maxie when were messing around. I find it funny. He walked past my bush I followed him.

"Max, where are you" he said loudly.

"Why I'm right here" I said as soon as he turned around I turned and ran. He was right behind me. I slipped out of the woods and back into the air. I zoomed past Ashley who was being chased by Iggy who was close. I looked back Fang was close and I mean super close. Maybe I should use my super speed. just then he grabbed my ankle.

"Gotcha" he said. But I used my super speed anyways. We blasted threw the air and went about a mile in a second. I eventually slowed down and landed on the ground. I could have sworn I had lost Fang about 20 feet back. But that thought changed when he grabbed me by the waist and said.

"Gotcha" I turned back at him.

"Yup you did" I said.

"Do I get a prize?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Maybe" I said. "hmm what should the prize be" I said tapping my chin. Fang raised his eyebrows.

"I have an idea" Fang said leaning in and kissing me. Not loosing his grip on my waist. I threw my arm's around him neck. I hadn't seen him in three years and I still loved him anyways. I pulled back from the kiss a huge smile on my face. His the same.

"Come on I bet the flock I looking for us" I said trying to get out of his grip. He kissed me once more then let go. We took off into the sky and headed back to where the flock was at.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ashley POV

when Iggy and I got done messing around we went inside and sat with everyone in the living room.

"Where are Max, and Fang?" Nudge asked. I laughed.

"Well Fang is out chasing Max and Max is out running from Fang" I said. Nudge rolled her eyes. Just as Iggy brought out some lemonade for everyone. Everyone took a glass.

"Thanks Ig" I said as he sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my head on his shoulder. Gazzy turned on the TV then his Xbox. Where did he get an Xbox? I probably don't want to know. Gazzy got up and grabbed three controllers. He gave both me and Iggy one and one for him. He smiled.

"ready to loose" Iggy said grabbing the controller.

"In your dreams" I said grabbing my controller. We were playing some racing game. And some how Iggy beat us.

"Ha I win" he gloated.

"I let you win" I said.

"Liar!"

"I did"

"Alright then rematch" I picked up the controller and began. Then I thought hmm I have an idea. Then I elbowed Iggy.

"Ouch" he said, not stopping racing. Then the door opened and Max and Fang came in.

"Nice of you to join us" I said elbowing Iggy again.

"Will you quit that" he said. I laughed.

"Ashley are you playing fair?" Max said in her motherly voice.

"Nope" I said elbowing him again. Finally he got me back and elbowed me again. I laughed. I shoved him off the couch.

"Ashley" Max said "Why did you push him?" as Iggy sat back on the couch.

" I don't know thought it would be fun" I said shrugging.

"Its OK Max" Iggy said pushing me off the couch. "She fell too" we both laughed as we passed Gazzy in the race.

"How are you too beating me?" Gazzy asked trying to pass us.

"Cause I have speed" Iggy said in a funny way. I laughed. God he's funny.

"Iggy you gonna make dinner" Fang yelled from the kitchen. "Or should Max try again" Iggy looked at me.

"Wanna help make dinner?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and we walked into the kitchen.

"Ashley you can cook" Fang asked.

"Ya, you do you think cooked when it was just Me,Max, and Star." I said pulling out a pan.

"Star and Max can't cook even if there life depended on it"

"Hey, I heard that" Star said from the living room.

"You were meant to" I said back pulling out some pasta noodles. Then Max's mom came in the door.

"Hi Mom" Max said giving her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie" Max's mom said setting down her bag.

"Mom come meet the others" Max said walking over to Star.

"This is Star"

"Hello, Star I'm Dr. Martinez, Max's mom" Star smiled and shook her hand. She came over to me.

"And this is Ashley" I shook her hand.

"I'm Dr. Martinez. Max's mom" she said. Then she went out in the living room and I continued cooking.

"Ashley pass me the mushrooms" Iggy said holding out his hand. I handed him the mushrooms and went back to cooking. While I was cooking I started singing.

" it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I was singing a song I had heard on the radio it was stuck in my head so I just started singing it quietly to myself.

"You have a beautiful voice" Iggy said draining the pasta. We had made spaghetti.

"Thanks" I said blushing. Me and Iggy set the table and called for the others.

"Dinner" I shouted and in seconds everyone was sitting around the table.

"Wow this is good" Dr. Martinez said taking another bite.

"Thanks" Iggy and I both said at the same time. She looked up at us like 'did you both just say that'

"Mom just ignore them." Max said "There messing with you they were doing it to us earlier." I laughed and so did Iggy. They all looked at us.

"Sorry" I muttered, taking another bite of my spaghetti.

"So, since your back you guys can go to school now" Dr. Martinez said putting her plate in the sink.

"Sure" Max said not sounding so thrilled.

"Ya I want to go to school" Nudge spoke up. Nudge will go almost anywhere.

"Fine, we'll all go to school" Max said putting her plate in the sink. I finished my food and put my plate in the sink. I decided I wanted to go outside.

"Going for a fly" I said taking off out the door. I extended my wings and took off. The night air was so calm and quiet. I glided down and landed at a river. I sat at the shore line and controlled the water for a while. Tell I heard someone coming. I pulled up some water and froze it in mid air ready to strike.

"Hey" Iggy said stepping out of the shadows. I unfroze the water and put it back in the river.

"A minute later and you would have been Iggy on a stick" I said sitting back down.

"Well I hope not" he said sitting by me. i smiled at my new thought I have an idea.

"Hey Iggy" I said staring up at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"I wanna try something and see if it works" I said.

"OK, what is it?" he asked looking over in my direction with his sightless eyes..

"Well since I can control water and heal myself." I began "Maybe I can combine the two and heal your eyes" he raised his eyebrows.

"You think it will work" he asked.

"Maybe" I said thinking "Can I try?"

"Sure" he said scooting closer to me. OK let's do this. I carefully pulled some water out of the stream.

"This might sting a little" I said infusing my healing power and my water control. The water glowed. This might work. I soaked the water around his eyes. He winced.

"Ow" he said.

"Sorry, want me to stop" I didn't want to hurt him.

"NO" I kept moving the water around his eyes. Then pulled it off. He quickly shut his eyes.

"Ah it stings" he said covering his eyes. After several minutes he uncovered his eyes.

"OK" I said "Let's see if it worked" he opened his eyes and a big smile appeared on his face. It worked. He wrapped me in the biggest bear hug.

"Thank you" he said pulling back from the hug. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I can't believe it I healed his eyes! This is amazing. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at me.

"Your even prettier than I thought" he said a small grin on his face.

"Come on the flock's probably wondering where we are." I said opening my wings. He opened his and we took of. Iggy was so excited that he can see again. I healed his eyes. He's so excited to see the flock literally. We landed in the backyard of the house and ran up to the back door.

"Guys guess what" I said running into the living room.

"What now Iggy" Max mumbled

"I CAN SEE AGAIN" Iggy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Ashley healed my eyes" he said excitedly. Hey, you would be excited if you could see again after like 8 years of not seeing.

"Ashley, but how?"

"I fused by ability to control water and my ability to heal myself and used to on Iggy's eyes and bam he could see again" I said

"Well that's great" Max said giving Iggy a hug.

"Well everyone time for bed you all have school tomorrow" Dr. Martinez said. I sighed at went upstairs along with everyone else. The younger ones were already asleep. I slipped into my room and shut the door. I switched into my PJ's and turned on the TV. There was a silent tap on my door. I bet its Iggy. I got up and opened it. And bingo it was Iggy.

"HI" he said stepping the room I shared with Max. I bet Max is in there room with Fang. I shared with Max. Iggy and Fang shared. Star and Max's sister Ella. Angel and Nudge. Gazzy get's his own room and I think I know why.

"HI" I said sitting on my bed. I watched as Iggy shut the door and sat by me.

"Max and Fang inhabit my room" he said. I laughed.

"Ya, well Iggy is inhabit my room" I said kidding. He smiled at me.

"Well I can leave" he said standing up.

"No, you stay put" I said pulling him back down. He leaned in a kissed me. Now I know why Max loves having a boyfriend. Its amazing! There was the sound of a door shutting. It was the door from there room. We pulled apart.

"Night Ig" I said as he stood up.

"Night Ash" he said starting to walk out "Love you"

"Love you too" I said as he left the room. Then Max entered and walked over to her bed on the other side of the room.

"Night Max" I said sleepily.

"Night Ashley" she said covering up. I shut off the light and laid down in my bed. I was gonna have a good night sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Fang POV

I watched as Max walk out of the room and Iggy walked in.

"Hey Ig" I said turning my laptop on "How you like seeing again?"

"Its awesome" he said slipping into his bed.

"Night" I said

"Night" he said rolling over. I turned my attention back to my laptop.

**Fang's blog**

Welcome!

you are viewer number: 5,683,295.

Hey guys Fang here! I've had a long day. Plus Max's mom signed us up for school like the normal kind. So we have that tomorrow. On other news Iggy's got a girlfriend. Its one of max's friends. And guess what she did. She healed up Iggy's eyes so he can see again. I've got my Max back. Since I've got nothing better to do I'll answer some of your question's. So ask away.

Micheal- hey Fang, how did Iggy get his eye sight back?

Fang- Well some how Ashley managed to heal his eyes with some water or something.

Fangfan443- hey I think I saw you guys fly over my house

Fang- maybe. Just keep your mouth shut about it. Max says we need to keep a low profile.

Alice- Who is this Ashley girl?

Fang- she was one of Max's friends after we found her.

Fang- well I got to go

**Fang out**

I decided to pop into the chat room Max set up and see who's up.

Fang logged on

Max logged on

Fang- what the heck

Max- Fang why are you still up?

Fang- I'm checking my blog. What are you doing up?

Max- nothing

Iggy logged on

Iggy- Hey guys

Max- Ig why are you up.

Iggy- couldn't sleep

Nudge logged on

Angel logged on

Nudge- hi everyone

Angel- hello

Max- OK why is everyone still up!

Nudge- Gazzy isn't up

Gasman logged on

Nudge- spoke to soon.

Gasman- hey everyone

Max- OMG why is everyone still up

Ashley logged on

Ashley- hello my people.

Fang- now everyone's here

Angel- total says hi

Ashley- wait why do we have this were all in the same hallway?

Fang- Idk Max came up with it.

Max- I was bored and so we can talk and not have to look at each other.

Nudge- ya its easier this way cause we don't have to see Max glare at us

Max- can still walk over to your room.

Nudge-*locks door* Ha just try

Ashley- hey Nudge you know Max can bust down the door easily right?

Nudge-shoot

Star logged on

Ella logged on

Max- OK everyone is officially up.

Ella- not Mom shes not up at least I don't think

Max- don't mention her name she will join in the room I just know it.

Star- no worries shes fast asleep.

Dr. Martinez logged on

Max- crap see what you did.

Dr. Martinez- why are you all still up.

Max logged off

Fang- chicken

Dr. M- everyone to sleep NOW!

Nudge logged off

Gasman-logged off with a boom!

Angel and total logged off

Fang logged off

Star logged off

Iggy logged off

Ella logged off

Dr. M logged off

Ashley- am I the only non chicken?

Fang logged on

Fang is she gone?

Ashley- yup

Iggy logged on

Max logged on

Max- I'm back

Iggy- I have returned

Ashley- chicken shits

Max- what you didn't get off?

Ashley- nope and she didn't notice.

Dr. M logged on

Dr. M – I SAID TO BED!

Max- crap night everyone

Fang- night Max love you

Max love you too

Max logged off

Fang logged off

Iggy- night Ashley love you

Ashley- night Ig love you too

Ashley logged off

Iggy logged off

Dr. M- finally

Dr. M logged off

Ashley logged on

Ashley – mwahahahahahahah

Ashley logged off


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ashley POV

I was waken up by an annoying alarm clock. Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn nnnngggg

guess how fast that got smashed. In like 5 seconds.

" Max, Ashley time to get up" Dr. Martinez said. I threw one of my pillows at Max.

"What" she groaned.

"Tell your mom I'm tired" I said.

"Well you wouldn't be tired if you actually went to sleep last night instead of chatting with each other" she said. "Now come on get up" she shut the door as she went downstairs. I slid out of bed and switched into some clothes. Nothing flashy. A black t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. I looked over and Max had the exact same thing on. It was creepy. She glanced at me and grinned.

"Wow, we look so much alike" she said slipping her shoes on. Now that I think about it Max and I look a lot alike. It's weird. I walk into the bathroom and fixed my hair. Max did the same.

"Hey Max wanna mess with people" I asked. She looked puzzled.

"How?" she said brushing her hair back.

"OK see how we look so much alike and were wearing the exact outfit." I started " Well let's switch places like the only difference between us is your leather jacket and my hoodie. So we switch them out and see who noticed." she nodded. We fixed our hair to look the same and we switched.

"One rule" Max said. "We have to tell the guys or it will just get weird" I sighed.

"Fine" I walked over to the hall way "Iggy, Fang" I walked back into the bathroom. Soon they walked in.

"You yelled" Fang said looking at me. Soon Max walked out.

"First find your girlfriend then we will tell you" Max said. They looked at each other then at stood by me and Fang stood by Max.

"Well its good you can tell us apart" I said. "Now since we look so much alike were gonna switch out today back and forth. So make sure you can tell us apart at anytime. Got it" they nodded "And don't tell the others" they smiled.

Iggy kissed me on the check and said "See you later Max" he winked and walked out. I walked into the bathroom and finished my hair.

But I heard Fang say "See you later Ashley" I couldn't help but laugh.

" come on Ashley let's go" I said.

"Coming Max" Max said. This was going to bed fun. We walked down stairs. Everyone looked at us.

"Hi" we both said. Everyone looked so confused except out boyfriends, who were just smiling.

"Max?" Angel said and I answered.

"Yes sweetie" I heard Max giggle.

"How are we going to tell you apart" she asked

" Well that you'll have to figure out" I said grabbing my backpack. I looked at my phone it was 6:55 the bus would be there in 5 minutes.

"Come on let's go" Max said grabbing her bag. Max,Iggy,Fang and I all ran out the door and down to the bus stop. There were a few kids down there already. We waited about 2 minutes before the bus was there. There were barely any kids on the bus. Maybe were like the first stop. Anyways I sat with Iggy. Max sat with Fang. We were on the bus for about 20 minutes before we pulled up at school. We got off the bus and walked into the building.

"Welcome to torture land population four" I mumbled. Iggy heard me and smiled.

"Don't worry you will be fine" he said as we walked into the office.

"Hi Max, Ashley, Nick and James Ride" Max said to the lady at the front desk. She handed us our schedules. We looked them over and we all had homeroom together awesome. I had Iggy in all my classes but one. I had Max in three of my classes. And Fang in two. This was going to be a fun day. We walked into our homeroom together.

"Hello you must be the Ride's" Said Mr. Smith. "Please introduce yourselves to the class" Iggy stepped forward.

"I'm James" he mumbled and went and sat down. Next I stepped forward.

"I'm Max" I said smirking and sat by Iggy. Fang stepped up.

"Nick" Fang muttered and found a desk by me and Iggy. Last but not least me

"I'm Ashley" Max said and sat down next to Fang. This is so going to work

"Well nice to meet you all I am Mr. Smith" the teacher said. Like I was paying attention. "And we also have another new student Dylan Ritz" I glanced at the others who looked as mad as I did. Dylan walked in the room. As soon as he saw me he smiled.

"Max I officially hate school" I sent her that thought.

"We all do now especially with your brother here" Dylan walked over and sat between me and Max. I clenched my fist. He tried anything he was going to have a black eye.

"Dang it" I sent it the others they all chuckled and so did I. The class looked at us like we were high.

"Got a staring issue" I finally said after being stared at for about 2 minutes. They all snapped they head around and looked back at the teach.

"You coming home" Dylan whispered to me. "Your coming home" he repeated. He kept saying that the whole hour. When the bell rang I was the first one out of the room. But Dylan cause up to me easily.

"where you think your going" he said pushing me into a wall.

"Leave me alone" I said trying to escape his grip. He was three times as strong as me.

"Leave me alone" I shouted braking free of his grip. He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall.

"she said leave her alone" Iggy and Fang said. Yes mutants to the rescue.

"What this your little friends gonna save you" he snickered.

"Get your hands off her" Iggy said stepping forwards. Ya take your sweet time that will work.

"Who's this your little boyfriend" he said laughing at Iggy. That made Iggy blow his top. He launched a side kick into Dylan's face. Launching him back into the lockers. Before we could run several teachers came out here and sent us to the principal's office. Well this was gonna be fun.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Max POV

where the heck are Ashley and Fang they were suppose to be here in out first hour.

"Max, you are needed in the principal's office" my teacher said. I grabbed my stuff and went down to the principal's office. What did they do now. I entered to find Dylan sitting there trying to stop his bloody nose. Ashley, Fang, and Iggy. Sitting there not a scratch on them. This can't be good.

"Max its not our fault" Ashley set me mentally.

"Ya then who's fault is it" I asked.

"Dylan's he tried to kidnap me but Iggy and Fang kicked his but"

"Fine" I ended that mental conversation quickly.

"Good morning" I said politely to the principal. He just glared at me. Dang someone is not happy.

"Would you like to explain to Max what happened" principal Pruitt asked Iggy. He sighed.

"Max, Dylan here was trying kiss my girl so me and F-Nick here beat him up" Iggy said. Now that seemed like something some regular kid would say.

"Well it was for self defense" I said sitting down next to Fang.

"They broke the boy's nose" The principal shouted.

"Well if he wasn't trying to kiss someone's girlfriend then he wouldn't have a broken nose" I glanced at Dylan and he winked at me. I could tell Fang had seen it because he clenched his fist.

"Still, that's no reason to break his nose. Your lucky that I don't suspend them for this. But if I catch anymore fighting you'll be suspended faster than you can say school's out. Got it?" we nodded. "Now get to class" we left the office. As soon as we were out of sight of them I slapped them all on the back of the head.

"What happened to having a low profile" I whispered.

"He was trying to kidnap Ashley" Iggy said.

"Fine, but try an act normal and ignore Dylan. OK Ashley you'll have one of us by your side in and between each class. Get it. Got it. Good now hurry back to class" we separated. Me and Fang went towards our second hour since first hour was over. Iggy and Ashley went towards there second hour. We walked in just as the bell rang. We found some open seats in the back corner and sat there. But soon a bunch of other guys surrounded where we were sitting. This was science class so it was two people to a desk. I had Fang next to me and on the next desk over was some idiot who kept flirting with me.

"Hey babe what do you say we go catch a movie later tonight" The guy said.

"Don't go with him go with me" Another guy said. I leaned over to Fang.

"Please change spots with me" I whispered. He looked at me then at the idiots behind me. We quickly changed places.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled. The teacher was teaching and I was doodling in my notebook. First was a drawling of me and Fang. But I hid that when Fang looked at what I was drawling. Then I decided to draw all of us flying over the grand canyon.

"Max are you paying attention" the teacher asked. I nodded. "OK then answer this question its simple what direction do bird fly in the winter?" crap I don't know this. Wait I'm part bird and I don't know this.

"Hanya syo" Fang whispered. in a secret language that we had made up at the school. We only used it in emergences. Hanya syo meant south.

"South" I said answering the teachers question.

"Correct" he said and went back to his lecture. I returned to my doodles. Next I drew a picture of me and Fang beating the crap out of Dylan. It was my second favorite picture so I slipped it into my pocket. My first favorite was me and Fang kissing in the moon light. I could tell Fang was watching me draw. I glanced up at him and he smiled. The bell rang time for my next class with all of us. Music class, my favorite class.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Iggy POV

The bell rang at the most perfect time. It was my turn to give my report on hawks, and I didn't do it. So I got lucky. Me and Ashley got up and walked out of the room.

"You got lucky" Ashley said as we Stopped at our lockers, which were right next to each other.

"Ya, big time" I said opening my locker. I put my books in there and shut it. Since we only had music class next. Then Math. All of a sudden Ashley stopped walking.

"Whats wrong" I asked. She pointed towards a closed door. Something must be out there. Ashley is never wrong. We walked over there and there was a girl on the ground with Dylan's foot on her throat.

"Dylan please Don't hurt me" the girl cried out.

"Oh I won't I'll just bust your wings" He said picking her up by her shirt collar.

"That's not very nice Dylan" I said walking over to him. He turned his head to see me and Ashley walking over.

"What are you gonna do about it" He said dropping the girl. She wasn't hurt to badly. I charged at him then tackled him. I punched him in the nose. I was satisfied when I heard a crack. I stood up.

"Now get out of here" I yelled. He got up and ran away. I walked back over to Ashley and that girl.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Well come on before my brother get's back here" Ashley said helping her get up.

"Thank you and by the way my names Ashlyn" she said.

"I'm Ashley and this is James" she said. We walked back into the school. We walked into the music room Max had saved us some seats. We quickly sat down as class began.

"Who is she" Max asked me. I turned and looked back at her.

"Ashlyn, we just saved her from Dylan, she might be like us" I said. Max nodded her head and told Fang.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Alice said. "Today were gonna be taking turns singing songs of your choice" Yes! This was going to be perfect.

"Who want's to go first?" The teacher asked. Max put her hand up before I even could.

"Max" she said, as Max got up and walked on stage. I wonder what she will be singing?

"I will be singing I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

_[Chorus]_

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

_[Chorus:]_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

The song ended and I could see the shock in Fang's eyes at Max's song. The song described them perfectly. She stepped off stage and gave Fang a hug. Next Fang went up.

"I'll be singing Super Man by Joe Brooks."

There are no words,  
To paint a picture of you girl.  
Your eyes and those curves,  
Is like your from some other world.

You walking my way,  
Oh God is so frustrating.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near,  
It makes me feel so small.  
Why do I blow my lies,  
Most every time,  
Like I've got no chance at all.

If I could your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
And you feel my powers, running through your veins.  
But I can only write this song,  
And tell you, That I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I am.

No it ain't no lie,  
I have to tell you how I feel.  
But each time that I try,  
It gets a little more unreal.  
You say my name,  
Oh God I can't stop shaking.  
So why do I disappear,  
When you come near.  
It makes me feel so small.  
If I could read your mind,  
Girl would I find,  
Any trace of me at all.

If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman,  
I hope you like me as I-I am,

If I could be your superman,  
Flying to the stars,  
And back again.  
Cause every time you touch my hand,  
You feel my powers, running through your veins.  
Well I can only write this song,  
And tell you that I'm not that strong.  
Cause I'm no superman-an-an,  
I hope you like me as I am.

Fang got off the stage. I could have sworn I heard Max say.

"You are my Superman" to Fang. I was going to go up but the bell rang. We all got up and walked out the door. Math next. Joy!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

MAX POV

I just loved the song Fang sang to me. I bet he loved the song I sang. It was perfect for us. Anyway, the bell rang and we had to go to our next classes. Next me and Iggy had math. Which was like our worst subject.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Glass said. She looked like one of those teachers you see on TV. The funny looking ones.

Iggy and I were sitting in the back corner by the window. In case we needed to make a quick escape. Which I hope we wouldn't have too. I really wasn't paying attention til the teacher said.

"Class we have a new student. Dylan Ritz" Mrs. Glass

Iggy and I exchanged glances, glad there wasn't anywhere near us to sit down. He looked at me and smiled. I looked back down at my paper.

"Hey Iggy" I whispered about 10 minutes later.

"Yeah?" he said writing down what was on the board.

"Check this out" I said handing him the picture I drew.

"Max? Why do I need to see and drawling of you and Fang" he asked.

I snatched that out of his hand.

"Wrong picture" I said putting that one in my pocket and pulling out the other one.

"This one" I handed him the picture and he chuckled.

"Nice" he said. I had showed him the picture of me and Fang beating Dylan up. It was pretty funny.

"Max, James would you like to show that to the class?" the teacher said noticing we were looking at something. We got up and walked to the front of the room.

"I drew this picture in 1st hour" I said holding up the picture. Everyone but Dylan laughed.

"We have a complicated history" Iggy said laughing along with the class.

"You too after school detention" Mrs. Glass said.

I so wanted to yell "OK, see you there" in a sarcastic tone, but I didn't. We sat back down. I whispered to Iggy.

"Detention. fun" he laughed quietly to himself. The rest of the class went by smoothly. Then it was time for lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria which was full of kids yelling. We went over to the lunch lines, grabbed some food and went over to where Fang and Ashley were already sitting.

"Hey guys" Fang said taking a bite of chicken.

"Hey, guess what max got us into" Iggy said.

"It wasn't my fault, that we got caught. Fang liked the picture" I said.

"Max, what did you do?" Fang asked. I handed him the picture.

"We got caught looking at it so we have detention" I said.

"What happen to lying low?" Ashley asked. I glared at her.

"So what's new with you guys?" Iggy asked opening one of those little milk carton.

"We have detention too"

"How did you guys manage to get detention?" I asked. What's the odd that all four of us would get detention. Very odd. But as odd as Nudge walking over to our table.

"Hi Max" Nudge said sitting down with us.

"HI Nudge" I said confused. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?" I mean shes around 12 and in high school. How is that possible.

"The middle school said I was super smart so they moved me to high school" she said handing me her schedule. She was in 9th grade, and she was only 12, wow she must be smart.

"Well, that's cool" I said " and we even have Gym class together. We all do" this was cool we all had gym class together. We the rest of lunch went by good, so time for Gym class.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty seven

**_Fang's blog_**

Welcome to Fang's blog!

You are visitor number: 2,549,304

Yo, Fang here. Got the school computers to let me on here. And by that I meant Nudge hacked them. Yeah Nudge she goes to high school apparently. So I have Nudge, Max, Ashley, and Iggy in my next class. The one class we are all good at. GYM. I'm planning on taking Max out to dinner and a movie. Any idea's on what to see?

Well I have about 5 minutes til I have to go to Gym class. So I'll answer some questions. So ask away.

Schoolgirl- Why aren't you in class?

Fang- Its lunch time

Flyingfan333- Hey Fang, I suggest going to see Harry potter and the deathly hollows. Part.1

Fang- Maybe.

Hawkfriend- I agree go see Harry potter.

Fang- I think I will. Max was mentioning that movie.

Awesomekid- How is Nudge is high school?

Fang- She said something about how she was to smart for middle school.

Fang- Crap! The bell gotta fly

**Fang out**

I turned off the computer, grabbed my books and headed to class. Gym time. I went into the locker room and changed into my gym clothes. Which was just a t-shirt and some shorts. I walked into the gym everyone was already there. I was late. Being extra quiet I managed to get to where I had to sit before he noticed.

"Alice" the gym teacher called.

"Here" one girl said.

"Max"

"Here" Max said

"Nick" I raised my hand.

"Here" he looked at his clipboard.

"OK, everyone's here" he said setting his clipboard down. "I am Couch Micheal and today we will be running laps and playing dodge ball" We started running laps. Then we started racing.

"No super speed" I whispered in Max's ear. She rolled her eyes and started racing with Ashley. Apparently she didn't understand no super speed. When she passed Ashley with that speed I knew she was going to fast. Ashley decided to speed up too. Great cause were trying to lie-low. Anyways Max won the race. Then it was Iggy and me.

"Normal people speed?" Iggy whispered at the starting line. I nodded. Then we began running. I took a quick glance at Max who was yelling/whispering to Ashley with anger in her face. Just then a huge smile appeared on Iggy's face then he shot past me. I began running faster too. Iggy ended up winning the race.

"WOW, you guys both beat the timed record of 3 minutes and 22 seconds." the couch said patting Iggy on the back. Iggy was huffing and puffing like it was hard for him. He was faking I know he is. I did the same. We wanted to try to be normal, at least seem normal. Dodge ball time!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Max POV

Its dodge ball time. Which Is like mine and the flocks favorite game in the whole wide world. It was me,Iggy and some other kids against Fang,Ashley, Nudge and some other kids. I didn't bother to learn there names, cause I don't want to get to close to any full humans. You know other than my Mom,Ella and maybe Jeb. Nothing personal. The coach blew his whistle. Everyone grabbed a dodge ball except me and Iggy. Who were just standing there. Waiting for someone to throw it at us. I'll spare you the details and get to the end. It was me against Fang. This is gonna be fun.

"Come on Max you know you can't beat me" Fang snickered. I looked at the dodge ball in my hand then back at Fang.

"Bring it" I said with a grin on my face. Fang took the ball he had in his hand and hurled it across the room at me. I quickly dodged it, because you know I'm quick like that.

"What kind of shot was that?" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. OK my shot. I took a few steps forward then hurled the ball right at him. It hit him. Really he's gonna let me win.

"Guess Max wins" Fang said shrugging. I rolled my eyes at him. Yes, he's such a gentlemen. He always does this. When ever we played when we were little it would end in the two of us I would always win.

"I know you let me win" I whispered sitting down next to him.

"Me? I would never" He said in a sarcastic tone. I playfully pushed him.

"Liar"

"I would never let you win" I rolled my eyes and he laughed. The rest of the class went by smoothly. Now time for science class. This was going to be awesome. NOT! I hate science. Hate. Hate . Hate it!

I walked into the class room trying to ignore the smell. I found an open desk in the back and sat down. Fang and Iggy aren't here yet wonder where they are? Soon Iggy came in just as the bell rang.

"Just in time" I whispered at he sat to the right of me.

"Yeah barely" he said pulling a pencil out of his pocket.

"Where's Fang?"

"Don't know" just then Fang slipped into the room and the teacher didn't even notice. No one noticed except me and Iggy.

"Being sneaky today Fang?" I snickered as he sat down to my left.

"Just today"

"Then again tomorrow and again the next day" Iggy added. We chuckled, causing some of are classmates to turn . With weird looks on there faces.

"What is it against the law to laugh?" I asked making them turn there heads back in the direction of the teacher.

"Guess no one likes laughing at this school" Iggy said writing what was on the board. And by the way yes we have science twice in a school day which is just terrible. Right now were in chemistry and the smell is giving me the creeps. We have chemistry and biology. With the same dang teacher! Who by the end of week will hate us all. Along with the rest of our teachers.

"Max can you name the first 2 elements on the Periodic Table?" Mr. C asked me. I glanced around the room hoping to find the answer and walla there it was. On the wall to the left of me was a poster labeled. The Periodic Table. It was multicolored.

"Today, Miss Ride" He said impatiently. I quickly read the first two and answered.

"Hydrogen, and Helium" I answered hoping I was right. He turned his attention back to the board and wrote down the first like 10 elements. Yay I'm smart, For today. I glanced at the clock. We had like another half hour in this class what to do? I'm not gonna pay attention, if your thinking that. Maybe I can sleep in this class. Catch up on my Z's. I folded my arms on my desk and put my head down. This is just science class. Its not worth my attention. I closed my eye and relax. Until I drifted off into a nice nap.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Fang POV

I glanced over at Max and guess what she fell asleep. In the middle of class. I nudged Iggy and he turned to me. I pointed at Max and he just smiled. We were holding back laughs. We listened to the teachers lecture on elements on the periodic table. I was just bored out of my mind. Finally the bell rang. I stood up and stepped over by Max.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" I said shaking Max. She picked her head up and looked at me.

"Huh?" she asked sleepily.

"Time to go home" Iggy chipped in. Max pulled her self out of her chair and grabbed her books. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our backpacks.

"We walking or flying?" Max asked. I guess she didn't want to ride the crowded bus. Well none of us did. Ashley walked over.

"Come on slow pokes" she already had her backpack and coat on. Max shot her a look and grabbed her bag.

"Guys" Iggy said getting are attention. "We have detention" he said trying to keep a straight face. We continued walking outside and around to the back of the school. When we got there I noticed something in the woods. It was looking right at us then I knew who it was.

"Heads up everyone" I said pointing towards the person. Out of the shadows walked Dylan of course.

"Good to see you again" he said looking right at Max. I instinctively grabbed her hand and pulled me behind me.

"What do you want?" Iggy and I said at the same time talk about weird.

"I want Max and Ashley" he said getting straight to the point. I saw Iggy push Ashley behind him like I did with Max.

"Well tough luck" he said clenching his fists. I noticed Dylan step towards Iggy and his hand glowing. Dylan reached out only inches from Iggy. When Ashley pushed him out of the way and tripped Dylan.

'"Don't touch his hand" She yelled. "You'll be under his control" So he has a new ability? Good to know.

"I see you remember my ability from when we were little" he told Ashley moving towards her. He was still on the ground but moving his hand towards her ankle. Iggy quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of Dylan's reach. We all exchanged looks as Dylan stood up. His hands glowing he looked over at Max and smiled. He is not taking Max away. He started walking my way an evil looking smile on his face. I felt Max tense up behind me.

"How are you today Max" he said sweetly to Max. He was still walking this way.

"Fantastic. How about you?" Max said in her sarcastic tone that I had heard many times before.

"Fine, as long as I can get my hands on you" he said swiping my feet out from under me. He reached out to grab Max, but when he was an inch away Ashley tackled him. I stood up and ran over to help. Ashley stood up from where she had landed and started walking back towards Iggy. Dylan reached his hand over and actual grabbed Ashley's ankle. I saw her eyes turn bright yellow like the color of Dylan's hand. Then black again.

" Are you stupid?" she asked him. I saw confusion fill his face.

"That should have- I – You should be under my control!" He shouted. Ashley shot him a look that I had seen on Max so many times before. Now that I think about it Ashley and Max look so much alike. Maybe there related or something. Well back to the situation at hand.

"I lived with you for 6 years Dylan" she said walking straight up to him.. "I think I'm immune to the power" she walked back to Iggy and gave him a hug. Even though I could still see his shocked face.

"Well" Dylan started Standing up. "You may be immune to my power" where is he going with this?

"But Max isn't" And just like that he leaped over where I stand and grabbed Max. I watched her eyes turn yellow like Ashley's had but they didn't turn back to her original eye color.

"MAX" I shouted charging at Dylan. When I was in reaching distance max grabbed my hand and flipped my over her shoulder. Wait let me rephrase that.

SHE FLIPPED ME OVER HER SHOULDER!

"Get out of here" she told me as she wrapped her arms around Dylan. He gave an evil looking smile, as my blood began to boil.

"I'm with Dylan" I froze when she said that. Max gave a little wave at me then took off into the sky with Dylan. She grabbed his hand and blasted out of here. I dropped to my knee's in pain.

"Max" I said as she left my sight.

"Fang it'll be OK" Iggy said crouching to my right.

"Yeah we'll get Max back I promise" Ashley said from the left of me. We stood up, grabbed are bags and started are long silent fly home.

.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ashley POV

I can't believe it Max is gone. I mean Dylan's got her. They could be anywhere, but I bet he took her to the school. Where me and him lived for so many years under the careful eye of the whitecoats. We use to follow them around and watch what they were doing. When I lived with Dylan he was like a friend. A best friend. We did everything together. I mean we would run around the yard playing tag, with our powers. And when the whitecoats tested stuff on me Dylan was right there by my side telling me everything was going to be OK. We trained together, played together, we shared a room at the school. We use to do everything and I mean everything together. He helped me when I hurt. He cheered me up when I was sad. But now he's a jerk. A big, mean, stupid jerk.

We landed in the yard and walked in the door. Fang turned and walked up the stair and up to his room not making eye contact with everyone in the room. I went into the kitchen and made me and Iggy some sandwiches.

"Hey Guys" Gazzy said coming downstairs. None of us made a sound.

"Where's Max" Nudge asked.

"I don't' know" I told them as I sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Angel questioned running down stairs. She obviously was monitoring my thoughts.

"I don't know where she is" I told them again. "She ran off With Dylan" I mumbled silently. I saw three shocked faces looking at me.

"She What!" Gazzy shouted his face tearing up.

"Dylan has the power to control people with the touch of his hand" I explained to them. "and he got a hold of Max and she basically fell under his spell"

"So Max is under a spell?" Nudge asked.

"Basically" I said taking a bite of my sandwich. "I wouldn't mess with Fang for a while he's in a bad mood" Just then Max's mom came running in the door.

"I have news" she said. "Get everyone down here" I walked up the stairs and into Fang's room.

"Come on Dr. Martinez has some news" I told him but he just sat there on his bed starring at the ceiling. I walked over grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

"Come on" I said. He rolled his eyes and followed. When we got downstairs, everyone was waiting where I had left them.

"OK out with it" Fang said sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat by Iggy, as usual.

"Wait where's Max" Dr. Martinez asked. "She need's to here the news too" I saw Fang clench his fists in anger.

"You can tell her later just continue" I told her. She gave me a strange look but continued.

"Well when I was up at the hospital visiting one of my relatives, I found something." she reached into her bad and pulled out to papers.

"This one is Max's birth certificate and the other one is her twin sisters" I was shocked Max had a twin?

Dr. Martinez turned to me.

"And your her twin sister" I was now more shocked then ever. Max was my sister, and so was Ella.

"Wait" Iggy cut in. "If Max and Ashley are related and Ashley and Dylan are related doesn't that make Max and Dylan related?"

"I can answer that" came a voice from the kitchen who entered the room. Jeb of course.

"Why are you here" I asked.

"I'm here to see my other daughter" he said opening his arms for a hug.

"Nope I don't have a dad" I said. And heard everyone else snort a laugh.

"So much like your sister" he said shaking his head.

"So answer the question are Max and Dylan related" Nudge asked. "Cause that would be really weird. I mean Dylan is suppose to be Max's perfect other half and if there related they can't date. Even though Max already has Fang. But Max is under Dylan's spell or curse thingy. I wonder how he does that. Isn't that weird how he can do that? I mean Max and -"

"NUDGE" Iggy shouted "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING"

"Sorry" she mumbled to herself.

"OK" I said turning back to Jeb "Out with it"

"No Dylan isn't related to you or Max or anyone here" he told us. We all cheered.

"Thank God" I said relieved. So I have a twin sister. I mean me and Max look so much alike.

"So where's Max?" Jeb asked. I saw the fury in Fang's eyes. Without another thing he stormed out and back upstairs.

"What's his problem?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Dylan has this power to control people and he used it on Max and now her and Dylan have run away together so Fang is beyond Mad"

"That's impossible Dylan shouldn't have that kind of power" Jeb stated. "He should only have a few abilities but nothing like that"

"Maybe the whitecoats are still testing crap on him" Iggy suggest putting his arm around me.

"Maybe" Jeb said looking in our direction. He noticed Iggy's arm around me.

"Since when have you to been dating?" he asked getting off topic.

"Since none of your business" I said putting my head on Iggy's shoulder. "Now back to the conversation.

"How are we going to get Max back" Came Fang's voice from my left. I looked up and there he was.

"Stop that" I said pushing his off the arm of the couch. He grinned and sat back on the other couch.

"I say we bust in there and get Max" I said "If she's out of contact with Dylan for 24 hours the control will wear off and then we have Max back"

"Seems simple enough" Fang said.

"But It will be hard to separate them. The control has the effect o f making the person under the control always wanting to be by his side."

"You seem to know a lot about this power of his" Dr. Martinez said.

"I've been under that spell several times in my life" I said "So I know how it works"

"OK so we go after her tomorrow" Iggy said.

"Yup" I said standing up "To bed everyone we have plans tomorrow" we all walked upstairs and into our rooms. I slipped into my PJ's and brushed my teeth. I was pulling my hair out of my pony tail, when I heard the door creek open. Note to self Oil door when we get back.

"Hey" Iggy said from the door way.

"Hey Ig" I said entering my room. We have are own bathroom connected to our room. Awesome right?

"Ready to go find Max tomorrow" he said sitting by me on my bed.

"Sure anything to get my new sister back"

"Yeah its cool that you have a sister and it's Max"

"Yeah she'll be an awesome sister" I said "If we ever get her back" Iggy tucked some of my hair behind my ears.

"You worry to much" he said softly leaning in and kissing me. I put my arms around his neck, my fingers locked in his hair. He moved his hands to my lower back. This was amazing. We tilted our head to deepen the kiss. There was a crash out in the hall. We pulled back laughing cause we knew it was Gazzy being Gazzy.

"Oh Ashley your so Amazingly beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen before" I heard in Iggy's voice. We busted out laughing. It was Gazzy doing one of his perfect imitation's as always.

"But Iggy, your amazingly hot" I heard in my voice "Just take me away from all this" Gazzy is so dead.

"Anything for you my love" more of Gazzy's imitation's.

"Can I kill him now" I asked trying to keep a straight face, but failed.

"No you may not" he said laughing right along. "Just ignore him" he leaned in and kissed me again, but just for a second.

"Night" he said standing up.

"Night" I said giving a hug and one last kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too" he said and walked out. I curled up in my bed and shut my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to sleep at all. About an hour later I still hadn't fallen asleep. So I decided to go online. I got up, grabbed my laptop and sat back on my bed. I flipped it on and the screen glowed with life. Let's see what's new on Fang's blog. I opened up the page and read his last update.

**_Fang's blog!_**

**You are viewer number 3,266,832**

**Welcome**

**Hey guys, Fang here. I've had a long long day. For starters we had school. I know boring right? Then when were leaving school Dylan shows up again. Apparently he has a new skill. He can control anyone he touches. Well he can choose when he control's people. Unfortunately he got a hold of Max. so she fell under his curse. So tomorrow were going to find her. Dylan if your reading, I swear if you hurt Max I'll tare you to shreds .**

**I'm not in the mood for question's so I'm going to bed. Get this day over as fast as possible.**

**Fang out**

I finished reading and by then I was tired I shut the laptop down and went to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Iggy POV

"Iggy" said a voice " Its time to get up!" then I realized it was Ashley.

"No its not" I said closing my eyes again.

"Don't make me get the water bucket." she threatened. I rolled over and ignored her. She wouldn't do it. I heard her leave the room. Ah peace and quiet. It was quiet for several minutes til I got soaking in freezing cold water. I shot out of bed.

"COLD" I shouted. I looked up there was Ashley the bucket in her hand, Nudge video taping, Gazzy and Angel rolling on the floor laughing, and Fang just standing there smirking.

"Good your awake" Ashley said holding back laughs. "Now get ready" everyone filed out of the door, I shut the door and changed my clothes. After that I came downstairs to see Ashley already finishing cooking breakfast and was setting I ton the table.

"Breakfast" She shouted causing everyone to come running downstairs. We all piled into the kitchen and sat around our rather large table. I piled my plate with bacon, eggs, toast, and anything else I could get my hands on. Soon Ella came downstairs.

"Morning" She said yawning. Her eyes caught me and she laughed. " Iggy why are you soaking wet?" She asked.

"Ask Ashley" I said glaring at Ashley. She laughed and almost had juice some flying out her nose.

"He wouldn't wake up so he got a shower in bed" She said.

"Oh" Ella said sitting down. She grabbed what was left of breakfast and scarfed it down.

"Hey Ella" Fang said like an hour later, we were all sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for Max's mom to get back from work before we left.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that Max has a twin?" He asked, Ella's eyes widened.

"No" She said. " Who's her twin"

"ME" Ashley shouted laughing hysterically. She got up off my lap and ran over and gave Ella a hug.

"WOW" She said. "I have two sisters" Ashley came back at sat on my lap, and for some odd reason she began poking my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she continued poking me.

"Poke, Poke, Poke" She said with every poke. I grabbed her wrist, and she giggled.

"No more poking" I said. She lifted her other hand and poked me again. I grabbed her other wrist.

"I said no more poking" I had both her wrists, and she made a pouting face like a four year old.

"But why?" She said like a four year old.

"Cause that's the worst four year old voice" I said. She rolled her eyes and tried to brake from my grip. I wrapped my arms around her still keeping my grip on her wrists.

"Let me go" She said several minutes later, trying to wiggle out of my grip. " I feel like I'm in a straight jacket"

"You belong in a straight jacket" I told her. She glared at me and I chuckled.

"So do you" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"We all belong in straight jackets" Gazzy said flipping threw channels.

"Especially Ashley" I said. She glared at me.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you" I raised at eyebrow.

"Depends how?" she chuckled.

"Yo, Love bird knock it off" Fang said from the other couch. No bout in a mood. I released my grip on Ashley and she continued poking me. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Ashley said jumping off my lap and going into the kitchen. I heard her open her door. She Screamed, and we all raced out there and at the door was...


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ashley POV

There was a knock on the door and I jumped to my feet.

"I'll Get it" I called to everyone walking into the kitchen. I opened the door, only to see Dylan with a grin on his face. I screamed, like really loudly. Dylan grabbed me and cuffed his hand over my mouth. The flock came running in and saw the scene. Dylan standing behind me, his hand over my mouth. His other hand pinning my arms behind me.

"Good to see you again Ashley" Dylan whispered in my ear. "Too bad your not my sister anymore"

"Dylan Let. Her. Go" Iggy said in a protective voice. Dylan rolled his eyes and tightened his grip. He was making me mad, so I bit his hand. I chomped my teeth down on his hand, feeling my teeth brake his skin. The taste of Dylan's blood entered my mouth. It was nasty but I bit down harder. He screeched out in pain and shoved me into the ground. My head banged hard against the tile floor, and I swore I felt my brain rattling around in my head.

"Your going to pay for that" he said wiping the blood of his hand. Iggy raced over to where I had landed and helped me to my feet. My head hurt like crazy. Iggy helped me over to the couch while Fang beat the snot out of Dylan. I could see and hear the fight from the living room.

"Get out of here before I hurt you" Fang threatened.

"You don't scare me Fang" Dylan sighed. " And I know Max isn't scared of you either.

"Where. Is. She"

"Waiting for me to get back there" I felt a hint of laughter in his voice, but that pushed Fang over the edge. He charged at Dylan and punched him in the nose. The rest of the fight was a blur, cause I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Come on Ashley stay with me" Iggy was begging. He had said I might have a concussion. So if I shut my eyes I might not reopen them. My eye lids were feeling heavy.

" I will" I said hazily

"Ashley Eyes open" Nudge said loudly. I was trying to keep my eyes open the best I could.

"Someone's here" Angel said looking at the door. Soon it opened and my Mom came in. She looked over, saw me and ran over.

"What happened?" she said looking at the icepack on my head.

"Dylan" Iggy said. " But Fang beat the crap out of him"

"I'm Sleepy" I said closing my eyes. They started shaking me.

"No, No Sleeping you might not wake up!" Iggy shouted at me. I opened my eyes.

"Does she have a concussion" My mom asked.

"She might, Dylan threw her pretty hard" Gazzy said coming in the room with a fresh ice pack. The switched out the ice pack's and head felt cool. I tried to keep them open but my eyes slid shut and I couldn't open them again.

I opened my eyes and I was in a large room surrounded by all my friends and family. There was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Star, My Mom, Jeb, Jake. Wait a minute Jake's dead. Why is he hear and where am I? I stood up and walked over to Iggy who didn't move. No one moved except Jake.

"Welcome to heaven" He said a smile played on his face. My eyes widened. Heaven? I can't be in heaven I'm not dead. No I'm suppose to be alive. Were suppose to be going to save my sister.

"You're lieing I'm not Dead" I screamed at him. He shook his head.

"Don't you see you already are"

"No, I Can't be dead Max is relying on me and the flock"

"your here with me, for now" He said taking my hand. I quickly pulled my hand from his grip.

"Your lieing"

"Am I" He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. " See you soon" Then he faded away. The entire room faded away.

My eyes flashed open, and I started coughing, gasping for air. I was in a hospital, an I'v tube in my arm. I had stopped coughing, but I was breathing hard. No one was in the room. I tried to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember, I was at the house and Iggy was saying 'Stay with me Ashley.' I thought back to the moment. I could hear voices and crying in the hallway.

"I'm Sorry but she's gone" Said a doctor. I could hear the flock crying in the hallway. " We tried everything, I'm sorry" So they think dead? I must have been dead. There was a sharp pain in my head, right where I had fell at. I layed down and shut my eyes feeling the pain fill my head.

"C-can we see her" Iggy said in tear chocked voice.

"Are you sure Ig" Gazzy said.

"I wanna say my final goodbye, then were going and I'm killing Dylan" I heard him get up and open the door. He came to my bed side.

"I'm sorry" He said. " Don't worry I'm going to kill Dylan" He took my hand In his.

"I love you" He said in a low voice, and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and opened my eyes. My head still hurt, but I could bear it for Iggy.

"I love you too" I said lightly. His head shot up and he looked at my face and saw my eyes open. His face lit up.

"Your Alive" He practically screamed. Wait no He did scream it. Everyone else came running in.

"Ig Head ache" I whispered. He nodded his head, and I was soon swarmed with hugs.

"We thought we lost you" Gazzy said tears running down his face.

" No, your not getting rid of me that easily" I looked at Iggy. " I told you I was staying with you" a smile landed on his face. I layed my head back down and shut my eyes.

"What time is it" I asked, to anyone in the room.

"4am of the next day" Angel said. I opened my eyes. I was dead for a while.

"4am?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we all head home and we come visit Ashley tomorrow" My mom said. Iggy looked at her. She sighed and nodded. He smiled and looked at me.

"I'm guessing your staying?" I said. He nodded. " Good, cause I don't think I could make it threw the night here alone, the smell alone is driving me crazy" I got my hugs from the flock and they left, except Iggy. He went into the bathroom and came out in his Pj's. Which was sweat pants, and a t-shirt. He came over and slid in the hospital bed next to me. I put my head on his chest and shut my eyes. He put his arms around me, and whispered something.

"Huh?"

" I said goodnight" he kissed my forehead and shut his eyes. I shut mine as well and fell asleep surrounded by his warmth and protection.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Fang's POV

" Yo, Love bird knock it off" I yelled at Iggy and Ashley. I wasn't in the mood to see all the lovy dovy crap. Especially when Max is off with Dylan. The though makes me want to wring his neck. The door bell rang and Ashley shot up.

"I'll get it" She went into the kitchen, and I went back to watching TV. I was interupted by a scream. All of us shot up and dashed into the kitchen. Iggy was the first one in there. When I entered, I saw Dylan at the door. His hand over Ashley's mouth. The other one pinned her arm's behind her back. He leaned his head down and whispered something in her ear. It was so quiet that even I couldn't hear it. Then Dylan screamed, which brought me joy. Until he shoved her to the ground. I could hear her bang her head on the ground.

"Your gonna pay for that" Dylan said wipeing blood off his hand. Ha she bit him. Iggy helped Ashley into the living room, leaving me to deal with Dylan.

"Get out of here before I hurt you" I threatened.

"You don't scare me Fang" Dylan sighed. " And I know Max isn't scared of you either.

"Where. Is. She"

"Waiting for me to get back there" I felt a hint of laughter in his voice, but that pushed me over the edge. I just snapped. I charged at him and punched him square in the nose. I punched him over and over again. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him to his feet.

"If you hurt Max, you'll be dead so fast you wont know what hit you" I said sternly. " And if Ashley's hurt Iggy will Kill you as well" I relased my grip, and he staggered out the door. I went into the living room with everyone else.

"Does she have a concussion?" I asked. Iggy looked up at me.

"We don't know Dylan threw her preety hard."

"Don't worry he wont bother us for a while" Ashley shut her eyes, and eveyrone started shaking her. If she has a concussion, she might not wake up.

"Ashley Eyes open" Nudge said loudly. She reopened her eyes.

"Someone's here" Angel said looking at the door. Soon it opened and Dr. Martinez came in. She looked over, saw us and ran over.

"What happened?" she said looking at Ashley.

"Dylan" Iggy said. " But Fang beat the crap out of him"

"I'm Sleepy" Ashley said closing her eyes. We started shaking her.

"No, No Sleeping you might not wake up!" Iggy shouted at her. She opened her eyes.

"Does she have a concussion?" Dr.M asked.

"She might, Dylan threw her pretty hard" Gazzy said coming in the room with a fresh ice pack. They switched out the ice pack's. She shut her eyes again, and again we shook her. This time her eyes did not reopen.

"ASHLEY wake up" Iggy screamed, but she didn't move. She was breathing as far as we could see.

"She needs to go to the hospital now" Dr.M grabbed her purse and keys. Iggy grabbed Ashley and picked her up bridal style. He took her out a put her in the car. We all piled in after them. The hospital isn't very far, so we got there fast. Dr.M had called ahead and they were waiting for us out front. They had a gurney out front waiting for her. We opened the doors, and they loaded her onto the gurney and went rushing inside. We followed into the building. I had to Hold Iggy back, they said we couldn't come in there just yet. So were all sitting in the waiting room, watching Iggy pace around the room.

"Iggy calm down, she'll be fine" Dr. Martinez has been trying to calm Iggy down for the last 10 minutes, but yet he continues pacing. I don't blame him, I would be doing the same thing if it was Max.

"And what if she's not? What do we do then" Iggy shouted for the 3rd time, continuing his pacing. Out no where he just punchs a hole in the wall.

"DYLAN, Next time I see you your Dead" He screamed punching the wall again. OK Fang to the rescue. I got up and walked over to Iggy.

"Calm Down Ig" I grabbed his wrist before he could punch the wall again.

"Fang I'm gonna Kill him and you know I will" His voice raised with every word.

"I know you will"

"I"m gonna stab him in the neck with this" He pulled out his pocket knife. " Then he wont be able to hurt anyone ever again." When he pulled out that pocket knife everyone got scared, heck even Gazzy did. I grabbed the knife.

"You can have that back later, after you calm down"

"Give it back Fang"

"No, now listen" I put the knife in my pocket. " Don't you think I hate Dylan too, he has Max with him right now, they could be doing anything. She could already be dead" I clenched my fist at the thought.

"But you don't see me punching the wall and screaming" he turned away from me and mumbled something. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me.

"What do you want" He screamed.

"Calm down NOW" his eyes widened I had never used this kind of tone with him. "Don't' you think we all want him Dead? Everyone wants Dylan dead, and when we get there we are taking him out ourselves." I saw the Flock's eye's widening, I had never said so much in my life. WoW Max must be rubbing off on me. I released me grip.

"Thanks" He said sitting in a chair. I sat back in my seat.

"Where did that come from" Nudge asked me, referring to me calming Iggy down.

"I think Max is finally influencing me" I laughing along with everyone else.

"Next thing you know he'll walk in whereing a pink shirt"

"NO, nothing in the world would make me where a pink shirt" I couldn't even imagine me in a pink shirt. " Not even Max can make me where a pink shirt" We sat out there for hours, and then doctor finally came walking into the room.

"Your her Family?" The doctor asked.

"That would be us" Iggy said.

"Why don't we go in the room" He directed us to the room, but we stood in the hallway.

"I'm Sorry but she's gone" Said a doctor. " We tried everything, I'm sorry" that caused all of us to bust into tears. I admit it a tear or two slipped past my guard.

"C-Can we see her?" Iggy questioned, his face covered in tears.

"You sure Ig?" Gazzy said threw tears.

"I wanna say my final goodbye, then were going and I'm killing Dylan" he stood up and went into the room, leaving us in the hallway. We were all sitting there quietly, til Iggy yelled.

"Your Alive" that caused us all to dash into the the room. Everyone swarmed her with hugs. Except me, I'm not the huggiest person.

"We thought we lost you" Gazzy said tears rolling down his cheeks.

" No, your not getting rid of me that easily" She looked at Iggy. " I told you I was staying with you" a smiled landed one his face.

"What time is it?"

"4am of the next day" Angel answered. Ashley opened her eyes.

"4am?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we all head home and we come visit Ashley tomorrow" Dr.M said. Iggy looked at her. She sighed and nodded. He smiled and looked at Ashley.

"I'm guessing your staying?" She said. He nodded. " Good, cause I don't think I could make it threw the night here alone, the smell alone is driving me crazy" The flock gave her hugs and we left. We went back into the parking lot and got into the car. The ride home was silent. We pulled in the driveway and everyone piled out. i went up to my room and checked my blog.

Fang's blog!

Veiwer number 3,552,033

Hey everyone Fang here, I just had the longest day possible. We were going to get Max, but Dylan shows up at our door. He almost killed Ashley, but don't worry he has a broken face, thanks to your's featherly. Iggy took it the hardest. Ashley actual was dead for like an hour, but some how she survived. Which everyone's happy aboutl. It's 4am and I may be tired, but I'll answer some question's so ask away.

Flyingfungirl444- Sound's like you had a long day

Fang- yeah, but we've had worse.

Justmefan- How did Dylan kill her?

Fang- he slammed her head into the ground, and she had a concussion, so yeah.

Flockgirl212- Any word on Max?

Fang- Not at the moment, hope she's OK

Well I'm off to bed, been up for to dang long

Fly on

Fang


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Fang's POV

We finished breakfast and were on are way to see how Ashley's holding up. We pulled into the hospital parking lot. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge, literally shot out of the car and ran up to the front door. They all seem to like Ashley. She's bonded with each one of them. Angel and her bond over mind reading. They pull pranks on us saying what we thought. Gazzy and Ashley bond over explosions. I rember one time when we got home, they were cleaning up an explosion. She took the blame for the explosion. Even though we knew it was him. Nudge bonds over the fashion magazine's Ashley sneeks for her. They both read them, and Ashley helps Nudge, Modify her outfits. I got out of the car and went in to the hospital. I've learned to like Ashley, she's a good friend. Plus you know, she's Max's twin. The flock was waiting in the elevator for us. We stepped in a pushed the button. The door's opened on the 5th floor and we stepped out. Down the hall the third door on the left I said in my head. We got to the door and I opened it just enough to peak in the room. Iggy and Ashley were fast asleep. I opened the door and we all walked in. the two of them didn't even move.

"They Look so cute together" Nudge whispered to Angel. She smiled and nodded. Gazzy came and stood by me.

"Girls" I chuckled, cause I knew what he ment. The look of the two of them made me think of Max Her at the school, With Dylan. God I hate that guy. First he takes Max, Then he almost kills Ashley. Me and Iggy both have a bone to pick with him. I wonder what she's doing right now. She's probably off with Dylan. Having a wonderful time.

The thought of that caused me to brake the pencil I was holding.

It'll be OK Fang . Angel told me in my mind.

Yeah I know. But this is just a set back, that Dylan set up.

I know were behind Fang, but it's not like we could have left Ashley for dead.

I know Iggy wouldn't have left her.

Like I said, everything will be OK. The conversation ended when Ashley started to move. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ashley" Angel ran over and gave her a hug. " How you feeling?"

"A lot better, my head doeesn't hurt as much as it did yesturday"

"That's good" Dr. M said entering the room. I could see that Iggy was still asleep. He hadn't slept for day or two. He wouldn't leave Ashley's side. When the doctor said she was dead, Iggy punched a hole in the wall.

"Yeah" She looked at Dr.M " When are they letting me out of here, we still have to go get Max."

"They said when every your ready"

"Great" she nudged Iggy, and he opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He said yawning.

"Time to Wake up"

"No its not" He shut his eyes again. This time Ashley elbowed him.

"Up Now, we have places to go people to save" Iggy opened his eyes and sat up. Ashley slid off her bed and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but got her balance. She looks so much like Max, the only difference I've picked up on, is the red streaks in her hair. They even act the same. There Sarcastic tones, the faces they make, the way they act.

"Here Ashley we brought you some clothes" Nudge said handing her a bag. She smiled and took the bag into the bathroom. Iggy stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Not very comfy are they Ig" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, No at all" Soon Ashley came back out in Skinney jeans and a t-shirt that said. 'Sarcasm its one of my many talents'

"Nudge you picked out something I would actual wear cool" She said Straightening out her shirt.

"Actually, Fang made us pick out that other than the skirt we had" Ashley glanced at me and smiled.

"Thanks Fang, without you I would be in a skirt"

"Yup" I said cassualy. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the flock.

"We ready?" We all stood up and went out the door. We took the elevatpr down to the first floor and went outside. We all piled in the van and headed home. On the ride home Iggy, Gazzy and Ashley got this stupid idea to start singing.

"99 bottle's of beer on the wall 99 bottle's of beer take one down pass it around d-" they sang in perfect harmony.

"SHUT UP" I screamed at them, but when do they listen.

"98 bottle's of beer on the wall 98 bottle's beer take one down pass it around drinkitty drink til it runs out" they sang the whole ride home. When we pulled in the drive way they were at 91.

"91 bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottle's of beer take one down pass it around drinkitty drink til it runs out" they sang as we went in the door.

"Enough with the dang song already" Nudge complained, of course they just laughed and continued.

"90 bottle's of beer on the wall 90 bottle's of beer take one down pass it around drinkitty drink til it runs out"

"Save the singing for when we get Max back, you can annoy the crap out of her" they finally quit and went upstairs. I sat walked up stairs, peace and quiet. I went into mine and Ig's room and started packing a bag. Just some important stuff. Pocket knife and change of clothes. I went downstair,into the kitchen, and packed up some food. Soon everyone came downstairs, a bag in there hands.

"Let's roll" Gazzy said slinging his bag over his shoulder. We stood in the yard and opened our wings. There were no neibor's, so no one saw us.

"Good luck" said as we took off. We soared thousand's of feet in the air, til we could easily be mistaken for birds.

"Ah Fresh air" Ashley said dive bombing a few hundred feet then flying back up to us.

"Yeah, I love flying" Nudge said agreeably. I nodded. Yeah Fly is pretty cool, its better than driving. Up here there's no traffic lights, traffic, idiotic people driving other cars. There's really nothing up here, but us and a few birds.

- Skipping the long boring flight-

"Any idea where they took her?" I asked Ashley, about 15 hours later. Yeah we had been flying for a while. We had stopped once but it wasn't for very long. She pulled up on my left, are wings barely touching.

"Most likely the school, that's where Dylan lives" she replied.

"They took her back to the school" Angel said from right below me. I nodded.

"So we head there, get Max and kepp her out of contact from Dylan for 12 hours" I said.

"24 hours" Corrected Ashley of course. "Then she'll be the Max we all know and Love"

"Right" We were flying in a V formation, like geese do, I found it cool. Angel was in the front, Gazzy to her left. Nudge to her right. Me and Iggy at the ends, and Ashley flying in the middle of the V for some odd reason.

"Cause I wanna be in the middle" She said reading my thought's. Having two mind reader's can some time's be a pain. Angel and Ashley glared at me, and I admit it. I cracked s smile.

"Hey, I see the school" Gazzy called, grabbing our attention. We all looked, and about a mile away we could see a huge building. The same big building I had seen so many times.

"I saw we land and refuel then storm the place" I suggested. Everyone nodded and we landed in the woods. I slipped my bag off and started pulling out food, while Iggy was starting a fire. I sent Ashley, Gazzy and Angel to go get firewood.

"What can I do Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Clear that brush" I pointed to a huge pile of brush by where Iggy had a fire going. Soon the others came back with arm's load of fire wood. After eating some food, we all settled down for the night.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Iggy POV

Let's see its 3am now and its my watch. Still tired, but I can't go back to sleep. What to do. What to do. There is nothing to do. I have another half hour of my watch then its Nudge's watch. I stood up and looked around. Nothing of course. Somedays you wish erasers's would attack. Just to fill the boredom. That's what I'm full of boredom.

"Enough with the boredom thoughts" Ashley complained from the other side of the fire. " I get that your bored" she put her head back down on her bunched up jacket and shut her eyes. The air was quiet and still. A little to quiet. I stood up, opened my wings and flew straight upwards. There were a few van's headed in our direction. I better warn the other's. I dropped back into camp.

"Come on guys we gotta Move" I yelled putting the fire out.

"Why?" Nudge said rubbing her sleep filled eyes.

"I saw Van's leaving the school headed in our direction."

"I hear them to Ig" Ashley said stretching. " And there close" I could see the head light's of the van now.

"Any chance Max is in there?" Fang question once we were air born.

"She's not" Ashley and Angel said at the same time. I looked at them.

"How d-"

"Max's thought's would be all like, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan" She said in a high pitched voice. We all laughed.

"So we need to get the heck out of here, like now"

"Why do I have the sudden feeling I wanna smash into thoose van's?" Ashley questioned.

"Cause your related to Max" Gazzy called.

"Haha I know right" She said. "Can we still attack the van's"

"No stay on course" I rolled my eyes and we continued on, flying at night.

-15 minutes later-

We had been flying for 15 minutes when I hit something small.

"What the heck" I yelled as I spun a bit. I flew back up to other who were laughing. "What did I hit?"

"You hit a" Gazzy said threw laughs. "A BIRD" The he collapsed in laughter.

"I hit a bird?"

"Yes you did"

"i didn't see it"

"Better not be blind again" Ashley said laughing.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothin, just watch where your going"

"MMM K" I could see the school we were like right above it. "Let's land" we all dived down and landed in the huge yard it thought we were in the clear but, when am I right. Of course flyboys and Erasers came pouring out grabbing us.

"Great" I mumbled as they swung a huge stick at me knocking me unconsiouse.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ashley POV

Did you know getting hit with a big stick hurts? I mean like really badly, and waking up in a dog crate isn't any better. I mean I get hit with a stick then thrown in a crate, not very fun. I sat up and looked at everyone else. Fang and Gazzy were awake. The others weren't.

"They need to really update this place" I complained. Fang turned his head and looked at me. I could see the big red mark on the side of his face. As well as one on Gazzy's, who was curled up in a ball, to my left? Soon Angel, Nudge and Iggy woke up. I had Gazzy to my left, Angel to the right, Iggy across from me, and Fang next to him. And of course Nudge was above me. So it was kind of like being in a box inside another box. I looked at Gazzy who had a face full of tears. I slid over and stuck my hand threw the bars and taking his hand. He looked up and I gave him a heart felt smile. He smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, we always get out of this" I whispered to him.

"I wonder where Max is" he said, as the door opened. Can you guess what idiotic guy walked in? If you guessed Dylan you guessed right.

"Hello everyone, good to see you" he said walking towards my crate.

"You guy's should think about redecorating" I said gesturing to the room around me. He came and crouched in front of my cage.

"I thought I killed you off" he snarled hitting the cage.

"Pfft you thought I was gonna die that easily, I'm basically immortal"

"Yeah because we need someone with your sarcasm immortal"

"Why not it always makes life interesting" I said as the door opened again and Max popped her head in the room.

"HI Dylan" She said walking in. He stood and looked at her.

"I told you to wait out there"

"I didn't want to be away from you" She said wrapping her arms around him. I could practically feel Fang tense up from across the isle

"Fine you can stay"

"Yay" I said cheerily in Max's voice, and then realized it actual sounded like Max's voice. Everyone looked at me.

"Did you just mimic Max?" Gazzy asked a tad bit surprised I shrugged.

"A twin power a guess" I looked over at Dylan.

"I will now kill myself" I said in his voice, we all erupted in laughter. That earned me a kick to my cage and Glare, both from Dylan. He put his arms around Max.

"Dylan when I get out of this cage I. Will. Kill. You" Fang threatened his grip tightening on the bars.

"Why am I making you mad?" he snickered. "Then this will tick you off greatly" he leaned in and kissed Max. Fang's face was scary and I mean scary! Gazzy and Iggy were making gagging sounds and I was laughing at them. Then I looked and saw a rock on the ground. I focused on it and moved it so it hit Dylan in the head. It worked. He turned at looked at me.

"Oh did I ruin the moment" I said in Max's sarcastic tone. He picked up my crate and threw it across the room. It smashed against the wall.

"Listen you freak, you'll be dead by tomorrow, so shut up or I'll kill you today" I rolled my eyes.

"OK Freak, you want to kill me do it now" I snarled. He grabbed my crate and put it on a cart.

"You want me to kill you I will" he rolled me out of the room and down the hall. Well hey if I'm gonna die I'm gonna have some fun. I started acting like I was 4.

"Dylan" I wined like a four year old. "Push the cart faster" he kicked the cage and I giggled. I smiled and waved at the whitecoats. I saw Jeb in the hall.

"HI DAD" I screamed pressing my face to the bars. He looked over and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to Dylan.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked pointing to me.

"He's gonna kill me" I said smiling. See some days I can be a pain in the butt. If Star was here the two of us can really annoy people so bad that they want to pull there hair out, but sadly she still lives with her mom, who wont let her move out.

"Dylan you can't kill her"

"Yeah not she told me to" he said glaring at me.

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"You are not children knock it off" Jeb said stopping our fight, like he use to. We both looked up at him. "You are teenagers act like it, now Dylan take her back with the others and don't bicker with her" He turned and went into another room. Dylan turned me around and started pushing it back down the hallway, back to the room.

"You got in trouble" I said and he kneed the cage. We came back into the room and he put my cage back.

"One more day and I get to kill you" He said then left the room, Max by his side.

"Ashley, you OK?" Iggy question once they left. I nodded.

"Surprisingly Jeb wont let Dylan kill me today" I said leaning against the cage bars.

"Thank God" Came surprisingly from Fang. We all looked at him. He shrugged.

"Guess Fang doesn't want to see me die"

"I don't want to see anyone die" he said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. Yeah I didn't want to see anyone die, but I knew what he was thinking. Ever since Max was taken, he looks at me like I'm Max. I remember when Dylan slammed my head into the ground, his face was angry, even more than Iggy's. When they found out I was alive, he over joyed. He didn't show it, but he thought it.

"So we get to die tomorrow" Nudge said. "Great"

"Oh please Dylan doesn't have the nerve to kill us. Well he might kill me; he does know me one weakness."

"Which is?" Iggy of course wanted to know.

"Oh like I'm gonna tell you"

"Please"

"Its chocolate chip cookies" I said joking. We all had a round of laughs. Even Fang laughed a little.

"That's not your real weakness"

"I'm not telling you" he rolled his eyes as the door opened again. This time it was just Max. She had the evilest look on her face.

"What did they cut you off from Dylan?" She kicked my cage. "Anyone else kicks my cage its gonna brake" WAM! She kicked it again, which was right according to plan. If she kicked it maybe 2 more times I can bust out of here.

"Quiet Mutant" She snarled looking at me threw the bars.

"Oh and your not a mutant, why don't you open those wings of yours, and tell me your not a mutant.

"I had my wings REMOVED" She snarled.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

((A/N Not gonna leave you hanging!))

.

.

.

.

**Part 2**

OK, either I'm hearing things or did Max say she got her wings removed. If she did, then how in the heck are we supposed to get her home?

"R-Removed?" Fang stuttered.

"There removed" she said. I read her mind, care to see what it said.

Max's mind- Dylan Dylan Dylan Dylan. Ha I got you that's not what it really said.

Max's mind- These ignorant little freaks will have there wings ripped off, and I'll be the only one with wings. Hmmmm wonder where Dylan went. I'm gonna go find him.

I Knew Dylan was somewhere in her thoughts.

"Oh please, you wouldn't have your wings removed, if your life depended on it"

"Want proof?"

"Were good" Gazzy said sitting up. Max walked over and crouched in front of Fang's cage and looked at him.

"Fang, Fang, Fang" She said quietly shaking her head. "And to think I thought you were cute" I could see Fang's grip on the bar's tighten. "But your then enemy now"

"Oh give it a rest Max" I said, she turned to my cage.

"Alright listen you infuriating freak!" She began. "I don't care what you say or do, you'll be dead tomorrow, and then I wont have to deal with your mouth" she kicked the cage, hard too. Then I made my move. I launched both my feet at the cage book, and WAM! It blasted open hitting Max. I jumped out and tackled her. I turned opened Iggy's door, then Fang's, and so on til we were all free. I grabbed Max under one arm and Fang got the other.

"Were Free" I cheered as we smashed down the door. The alarms sounded, and of course we ran.

"HELP, there kidnapping me" Max screeched. She's pathetic when she's brainwashed. Last time we got kidnap she went out kicking and screaming. And by that I mean kicking people who were screaming. Whitecoats came running out to see what was going on. I saw a whitecoats whisper something, and if I heard right then I'm going for it.

"Iggy" I yelled over the sirens. "You and Fang take Max and everyone else out of here now" I handed him Max.

"What about you?" He questioned loudly.

"I'll meet you outside" I turned and dashed down the other hall way. I was crashing threw whitecoats, Flyboys, and Ari. Crap not him again. He is not keeping me from my goal. He launched a side kick to my head and I crashed to the floor. I jumped to my feet and punched him in his chest, knocking the air out of him. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and slammed me into the wall.

"I know where your headed and you'll never see him again" Then he slammed me into the wall. I mean he really did. I jumped out of the Ashley shaped hole in the wall and dashed towards him. He was ready for me to. I got a hard punch to the side and I swear I had broken a bone, but I kept moving. I was mad now, I raised my hand using a large amount of strength I blasted fire at him. Catching his hair on fire. I grinned and jumped over him as he stop, dropped, and rolled. I ran down the hall, then it hit me what room was he in. I stopped a started screaming his name.

"Jake" I yelled running down hall after hall, til I heard him.

"Help!" he screamed from a door at the end of the hall. I dashed down there and kicked the door down. My body ached all over, so it hurt badly. I looked in there Jake was strapped to a test table, an IV tube in his arm. I ran over, took the tube out and unstrapped him. He wrapped me into a bear hug.

"Thank god I thought I was going to be stuck here" he said as he hugged me. I escaped the hug.

"Come on everyone is waiting outside" I said grabbing his hand. We raced back down the halls, of course running into an idiot named Ari.

"I see you found him"

"And I see your still in flames"

"Wonder how that happened"

"The same way it will if you don't move!" I screamed and raised my hands. He was smart enough to move, so we blasted out of here. We smashed out the door and took flight. I had to help Jake a bit, cause he was hurt. We flew up towards the others.

"Look who else survived the grave" I said as me and Jake flew over.

"You both should be dead" Max of course said. I looked at Fang.

"Can I kick her just once?"

"No" I rolled my eyes at we flew home.

- Not gonna bore you with the 15 hour flight-

We landed in the lawn, tired. We had flown for 15 straight hours. We all went inside and sat down. Max had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"Here" I said walking over to Fang. " I'll Take her upstairs and watch her, if she stays asleep, for another 9 hours were home free, but if not were gonna be fighting her. I grabbed Max and dragged her upstairs. I put her down on her bed, and then went into the bathroom. I grabbed the first aid kit. We have one in like every room. I was badly bruised, nothing broken, except maybe my hand, from when I punched Ari. I cleaned up my bruises and I looked not that bad.

"Ouch" I groaned flopping on my bed. I so wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Nudge came in to check on me about an hour later.

"Hey Nudge" I said closing the book had picked from Max's book shelf.

"How's Max watch going?"

"Its great, I get to hear her mumble in her sleep"

"Yeah" She said. "Hey, I bet you the first thing she says when she wakes up is where's Fang"

"I bet she says where's the Flock" I said.

"Fine its a bet" We shook hands on it. "Wait what's the prize?"

"The winner get's the pick the loser's outfit, make up, and do there hair, for school tomorrow" I thought about it.

"Deal" I said. "Now can you watch Max, I need to get some shut eye" she nodded and sat in the rocking chair we had. I covered up and shut my eyes.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Max POV

I opened my eyes, and I was in my room. Last thing I remember was I was at school, and Dylan showed up. He attacked us and grabbed me from Fang. FANG! Oh god where is he. I sat up and looked around. Nudge was reading in the rocking chair and the other bed was empty.

"Nudge?" I said slipping out of bed. She closed the book and walked over to me.

"Morning Max"

"Where's Fang" she smiled then laughed.

"Ah ha I win" She chanted. I gave her a confused look. "Follow me" I followed her out into the hall, and down the stairs. We walked into the living room, no one was there.

"She's Awake" Nudge yelled. Fang was the first one in the room.

"Thank god your alright" He said, and gave me a hug. I got a hug from everyone.

"Ashley I win" Nudge said, and Ashley sighed.

"Max, what did you ask when you first woke up" She asked me. I pulled back from my hug from Angel and looked at her.

"Where's Fang?" I asked, and Nudge grinned. "Why?"

"You'll see tomorrow" She said a slumped on the couch looking upset. Kind of curious.

"Any one know what there talking about?" Iggy questioned.

"No one but them"

"Like I said, you will see what pain I have to go threw tomorrow"

"It wont be pain it will be beauty, and can Angel help me?"

"Sure, just don't make me look stupid" I sat down just a tad bit confused.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" I asked, since they told me it was Sunday.

"Well you weren't actual asleep the hole time" Ashley said. After 15 minutes I knew everything. I ran upstairs and into my bathroom. I needed to disinfect my mouth. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked opening the door to see Fang.

"Nope, I need no mental help" He said sliding in the room and shutting the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Try to disinfect my mouth, why?" he smirked. Cause when does Fang ever smile.

"Here let me help" He said, putting his hand on my waist. He leaned in and kissed me. His kiss wasn't as forceful as most of his. It was actual really nice. My arms snaked there way around his neck. We tilted our heads to get closer. I don't remember but at one point I was up against the wall. Then there was banging on the door.

"Quit making out with Fang, and come eat" Ashley of course. I pulled back from Fang and Smiled. We walked down into the living room hand in hand. Everyone was eating pizza.

"Pizza, for breakfast" I asked, since it was like 8 in the morning.

"Hey, anytime is Pizza time" Gazzy said grabbing another slice. He had a point. I walked over grabbed a slice. There was no where to sit. We didn't have enough seats for everyone in the house to sit down.

"Here, I'll move" Ashley said, she stood up and slid over into Iggy's lap, who happily smiled. Fang sat down, and patted his lap. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Oh and Max we have other news" Iggy said, and Ashley smiled. Oh God this can't be good.

"Please tell me I'm not going to be Aunt Max"

"Nope, your twin sister Max" Ashley said hugging me.

"T-Twin sister?" I questioned.

"That's right" She said, soon my mom came home.

"Max, Your alright" She came over and hugged me.

"Hi MOM" Me and Ashley said.

"God Three girls" She said shaking her head. I laughed, cause there was Me, Ashley and Ella. Three girls.

"Yeah, three girls, that are actually yours, two other girls, and four boys. Great" Ashley said and we all laughed.

"Wait who's older?" I asked. I wanted to see if I was older or if Ashley was.

"Max your older by 2 minutes" I cheered.

"Aha I am the oldest" we sat around and watched a some TV and a few movies.

"Hey Max your awake" I heard from a familiar voice, I spun my head towards the stair case, and there Jake was bandaged up. I ran over and hugged him.

"Jake, you alive" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. We broke apart.

"When I saw you at the school, I knew something was up" he said and sat on the floor. I went back over and sat on Fang's lap. Who glared at Jake? I elbowed him.

"Calm yourself and quit being jealous" I whispered. "Hey Mom, Is Jake coming to school with us?"

"Yup, just let me make a few calls" She took the phone into the other room. The rest of the day flew by. Get it? Flew by, like a Never mind.

"Night Twin sister" I said slipping into my bed.

"Night" She said and rolled over. I landed my head down and feel asleep.

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nudge's POV

Today I get to do Ashley's Hair and Make up and pick out an outfit. We had gone to the store and grabbed some new clothes. Ashley hated them, she actual offered my 20 bucks not to make her wear them, but nope. This is going to bed fun. I grabbed my make up back and sat down.

"Don't make me look stupid" She said. "And Touch my red streaks and I'll kill you" She threatened.

"OK" I said lying. I was going to put pink streaks in her hair. "Now close you eyes." She closed them. She looked so out of character in a pink shirt, that still hid her wings, and a black skirt. Not to mention the heels. I started curling her hair, while Angel did her make up. I streaked white over the red to make it pink, and It Worked.

Ashley POV

After 30 long minutes they said I could open my eyes. They left and I looked in the mirror. I looked nothing like myself. My hair was curled, I had make-up on, and my clothes were nothing like me. WAIT! Why is my hair streaked pink. I'm gonna kill them. I stormed out of the room and down the stairs, almost tripping cause of the heels. Everyone was at the table, waiting for Iggy to finish breakfast.

"Nudge you are so dead" I said. Max looked over and laughed at me.

"You look ridicules" and I did. I looked like Barbie.

"She does not" Nudge snapped. Iggy looked over and his eyes widened. Fang looked up, and they both gave a low whistle. I grinned, as Fang got a slap to the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Iggy Whistled"

"Its his girlfriend!" Max protested.

"And trust me I'm happy about it," Iggy said setting the food on the table, then walking over.

"Tell me how terrible I look" I said meaning the pink shirt.

"You look adorable" He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. I ate up, then time for school,. GREAT! Did you catch the sarcasm there?

We walked into the school. I had already gotten a few whistles from boys. And they got glares from Iggy. I looped my arm around his.

"There just immature" I whispered. We all walked to our lockers and grabbed our books. There was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around.

"Hey babe, care to see a movie with me" Some Jock said.

"Nope I'm good" I said grabbing my math book, and shutting my locker.

"Hey No one says no to Jimmie D" He said standing in my path way.

"Well I just did" I looped my arm around Iggy. "If I want to go see a movie I will with my boyfriend" Iggy gave a winning smile. Boys. Then I saw something that was terrible, and I guess Max saw it too.

"Oh god she's here" Max said, she turned and walked into her first hour leaving us.

"I know"

"Who?" Iggy asked, I'm guessing a tad bit confused. I pointed to the red haired girl.

"Its Lissa" Fang said

"Wait you know her?"

"Yeah, we went to school with her, and I kind of ummm" Fang stuttered.

"They dated" Iggy clarified I laughed. Lissa looked over and saw Fang.

"Nick!" She said and ran over. "What are you doing here, with" She looked at us "These Two?"

"I'm here with my brother and his girlfriend" He said pointing o me and Iggy. She looked over at us.

"Hi James" She said disgustedly to Iggy, who looked at the floor. Then she looked at me.

"Good to see the loser Again" She said chewing her gum.

"Good to see the creep again"

"You want to fight?" She said anger. Her gang of girls came and stood behind her.

"I kicked your buts last time, and I will again" I kicked up my foot about half an inch and my shoe slid off sailing upwards into my hand.

"This may be a shoe, but I can still hurt you with it" her eyes widened, and I just grinned. I slid my shoe back on, just as the bell rang.

"Come on you two were already late for class" I said to Fang and Iggy. "Let's move" we wandered down the hall and into first hour.

"Do you have a pass?" The teacher asked as we walked in.

"Nope"

"Then your tardy, would you like to share where you four have been this week" He said, meaning me, Iggy, Fang, and Max, who was sitting into the front row.

"Playing the run away" I said.

"Yeah, these to decided to run away" Fang said pointing to me and Iggy. I glared at him.

"And we went after them" Max added.

"May I ask why you ran away?" Mr. Smith asked.

"We ran out of chocolate chip cookies" I said, the class erupted in laughter.

"Mrs. Ride, you have detention"

"OK, see you there" I said saluting him.

"And I believe you all have detention to make up for" He said. We all slide into our seats and out school day of terror began.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Gazzy's POV

I wrote down the spelling words off the board. There was, Because, Train, Dinosaur, and few others. These were simple, but my spelling is the worst. The teacher said we were going to go play outside.

"Trevor" Some boys yelled. "Come play catch" The boy held a baseball in his hand. I went over and took the ball. I threw it to one of them, going to easy. Cause I can throw really hard.

"Come on you can throw harder than that" He tempted. I picked up the ball, and hurled it with all my might. It went sailing past them.

"Whoa, that was so cool" A girl said walking over. "I'm Alana" She held out her hand I shook it and introduced myself.

"I'm Trevor" I introduced, and she smiled.

"Cool name" She said then ran over to her friends. What was that about? She introduced herself, and then runs off. Girls are confusing.

_We are not!_ Angel's voice bellowed in my head.

"Yes you are" I replied mentally.

"_We are not, and umm could you come help me?"_

"With what?"

"_Well I want to try to seem normal so I don't want to hurt this boy from your class, he's meaning mean, and says he'll punch me"_

"On my way" I turned, and looked around, til I saw Angel, with two other girls, and standing there was two boys from my class. I walked over there.

"Now shut up or I'll punch you" He threatened to Angel grabbing her shirt. I ran over and pushed him to the ground.

"You trying to hurt my little sister" I snarled in his face. His friend grabbed me, and I easily flipped him over my shoulder.

"I'll ask you again" I grabbed his shirt collar. "You trying to hurt my sister" Angel was watching, and so were her friends. Who looked terrified, by either me, or the kids from my class. They stood up and punched me.

"You want to fight?" one guy snarled. "Bring it" he punched my in the gut again. I punched him in the gut twice as hard.

"I have five older siblings, that are ruthless, and you think I don't know how to fight" I said to the guy on the ground. I had forgotten about the other guy til he jumped on my back, like the erasers had done so many times. I had to remind myself that there not erasers, a few times. I fell to the ground, his hands on the throat. I pried his hands off rolled over and punched him square in the nose. I think I went to far, cause there was a cracking sound. He fell to the ground and cried. The other guy got scared and ran off. I stood up and walked over to Angel.

"You OK?" I questioned. She nodded.

"How about you?" I pointed to my nose. She put her hands on it and there was a crack, and all the pain was gone.

"Thanks" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I'm Glad your OK" her friends looked terrified by me. Angel's teacher yelled for her class so she had to go. I walked with her to her line. When they were lined up, I kissed her forehead and left. I went back over to the kids I was playing catch with.

"Dude you beat up Nathan" Travis said holding up his hand for me to high five, which I did.

"What's so great about beating up Nathan?" I questioned.

"He was held back twice, and is the bully of the school; he's mean to everyone, what made you go fight him?"

"He messed with my little sister" I told them. "I am very protective of her, since she's the youngest"

"How many siblings do you have?" Josh asked.

"Well there's, Arial who's 7, me, Tiffany who's 12, James, Nick, and Max, and Ashley are 15, so there's 7 of us in all." there eyes wide.

"WOW four teenage siblings, that's gotta suck"

"Kind of, especially with a set of twins"

"Twins, dang, that sucks man"

"Yeah, and there all ruthless" I said as the teacher yelled for us. We all walked over and stood in a line.

"Oh my god what happened to you Trevor" Alana said once we were in the room. We were having free time.

"I got into a fight" I said calmly.

"With Nathan" Travis cut in. Her eyes widened.

"You got into a fight with Nathan" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"And he won" Joshua chipped in. Alana ran over and told her friends, they told others and soon the whole class knew. They surrounded me, saying a bunch of stuff.

"You beat him up, no way he's bigger than everyone here" Called one.

"I saw the whole fight, he flipped Nathan over his shoulder" Another said.

"Tell us what happened"

"Yeah!"

"Quiet!" Travis yelled. "Let the man tell his story"

"Well alright, I was playing around with my bud's Travis and Josh, and when I looked up, Nathan was trying o hurt my little sister" I said. "So I went over and set him straight" everyone cheered.

"I went over to him and yelled, you trying to hurt my sister; he said he would punch her, and me, so I punched him right in the face. With punched a few times, then his buddy tackled me and tried to strangled me. I spun around and broke his nose, he fell to the ground crying, and his buddy ran off" Everyone cheered again.

"Trevor your a hero" Alana cheered. "Trevor Trevor Trevor" She started chanting, and soon everyone was chanting my name... I hushed them down.

"Thanks everyone, but all I did was stick up for myself like everyone else should do." I said as the lunch bell rang. We all dashed out of the room and down to the cafeteria. Actually right now, I felt, just a bit, Normal.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Iggy's POV

Lunch time! I put my books in my locker and went to the cafeteria. I could see Fang and Max already in line together. I slipped over there and in line with them.

"Hey Max, Nick" I said slipping in line.

"Hey James" Max said, "How was class?"

"I don't know I fell asleep"

"Hey Me too" Fang said. "Oh and there letting us eat outside today"

"Joy" Max muttered. We got our food and went outside. We sat down on the ground in a circle, and then Nudge showed up and joined us.

"Hey guess what news I over heard?" she said opening her milk.

"What?" I asked, I admit, curious.

"Gazzy beat the crap out of this boy in his class" She said. And I was shocked. Gazzy doesn't fight, unless its necessary.

"He What" Max practically shouted.

"They said something about the boy was gonna punch Angel, so Gazzy beat the shot out of him" She said as two kids from the elementary school, which is write by the high school, and middle school, came over.

"Are you Trevor's brothers and sister's" the girl asked, as Ashley walked over.

"Shemellow" Ashley said sitting next to me. "Who the kid?"

"I'm Alana" She introduced herself. "And your the Ride's right?"

"That would be us" Max stated, on her guard. The two girls went over and hugged Max, who was surprised.

"We want to thank you guys, for teaching Trevor to fight, he saved us from the bully Nathan" She said ands ran back over to her friends. Then Angel came over.

"Hey Max" She said sitting right next to Max.

"So how was your day" Max said sternly.

"You know?" She asked. We nodded. "I was trying to be normal"

"So that doesn't mean Gazzy get's to beat people up!" Fang shouted.

"He was protecting me, the guy was gonna punch me, and like I said I was trying to be normal, cause a 7 year old girl, beating up a boy that's 10 seemed fishy, don't you think?"

"Well it does" I said as Gazzy came over, his black eye showing proudly, with some of his friends.

"Hey guys" He said when we were in ear shot. His buddies were standing by him; one looked like a mini version of Fang, but with a smile.

"This is Travis" He said pointing to the guy who looked like Fang. "And this is Josh" He pointed to the guy with blond hair. The waved. Gazzy snapped his fingers and the guys turned and left.

"Well hello Mr. Popular" Ashley of course snickered. I elbowed her. "What? He's already got the gang, can't add a bit of attitude to the mix"

"NO" Me, Max, and Fang yelled in unison. She rolled her eyes.

"So how was your fight?" Fang brought up.

"Well I won it" He tried, but got glared a from Max. "He was gonna hurt Angel, and I was trying to be normal"

"By beating a kid up!" I shouted. Ashley was laughing. We all looked at her.

"What so funny?" I questioned.

"Gazzy's face, at the beginning of the fight" She said threw laughs. "I'm watching the fight in his mind" that she said quieter.

"He is telling the truth though" She said after her fit of laughter. "They started it"

"I'm going to get some more chips" Max said, and got up and left.

"I'll go with her" Fang of course commented. So that left, Me, Ashley, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. We were all sitting there having a good time til these two boys who were like 18 came over to us, with another little boy.

"Back for round to?" Gazzy said standing up.

"Yeah, I want to see you take on my brother's" He pointed to the big thought guys standing behind him. I stood up and went over to him.

"Well if were gonna fight, I suggest we do it evenly" I said, as Max and Fang came out.

"Hey Nick" Fang came over.

"What?"

"Up for a fight?" I questioned, as Max came over.

"Who's fighting?" I pointed to me, Fang, and the big boys. One of them gave a whistle.

"And who's this?" He said looking over his shades.

"My girlfriend, any other question's?" Fang snarled.

"Burnage" Ashley snickered of course. She got up and came over to us.

"Dude. forget her look at that one" The other guy said pointing to Ashley. They both gave a whistle.

"You know" Ashley said taking off her heel. "This is more than just a shoe" Max snorted a laugh.

"Its OK, I like E'm fiesty" he said. "And you are?"

"She's my girlfriend, touch her and die" I threatened, in a sweet tone. They looked at me, then Fang.

"I came for a fight" one guy said. "Danny here reay to fight, ain't you Danny?"

"Heck yeah Man" Said the guy named Danny.

"Don't hurt them" Ashley and Max called in unison , sitting back in the circle.

"We'll go easy on them" Fang joked.

"Easy on us?" Danny said. "You here that Micheal"

"Yeah I heard them" Micheal snarled. "They think we weak and ain't gonna fight"

"I think you need a grammer check" Nudge said looking over.

"You wanna fight little girl?"

"Oh please, She could take you down" I said pointing to Angel. The both laughed.

"Sure she could"

"Alright, James, Nick, quit your bickering and beat them up" Ashley said opening a bag of chips. With out another word Fang punched one of them clean in the face.

"Rule number one, never be caught off guard" Max said, and we all laughed. I punched the other, and he fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"Ouch, dude that hurt" he said clutching his now broken nose.

"Now, you hurt Ariel or Trevor, and we'll brake your face" I threatened. They nodded and ran off.

"WIMPS" Ashley yelled, as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by like normal.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Fang's POV

"LARD MAN" someone yelled. "GET UP" I looked up and saw Ashley. I rolled over and covered my head with a pillow.

"NO, Its to early" I said into my other pillow. Then someone grabbed my foot, and yanked me off the bed. I looked up and saw Max, and Ashley. Twin DEVIL's, I practically shouted in my mind, and Ashley Grinned.

"Get Up lazy bones" Max said, then they both left. I got up off the floor, and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed black jeans, a T-shirt, and a black hoodie. I slid into my clothes and went down stairs.

( _Italics_= Ashley **BOLD=** Fang)

_Don't forget Mine and Max's birhtday is tomorrow_ Ashey remined me Mentally . I rolled my eyes.

**Yeah I know, did you get the thing?**

_Well duh_

**Just making sure you remembered**

_Its my birthday too, any idea on what Iggy is getting me?_

**Not a clue**

_Dang, Then I guess i'll have to wait_

**Yup, Now can I eat my breakfast in peace?**

_Yes you may._

I sat down at the table, and grabbed some french toast off the huge pile of it in the middle of the table. I ate alll my breakfast, and soon it was time for school.

"Can we play Hooky?" Iggy asked on the way down to the bus stop.

"I wish" Ashley said walking along side him.

"Don't forget we have detention" We all erupted in laughter. Soon the bus was here. I got on and sat next to Max.

"So Max" I said sitting down. "What do you want for your birthday, after all you turn 16"

"Nothing" She said. "Its only my birthday, nothing special"

"HEY, Its my birthday too" Ashley said from the seat behind us. Where she was sitting with Iggy.

"And you get nothing" I said. Ashley thumped me on the head.

"I better get something or your getting a one way ticket to swirlyville" I rolled my eyes, she can't pick me up.

-1st hour-

"OK Class, now who can name all 7 continents?" the teacher asked. This class is the easiest. I have been to school, once in my life, and even I know this.

"Nick?" I raised my head , "Can you answer the question?"

"North America, South America, Asia, Europe, Africa, Antarctica, and Australia" I said and put my head back down.

-2nd hour-

I wrote down the vocabulary words on a piece of paper, and then went in search of the dictionary. When I finally found it, I started working. OK, first word. Paleontologist \

- 3rd hour-

My only free period. I checked my watch, as I slid into the empty class room, and shut the door. I sat at one of the empty desks there, and waited. Several Minutes later Ashley slid into the room.

"Fang?" She said quietly looking around. I must have gone invisable. I moved my hand and became visable.

"You got the thing?" I asked as she sat across from me.

"Well Duh" She said, then dug threw her backpack. She pulled out the case, and slid it across the desk to me. "I had to go threw a lot to get that"

"What all did you go threw?"

"Well, a crazy jewlery store clerk, who insisted I didn't have any money, the security, who I kicked in the shinns. Idiot's in the mall, I ran past when I was being chased by

"Security" she said, and I laughed.

"Sounds like a hassle"

"Yeah, then the idiot who tripped me in the mall, who I deliberatly Smacked" she said then laughed. I laughed a bit too, just imagining it.

"Open the box, and tell me if I got the right one, cause if I didn't TO BAD"

"Shhhhh, No one knows were in here" I said and opened the box. It was there. I shut the box.

"Is it the right one?"

"Yup" I said, "Now let's get out of here, I have to go meet Max by the water fountain" we stood up, and left the room. I went outside, and saw Max waiting for me. I snuck up behind her. I covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Ummm is it Iggy?" she said. I raised an eyebrow, and uncovered her eyes.

"Nope, Fang" I said and sat by her.

"You know your late right?"

"Yeah, I know" I said. "Got caught up in somthing" Max looked at me.

"And what was this something?"

"Those idiot's from yesturday" I said.

"Oh" she said. I leaned down, and kissed her, My hands on her waist. Our lips moved in sync, as she put her arms around me neck. I titled my head to get closer. I swear we sat there kissing for atleast 5 minutes, til I has hit on the head with something. I pulled back and looked behind me. There was Iggy, Ashley, and Nudge.

"Did we interupt?" Nudge said, then giggled.

"Well actually you did" I said, one arm still around Max's waist.

"Then I guess you don't wanna play poker?" Iggy asked pulling a deck of cards from his pocket. And thats how our game of poker began.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

MAX POV

The bell rang, and it was time for 3rd hour, which was my free period. I was going to meet Fang at the fountain. I shoved my books in my locker, and walked down the hall. I passed an empty classroom, and saw Ashley sitting by herself. Then Fang appeared, he must have been invisable. Wait, what are they doing? Ashley said something and they both laughed. Then she dug threw her bag, and pulled out a box. She slid it across the table, and Fang took it. He opened it and grinned. What's in that box? They laughed again, then Ashley got up, then Fang. I ran down the hall, outside, to the fountain. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, wondering what were they doing. Was Fang cheating on me? With my own twin sister? I felt to hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Famg of course said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ummmm Is it Iggy" I guessed.

"Nope, Fang" He said and sat by me.

"You know your late right?"

"Yeah, I know" He said. "Got caught up in somthing" I looked at him.

"And what was this something?"

"Those idiot's from yesturday" He said, You Liar, I so wanted to yell that.

"Oh" I said, as he leaned down and kissed me. I so wanted to pull back and smack him, but If he is cheating on me, I wanna catch him in the act. His arm looped around my waist, as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Fang pulled back, and I heard an annoying voice.

"Did we interupt?" Nudge said, then giggled.

"Well actually you did" Fang said, one arm still around my waist.

"Then I guess you don't wanna play poker?" Iggy asked pulling a deck of cards from his pocket. And thats how our game of poker began. I'll spare you the detail's and tell you Iggy won. He had 17 jelly beans, I had 4, Fang had 2, Ashley had 9.

"I win" Iggy cheered throwing his jelly beans up in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"You always win" I said and stood up. I dusted off my jeans, just as the bell rang.

"Come on people's its food time" Ashley said walking back into the building. I had been keeping myself from smacking her the whole game. We walked back into school, and to lunch. I stood in the lunch line, then got my lunch. I went over and sat next to Fang. We were soon joined by Ashley and Iggy.

"My favorite class of the day" Iggy said biting his chicken sandwhich.

"Yeah, if lunch was a class I would have an A" I said . We ate lunch in peace, then came something terrible. I was walking down the hall on my way to 5th hour when I saw Lissa in the hallway, with her group. They looked mad. Then I saw what they were mad about, Ashley and Fang, were kissing, in the middle of the hallway. I turned and went to my class. He was cheating on me. With my twin sister. That Jerk! I walked into my 5th hour and took my seat, which was between Fang and Iggy. Soon they came walking in, laughing. I glared at Ashley, which she ignored. Fang sat down to my left, and Ashley took a seat behind us.

"OK, today's lesson is on-" I zoned out as the teacher started her lectur. This was going to be one long day.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Ashley's POV

Iggy and I were on our way to 5th hour when we saw Lissa and her group surrounding Fang.

"Someone's gotta help him" Iggy said calmly. I looked at Lissa, who was flirting with Fang.

"So why don't you go help him?"

"Lissa scares me" I turned and looked at him.

"You have been locked in a cage, stabbed with needles, chashed and hunted down, yet your scared of her" he nodded. "Wimp, I'll go help him, meet you in 5th hour" I said, and pecked him on the cheek. He turned and went to class. I walked over to Fang, and laced my hand in his.

"Hi Nick" I said mimicking Max's voice. I bet you forgot I could do that. He looked at me for a secodn then looked back at Lissa.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa snarled.

"Seeing Nick, What are you doing?" I love mimicking, now I know why Gazzy loves doing it.

"Seeing my boyfriend" She laced her hand threw his other hand. Fang pulled his hand back and glared at Lissa.

"Last time I checked he's my boyfriend" I said.

(_Italics=_ Ashley **Bold=** Fang)

**What are you doing?**

_Helping you, it was Iggy's idea_

**But why?**

_What I can't help my sister's Boyfriend?_

**No**

_Hater_

**Am not**

_Are too_

**Are we really fighting mentally**

_Yup, now shut up and let me help you_

**Whatever**

**\**

"Well you better check again" Lissa snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"Here let me check, Nick?" I looked up at him, and he nodded. "See, he likes me more"

"He Does not" She yelled stomping her foot on the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"He does, and he's my boyfriend" I said, and incase you wondering I have been mimicking Max this whole time. If she knew, she would kill me.

"Prove it"

"How?"

"Kiss him"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((A/N Im not so mean i would make you wait))

.

..

.

My breath froze in my throat. Did she just say k-kiss him? Yuck! I mean, he's like a brother. Cause if him and Max ever got married, he would be my brother-in-law, so its just creepy

"K-kiss Him?" I Stuttered. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause you love him" Lissa stated, and I glared. "Don't you?"

(_Italic's=_ Ashley **Bold= Fang)**

**What now smarty pant?**

_Shut up!_

**What are you gonna do then?**

_Step on your foot._

**Ow**

_Oh Shut up_

**Come on smart alec, Lissa is waiting**

_What we gonna do?_

**We gonna get you a book on grammer.**

_Shut up NUDGE_

**Your just mad cause i'm Right.**

_Well if your so smart you must have a plan?_

**I have an idea**

_Care to share it?_

**Naaaa**

_Fang, I will step on your foot with a lot of force._

**Fine, just go along with it**

_OK?_

"So you gonna kiss him?" Lissa asked, and I glared.

"Yup" Fang said, and I turned my head and looked at him, giving him a weird look.

"Alright I'm not getting any younger" One of her groupies complained.

"Not with that nose job" I snickered. She glared, as Fang Spun me to face him. He leaned down, since according to him and Iggy, I'm Short. His face was not an even an inch from mine. It was a millimeter away, but he didn't kiss me. It looked like he was, from ever angle. I even thought we were for a second, then I realize we weren't . Thank God! I counted the seconds in my head til he pulled back.

"Proof" he said, "Now Were going to class" we turned and walked down the hallway. When we turned the corner I pulled my hand from his and hit him.

"YOUR AN IDIOT" I shouted . He grinned.

"Your just mad, cause I thought of a plan before you" He snickered, and grinned. I smiled.

"Am not"

"Yes you were" He said, we were both laughing when we walked into the glared at me, which I went over and took our seats, one more class after this then we all go home.

"OK Class today's lesson is on-" I zoned out for about 45 minutes.

"Ashley Ride, are you paying attention?" The teacher said. I looked her way.

"No, Am I suppose to?" I asked , as some of my classmates laughed.

"You have detention"

"Already do"

"Then your suspened" She said an agry look on her face.

"Ok, More time for other things" I said tipping back in my chair.

"You can call your parent to come get you" she pointed to the phone.

"I'm calling Jeb" I whispered so quietly so only the flock could hear. I walked over to the phone and dialed his number. It rang twice, then he picked up.

"Hello?" he said, I could hear the TV In the background, he must be at home.

"Hi Dad" I said.

"Ashley why are you calling me?"

"Can you come get me from School?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm no good at paying attention" He sighed.

"Sure"

"K Bye dad" I said then hung up. "He's on his way" The flock was grinning, trying to keep from laughing.

"Get your stuff and wait in the office" I grabbed my books, and left the room. I went to my locker and grabbed my book bag. Then went down the the office. I walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Are you Ashley Ride?"

"That would be I" I said.

"Here is your suspention slip" She handed me a piece of paper, "Turn this in next Monday with a parent signature, and you can come back to school" I nodded and shoved the paper in my pocket. I was playing on my IPOD, when Jeb got there.

"Hi Dad" I said when he walked in.

"Let's go" I stood up and walked out the door. Time for the car ride, since he said I couldn't fly home.

"So why did I have to come pick you up?"

"Cause I'm suspened" I said playing a game on my IPOD. Til Jeb took it from me.

"HEY"

"Your grounded for 2 weeks"

"From what?"

"Your IPOD, TV, Video Games, no Midnight flying, Laptop, And being alone with Iggy"

"Your not very good at punishment are you?" He gave me a look. "I lived 14 years without that stuff, I can make it"

" Sure you can" He said, as we pulled up at the house. I climbed out of the car, and walked into the house.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" My mom asked when we walked in.

"She's suspended" Jeb said putting my IPOD on the table. I glanced at it. "Room now" He pointed to the stairs. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I got to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Bored" I said aloud. "I AM BORED" I shouted, as Jeb walked in. he walked over to my desk, and grabbed my laptop, then unhooked my TV, took my phone,

"Have fun" He said and left. I rolled my eyes, he doesn't know me at all. I slipped out of my room, and next door into Fang and Iggy's room. I turned on the TV, and satrted watching it. Being grounded it fun!


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Iggy's POV

WE all got off the bus, and started walking home. When we walked inside Dr. Martinez was making cookie's and of course Max was all over them. I went upstairs, and knocked on Ashley's door. Nothing. I opened it up and looked inside. Empty. Then I heard her laugh from my room. I walked over to my room an opened the door. There she was lying on my bed watching TV.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh, I'm Grounded" She said, "Not suppose to watch TV" Yet she looked at the TV.

"Then why are you watching it?" I dropped my backpack on the floor. She shrugged.

"Cause I can, Wanna play the XBOX?"

"Sure" I said grabbing the controller. I put in black Ops and we started playing.

"AIR STRIKE" I shouted about 5 minutes into the game. "TAKE COVER" WE both laughed. Fang walked in at the moment.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked.

"Iggy Just called in an airstrike and killed me" Ashley complained not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Whatever" He said then left the room.

"CHEATER" She shouted throwing the controller on the bed.

"I DID NOT CHEAT I WON FAIR AND SQUARE"

"Fairs are not square" We argued for another 15 minutes, til Max yelled for us.

"FLOCK MEETING" Max yelled from downstairs.

"At the worst times Max, the worst times" I complained as Ashley dragged me downstairs.

"You Yelled for us" I said when we got downstairs. I flopped down on one of the couches. Ashley sat to my left, and Gazzy sat to my right.

"Were gonna play a game" Max announced as Fang got down here.

"I Was already doing that" Ashley groaned. Jeb looked at her.

"What game?" He asked.

"Monoploy" She mumbled.

"Sure you were"

"Can I continue?" Max asked, and we all nodded. "This game is called the secret circle, so everyone on the floor in a circle." I slid off the couch with everyone else. Everyone moved around a bit. So everyone was sitting in a circle. The circle went like this, Me, Ashley, Fang, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, And Angel. All of us in a circle.

"So how do we play this?" Gazzy asked eagerly.

"Everyone has to tell a secret about them and the person to there left" Max said. I looked to my left Ashley. I don't think we have any secrets.

"Max can I go first" Nudge squeeled. She nodded.

"OK, A secret about me and Gazzy" She said tapping her chin. "Can it be a secret from a while ago?"

"Sure" Max said.

"OK, Back when We first got out of the school, when we lived with Jeb, Remember when you made that Mac and Cheese? And it was terrible, Gazzy and I added a bunch of stuff to it" She said then giggled.

"You Mean I got a face full of Mac and Cheese for no reason" Fang shouted. Nudge nodded.

"My Turn" Angel said. "A secret about me and Iggy" She said. Joy! Wonder what secret she has.

"Oh I remember, Iggy's the only one who told me this, He has never been able to feel color's I always told him what color they were" She said. Everyone looked at me.

"You never could?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"Who's next" I asked trying to speed up this game.

"Ashley" Max said.

"Ugh, Why me?" She complained, but after one of Max's death glares she went. "OK, umm A secret about me and Fang" She tapped her chin like Nudge did.

"We don't have a secret, we usually don't interact"

"LIAR" Max screamed. We all looked at her. "YOU ARE A LIAR!" Jeb and Dr. Martinez looked over from the kitchen trying to figure this out.

"How am I a liar?"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL TODAY" Her face flushed as did Fangs.

"You saw it too?" Nudge asked. "I thought it was you"

"Nope it wasn't me" She stated, and I was totally lost. So were Gazzy and Angel.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"OK, First what happened in the empty class room" She crossed her arm's and gave them death stares.

"Nothing happened"

"Then what was in the box?"

"Nothing" Fang said a little to quickly.

"LIAR, LIAR PANTS ON FIRE" Max screamed. "THEN WHAT HAPPENED IN THE HALLWAY" Ashley and Fang exchanged glances.

"Nothing" They both said at the same time. We all looked at them.

"Liar, I even saw if, you to were making out in the hallway" Nudge said, and I looked at Ashley then glared at Fang.

"You What?" I yelled.

"We were not making out in the hallway" Ashley shouted.

"Then what happened?"

"Ummmm, its hard to explain"

"So your admitting you kissed him"

"NO, We did not kiss"

"How can we trust you?" I asked, she looked at me with the meanest look.

"YOUR SAYING YOU DON"T EVEN TRUST ME" She yelled. I shook my head.

"If Max and Nudge saw it, it must have been true" I said. She stood up.

"OUT of everyone I thought atleast you would trust me" She shouted. "Your my boyfriend, your suppose to trust me" Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were all looking at her with wide eyes, as she stormed out of there up to her room. I got up and went after her.

"How can I trust you, if your locking lips with Fang" I yelled following her into her room.

"I Told you, we didn't kiss" She yelled.

"Sure you didn't, cause mister tall, dark and handsome, isn't your type" I said sarcastically rollling my eyes.

"If I liked him don't you think we would be dating?"

"Well..."

"But No, I'm Dating you, if I liked Fang I wouldn't be dating you"

"But you do like Fang"

"I Think of Fang as a brother, Iggy, and he's dating Max, I would never go that far"

"Sure you wouldn't"

"IF you honestly don't trust me, then maybe we shouldn't date"

"FINE BY ME"

"GOOD" She shouted, as I stormed out of her room, and into mine. What did I just do?

ine-hs t 1 C kground:white'

"Get your stuff and wait in the office" I grabbed my books, and left the room. I went to my locker and grabbed my book bag. Then went down the the office. I walked in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Are you Ashley Ride?"

"That would be I" I said.

"Here is your suspention slip" She handed me a piece of paper, "Turn this in next Monday with a parent signature, and you can come back to school" I nodded and shoved the paper in my pocket. I was playing on my IPOD, when Jeb got there.

"Hi Dad" I said when he walked in.

"Let's go" I stood up and walked out the door. Time for the car ride, since he said I couldn't fly home.

"So why did I have to come pick you up?"

"Cause I'm suspened" I said playing a game on my IPOD. Til Jeb took it from me.

"HEY"

"Your grounded for 2 weeks"

"From what?"

"Your IPOD, TV, Video Games, no Midnight flying, Laptop, And being alone with Iggy"

"Your not very good at punishment are you?" He gave me a look. "I lived 14 years without that stuff, I can make it"

" Sure you can" He said, as we pulled up at the house. I climbed out of the car, and walked into the house.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" My mom asked when we walked in.

"She's suspended" Jeb said putting my IPOD on the table. I glanced at it. "Room now" He pointed to the stairs. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I got to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Bored" I said aloud. "I AM BORED" I shouted, as Jeb walked in. he walked over to my desk, and grabbed my laptop, then unhooked my TV, took my phone,

"Have fun" He said and left. I rolled my eyes, he doesn't know me at all. I slipped out of my room, and next door into Fang and Iggy's room. I turned on the TV, and satrted watching it. Being grounded it fun!


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ashley POV

I Wiped the tears from my eyes, and grabbed my backpack. I am out of here. I packed some clothes, my phone, My IPOD, and my laptop, which I cleverly stole back from Jeb. I quickly wrote a note and left it on my bed.

I opened my window, and took off into the sky. I was planning on heading out of state. Maybe even out of the country. Not sure where yet. I flew fast away from the house, not looking back. After 2 hours of flying I landed in a town. I landed in a park, and walked into the city, my bag slung over my shoulder. The street's were full of Car's, and people. I sighed and continued walking. I cut threw an allyway. Which was a big mistake.

"Please don't hurt us" The little girl said, her eyes full of tears. She was clutching onto her, what looked like, brother's arm. There were Eraser's alll around them. I looked at the boy, and I could see the tip of wings sticking out from his jacket, as well as her's.

"Little piggy's don't wanna go home?" Ari snarled.

"Leave them alone Ari" I said walking his way.

"Little piggy out on her own" Ari snarled. I was surrounded.

"I Don't need anyone but myself" I snarled. I was not in the mood for a fight.

"Sure you are piggy" Ari snarled, as to Eraser's pinned my arms behind my back, the kids looked terrified. "Whatcha gonna do now, you gonna yell for help?" He laughed.

"I Don't need any help" I snarled as he punched me in the face. Raking his huge claws across my face. They left huge cuts across my face. I really mean across my face. He ounched me repeativly, in the stomach, face, and neck. By now I was bloody, and about to pass out.

"DIVE BOMB" Some one screamed. The grip the Eraser's had on me broke, and I collapsed to the ground, my eyes shut.

"She's down, getting her back to base, move it" Some one yelled. Then I blacked out.

PART 2

I Opened my eyes, unsure of where I was. I was on a hospital bed, my wings fully IV tube in my right arm. I tried to sit up, but the pain hit me again. I felt my face, and it was bandaged up. So was my stomach, side's, and one of my wings, that some how got bent. There was a cast on my left arm. It went from the tip of my finger's up to my door slowly opened , and a head peeked in.

"How you feeling?" The guy asked. He looked familiar.

"Like Crap" I said. "Who are you?"

"How could you not remember me?" He came into the room, and over to my bed side.

"You look familiar" I said thinking.

"Its Neon" I looked up at him. It really was Neon. I had known him back at the school, they kept us in the same room, he was in the crate next to mine. He was like my best friend.

"Neon, Your alive" I said hugging him.

"Yeah, and guess who else" He said. And like on cue Eidan walked in.

"How Mrs. Crippled?" She asked.

"If I wasn't hurt so badly, I would hit you"

"Of course you would, now do I get a hug?" I rolled my eyes and hugged her. As the door opened for the third time today. It was him.

"Hey Beutiful" Xavier said walking in.

"X-RAY" I practically yelled. He walked over and gave me a hug. I call him X-ray, cause when we were at the school, he kept telling me he had x-ray vision. But belive me, he doesn't.

"How's you doing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why great, what about you?"

"You know I could heal you"

"You can?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I wish I could" I climbed out of the hospital bed wobbling a bit. I almost fell, but Xavier caught me.

"I gottcha" He said helping me. We walked out of the room, and into a huge living room type thing.

"So where are we?" I asked Neon.

"Its our home" He relpied flopping down on the couch.

"Home?"

"Yeah, we stay here somtimes" Eaden added. "When were not out destroying schools" Xavier helped me sit down on the couch and pulled my phone from my pocket 208 missed calls. 170 from Iggy, 30 calls from Max, and 8 calls from Fang.

"Woah" I said, everyone looked at me. "How long was I Out?"

"Two weeks" Neon said, as Eidan exited the room. My eyes grew wide.

"TWO WEEKS"

"Yeah, you were really messed up" Xavier said, as Eidan reentered the room. With those to kids.

"Ashley meet Ruby and Mathew" they both smiled.

"Hi" The little girl named Ruby said. She had blond hair and blue eyes, kind of making me think of Angel.

"Hey im Matt" The boy said, running his finger's threw his black hair. It was darker than Fang's.

"We wanted to thank you for saving us" Ruby said huggin me, along with Matt.

"Anytime" I said. "You guys have a place to stay?"

"No, our parent's kicked us out, cause she said we were freaks" Ruby said. "So we've been staying here"

"Yeah, we don't know how much longer we can keep them here" Neon said putting his feet uup on the coffee table.

"I'll take care of them, after all I can't stay here long" the kids faces lit up.

"You'll let us stay with you?" Matt said excitedly. I nodded.

"You sure Ritz?" X-ray asked. I rolled my eyes. Him and his stupid nicknames.

"I'm positive X-Ray" I said, and he grinned.

"I hope you know I have x-ray vision" He stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"You do not have x-ray vision"

"Yeah I do"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Quit acting like immature children" Eidan shouted.

"Like the good old days" Neon said shaking his head.

"Yeah, back when you had a brain in that hollow head of yours" Eidan said. We all laughed. We always pick on each other.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to call someone" I said pulling out my phone.

"Who you calling your boyfriend?" Neon joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ex- Boyfriend" I said dialing Iggy's number. After 2 rings he picked up.

"Hello?" he sounded upset.

"Hey Iggy"

"ASHLEY?" He shouted into the phone.

"That's my name"

"I WANNA TALK" Xavier shouted trying to grab the phone.

"Knock it off X-ray" I said then put the phone to my ear.

"Where are you?" Iggy asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue" I said, "Where are you?"

"Still at home, are you OK? Why didn't you pick up for 2 weeks."

"I was ummm Unconsiouse"

"You were?"

"Yeah, little mix up with Ari" I said, as someone ran into the room.

"We have a code red" The man shouted. "Get her, and the kids out of here"

"Gotta go" I said and hung up. I shoved the phone in my pokcet, and stood up.

"Ashley, Ruby, Matt" Neon shouted, pushing a button on the wall. The wall turned, revealing a passage way. A secret passage way, Cool! I pushed the kids forward and into the tunnel. I turned and hugged Neon, and Eidan.

"Thanks for helping me, now that I know your alive, were keeping in touch" I said, they nodded. I hugged Xavier next.

"Good seeing you again X-Ray" I said, "Be safe"

" As long as I know your alive, i've got something worth living for." He said, and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you soon." I said then took off into the tunnel. I could hear the chao's behind me, as I ran threw the dark tunnel. I could see a small light up ahead. Soon we reached it. There was a door. I turned the handle, and pushed it open. Light filled the tunnel. I ran out, and extended my wings.

"Can you fly?" I asked Ruby and Matt. Matt nodded and extended his black wings. Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know how to fly yet" She said. I sighed and crouched down.

"Climb on" she climbed onto my back. Sitting between my wings. I flapped my incredibly stiff wings, and took off, Matt right behind me. I looked back just as the Eraser's came pouring threw the tunnel. What happened to Neon, Eidan, and Xavier?

9 u u ?

"Cause I'm suspened" I said playing a game on my IPOD. Til Jeb took it from me.

"HEY"

"Your grounded for 2 weeks"

"From what?"

"Your IPOD, TV, Video Games, no Midnight flying, Laptop, And being alone with Iggy"

"Your not very good at punishment are you?" He gave me a look. "I lived 14 years without that stuff, I can make it"

" Sure you can" He said, as we pulled up at the house. I climbed out of the car, and walked into the house.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" My mom asked when we walked in.

"She's suspended" Jeb said putting my IPOD on the table. I glanced at it. "Room now" He pointed to the stairs. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I got to my room and flopped onto my bed.

"Bored" I said aloud. "I AM BORED" I shouted, as Jeb walked in. he walked over to my desk, and grabbed my laptop, then unhooked my TV, took my phone,

"Have fun" He said and left. I rolled my eyes, he doesn't know me at all. I slipped out of my room, and next door into Fang and Iggy's room. I turned on the TV, and satrted watching it. Being grounded it fun!


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Max POV

Let me catch you up on what happened in the last to weeks. Fang and I broke up, and he left. Ashley and Iggy broke up and she left. Atleast Fang was man enough to say goodbye, and not leave a note.

Ashley's Note~

_Dear Flock,_

_If I can't we trusted here, then I shouldn't even be here. I'm headed out on my own. No worry we'll keep in contact, you have my number, and Fang has my E-Mail. Don't come after me, I'm better on my own. Good bye and good luck_

_Love, _

_Ashley_

We tried calling her for the past 2 weeks, no answer from her at all. Fang wont answer his phone either, but we get E-Mail's from him. And I admit it, I'm Very upset. I was sitting in the living room watching Nudge and Angel play Just dance 2 on the XBOX, when Iggy came running down.

"She's Alive" He practically shouted. We all looked at him. "Ashley's Alive, she just called"

"Where is she?" Gazzy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like she's not alone"

"She's alive, but what if there are Eraser's there. Why didn't she call til now? She could be in danger, if the school has her, and that would be terrible. Cause she's like a sister to all of us. Well she is your sister Max, but she's like a sister to me and Angel. I remember the time she got my magazine back after you took it away. That was so much f-" I slapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"She didn't sound like she was in trouble" Iggy stated, "She was with someone names X-Ray I think"

"Xavier" I mumbled under my breath. All eyes turned on me.

"Xavier?" Angel asked. I nodded.

"She knew him back at the school"

"So she's with him" Iggy asked anger in his voice. I nodded.

"Yes" I said, "Nudge call Fang and tell him we found her" I tossed her the phone, and she darted out of the room.

"So About this Xavier guy?" Iggy asked curiously.

"I didn't know him very well, But I do know one thing that if he's there, Ashley is safe"

"Good" he got up and went upstairs, as Nudge came running back in.

"Fang wants to talk to you" Nudge said handing me the phone. I sighed and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I said into the phone, as Nudge watched me.

"Hey Max, how's everyone?"

"Why just fine, what about you?"

"I'm doing OK" he said, "I heard she's alive"

"Yeah, but don't worry she's safe"

"Alright, well I gotta go"

"wait what are you doing, and where are you?"

"I'm In Florida, and I've gotta go meet someone, Bye" he hung up. Meet somebody? Who could Fang possibly know outside of the flock? I may have been gone for 3 years, but please Fang has no friends. No offence Fang if your reading this, But yeah he has no friends. When we went to regular school, his only friends were me and the rest of the flock. Its just sad...Well what ever he has to do, its obviously more important than figuring out where the heck Ashley is.

Angel came over and sat on my lap, her blond curls covering her forehead. Note to self, have the flock ger hair cuts some time soon.

"Are you OK Max?" She asked, her angelic voice sounding so much like.. well an Angel.

"I'm fine" I told her in a steady voice. True I had just lost my twin sister, and my soul mate. But I was holding steady , kids need a strong leader. Angel wrapped her skinny arms around my neck giving me a hug. I smiled, hugging her back, she was still my little Angel.

"Everything will be OK Max" she said as Nudge came downstairs with the laptop.

"Max, Fang is requesting video chat, should I answer?" she asked sitting next to me, the laptop in her lap. I nodded. She clicked accept, and Fang's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Max" He said then looked back in his room glaring.

"Hey Fang, how's things on your end"

"Good" he said, then there was a crashing sound, "Sorta, give me a second" he got up and went out of veiw, I could hear him yelling in the background.

"KATE Leave the poor boy alone" He shouted. Who was Kate? There was the sound of a door slamming, then Fang came back into veiw.

"Got a full house" I said snidly. He nodded.

"Yeah, there's a few of us" he said then thre was a little bing sound. "Another video request, let me see who it is" he answered it, and Ashley showed up cackling in laughter.

"Hola my sister, and Fang" she said cheerily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in Florida, and its awesome, hotel on the beach"

"Florida?" Fang asked, and she nodded, "I'm In florida too"

"Picking a new state" she mumbled, but loud enough for us to hear. "That's cool, probably not the same city"

"I'm in Tampa" he said and he jaw dropped.

"So am I, what hotel"

"Burling hotel room 302" He said. She smacked her forehead.

"I'm in room 308 and 309" she said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't plan any of this" I asked a tad bit curious , since how odd is it that they both got a hotel in the same city, same state, same hallway.

"No" They both said. I rolled my eyes.

"Great minds think alike" Ashley suggested. I rolled my eyes. There was yelling on Ashley's end of the chat, she sighed.

"Gotta go, those to will kill each other, By Fang, by Max tell the flock I miss them" then she clicked out. Leaving Me and Fang.

"Wonder what she's up too" I said.

"I could go look" he suggested grinning. I glared at him.

"No, we'll find out later, now what did you call about"

"Oh yeah, Ashley texted me earlier, they found another school, this one is like huge aparently"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, were gonna need all of us to take it down, and were gonna need help getting to the location"

"Where's it at Area 51" I said sarcastically.

"No, Mount. Everest" My eyes widened.

"Why would they put a school up there?"

"Not many go up there, greatly hidden, not easy to get to"

"Yeah, so were all teaming up?" he nodded.

"Ashley suggested you guys come out here to Florida today, and meet us at the Resturant its called, Loaded sound, not sure why"

"Alright, I'll tell the flock" I said then looked behind me, there was the flock. "Never mind, Flock pack your bags" The younger one's cheered and ran upstairs, Iggy muttered something about Fang being an idiot, and went upstairs. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"So, see you tomorow" Fang said.

"Yeah see you then, Bye"

"Bye" Then I clicked out, and shut the laptop. This is going to be a long day.

ht:0in; i - 0pt;margin-left:0in; line-height:15.0pt;background:white'"You were?"

"Yeah, little mix up with Ari" I said, as someone ran into the room.

"We have a code red" The man shouted. "Get her, and the kids out of here"

"Gotta go" I said and hung up. I shoved the phone in my pokcet, and stood up.

"Ashley, Ruby, Matt" Neon shouted, pushing a button on the wall. The wall turned, revealing a passage way. A secret passage way, Cool! I pushed the kids forward and into the tunnel. I turned and hugged Neon, and Eidan.

"Thanks for helping me, now that I know your alive, were keeping in touch" I said, they nodded. I hugged Xavier next.

"Good seeing you again X-Ray" I said, "Be safe"

" As long as I know your alive, i've got something worth living for." He said, and pecked me on the cheek.

"See you soon." I said then took off into the tunnel. I could hear the chao's behind me, as I ran threw the dark tunnel. I could see a small light up ahead. Soon we reached it. There was a door. I turned the handle, and pushed it open. Light filled the tunnel. I ran out, and extended my wings.

"Can you fly?" I asked Ruby and Matt. Matt nodded and extended his black wings. Ruby shook her head.

"I don't know how to fly yet" She said. I sighed and crouched down.

"Climb on" she climbed onto my back. Sitting between my wings. I flapped my incredibly stiff wings, and took off, Matt right behind me. I looked back just as the Eraser's came pouring threw the tunnel. What happened to Neon, Eidan, and Xavier?


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Fang's POV

I shut the laptop and went over to the other room.i had started my own group with some other kids like me, There's Ratchet, he has like super sense's, Star, who's wicked fast. Kate, who's stronger than me and Flock put together. Holden, who can regenerate limbs, and Maya, Max's clone. I only added her cause I needed another good fighter.

I walked in the room Kate had Ratchet in a head lock.

"Break it up you too" I said pulling them apart. Kate scowled then went to the other side of the room.

"Kate the great" Ratchet mumbled looking over the top of his glasses. I rolled my eyes.

"Now listen up guys, in a few hours were headed down to the Loaded sound resturant, meeting up Ashley's group and the flock"

"Why?" Holden asked running his finger's threw his hair.

"They found a huge school so-" I was cut off by Star.

"So? We can take it down our selves"

"No we can't this one is huge, and hard to get to" I said, "Its on mount everest, and were taking it down" I checked my phone, 4. "I'll be back" I said then left the room I went down the hall and knocked on one of the doors. A tall dude with blue hair answered.

"Can I help you" He said, just as I heard Ashley in the room.

"You Moron, your stupider than a fifth grader" She yelled.

"I need to speak with Ashley" I said. He looked closly at me, then went into the room.

"Ashley, there some dude at the door for you" He yelled.

"DUDE I'm right here, shut up or you'll wake the kids" She said. Did she just say Kids? She came out into the hallway, and shut the door. She had a cast on her left arm.

"What the heck happened?" I asked refering to her broken arm.

"Mix up with Ari, got the snot beat out of me" she looked down at her cast, "I'll have Xavier take the cast off later, come on in" She walking back into the room.. I followed, shutting the door behind me. In the room was the blue haired kid, another guy and girl, and tto little kids curled up on one of the beds.

"Guys this is Fang" Ashley introduced, "Fang this is, Xavier, Neon, Eiden, and the two kids asleep are Ruby and Matt"

"Sup" Neon said from the other side of the room. He was watching are you smarter than a fifth grader.

"Sup" I said casually, I looked at Ashley, "I told Max the plan, and she and the flock agreed to fly out here"

"Great, you told them to meet us at loaded sound?" She questioned. I nodded.

"My team agreed to go as well, so it'll be all three of our groups"

"How many people?"

"Well theres, Max,Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Me, You, Star, Kate, Ratchet, Holden, Maya, Neon, Eidan, Xavier, Ruby and Matt" I said, "So that's 17"

"Alright, so what can your team do?" She askd.

"Star is fast, Kate is storng, Ratchet has super senses, Holdan can regenerate limbs, and maya is same as Max" I said, and she chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, but Max is gonna kill you for teaming up with Maya"

"Why?"

"She tried to kill us a while back" she said, "Oh and my team, Eiden can make her Finger nails can become claws, Knows what people are feeling by looking at them. Neon can, runs at super human speed, and is like the hulk, angerier he get's the stornger he gets."

I looked back at Neon, "The Hulk with spots" Neon glared at my statement, and went back to watching tv.

"Xavier has super strength and can comletely disappear, Ruby can make almost anyone do anything for her, little girl charm" she said. I chuckled thinking of Angel's mind control.

"Either that or she mind controlleds them, she can read minds" Cause we need 3 fricking mind readers.

"Matt can speak any language, and can see into people's past"

"Cool, wish I could do that" I said, then looked at my watch. "I better get going, Gang's waiting for me, I just came by to tell you Max was in on the plan"

"Ok Bye" She said, and I left. Iwent back into my room, fearing the worst. But everyone was watching a movie. The Lion King? Great, they started sining along with the movie, and went back into our other room. I lyed face down on one of the beds. This is going to be a long day.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ashley POV

After Fang left, I flopped down on the pull out couch and groaned. I buried my face in my pillow. I could hear Neon laughing at me, and I flipped him the bird. I got up and went out on the terrace. Did you know at a hotel you can get a room with one? Awesome right? I shut the door, and sat down on one of the chairs. I propped my feet up on the edge of the terrace, and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and started singing a song. Every rose has its thorn, by Poison.

"You have a beautiful voice" Someone said from behind me. My eyes snapped open, and I turned to see Xavier. I smiled and settled back down in my chair.

"Thanks" I said, as he came and sat by me. He ran his finger's threw his clean blue hair. It almost matched the blue sky above our heads.

"You write it?" He asked, flicking some hair out of his eyes. They were black with glint of the sun reflecting off of them.

"No, Poison did" he chuckled.

"Great name for a band" I looked up at him and smiled. He was smiling as well.

"You know" He began, still his eyes locked on mine, "You have the prettiest eyes" Before I could say anything, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I had known Xavier back at the school, I trusted him with my life. He was my best friend. I've always had a thing for him.I mean we've held hands before But this, this was amazing. He had one of his hands on my back, in between my wings. My hand was on the back of his neck, pushing his mouth to mine. Xavier's kisses were warm and loving. A little different, from Iggy's who were a bit more aggressive.

Xavier slowly pulled back and grinned. I could tell by his face, that he enjoyed it. I grinned back, and he laced his finger's threw mine, and leaned in for another kiss. Which I happily aloud.

"Ashley your phone's ringing" Neon yelled opening the door. The minute he saw us he laughed, and I mean he laughed loud. I yanked back from Xavier, my face bright red.

"Ummm" I muttered as Eiden came out, holding my phone. She saw my face and looked at Neon for an answer.

"They were" Neon said threw laughs, "Making out" My face was bright red, as was Xavier's.

"Shut up, and give me my phone" I yelled. I took the phone from them, and pushed them back in the room, locking the door. I checked the caller I.D it was Max. I sat back down and flipped it open.

"hello" I said into the phone, as Xavier put an arm around me and grinned.

"Hey Ashley, how's Florida?" It was Nudge, of course it was Nudge.

"Hey Nudge, how's it going, Florida's great, can't wait to see you guys"

"Yeah, can't wait to see you, max told me to call and say were bringing Ella"

"Oh Cool, Is my mom coming too?"

"No, She said she would love to come, but she has to work" I could here someone In the background.

"Ashley, Gazzy says he wants to talk"

"HEY ASHLEY" Gazzy yelled into the phone, then laughed.

"Hey Gazzer's blow anything up latley?" I asked mocking his tone. Xavier laughed, and I elbowed him.

"No... Max wont let us, she confiscated our materials"

"OK, go into the woods down by the River, in a small cave down there are some explosives, you can use them, Iggy knows where they are"

"YES! Thank you"

"Alright, see you later Gazzer's miss you"

"Miss you too Bye" I hung up the phone and put it in my back pocket. I leaned back in my chair rubbing my temples.

"You OK?" Xavier asked rubbing my back. I slowly nodded. "You seem upset?"

"Yeah, just wondering what the flock will think when they see i've got a team of my own, will they be mad? Upset? Angry? Happy? I just don't know..." I said looking up at him. Xavier always had the best advice.

"They may be a little upset about you leaving, but happy that you've found more of us" his voice was calm and caring, he was actually listening,unllike Iggy and Fang who just nodd there heads, he was actually paying attention.

"Your right" my voice was more calm this time. Knowing I had atleast one person who cared about me. His hand smoothed the hair off my neck, and traced it down my spin. I shivered a bit, and he grinned, our eyes locked on each other. He leaned in for another kiss, but when his lips were inches from mine, we were interrupted.

"QUIT MAKING OUT" Neon shouted threw the door. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Xavier seemed a bit bothered by Neon, and looked at the door.

"Its Lock" I whispered quietly, reconnecting our lips, but just for a second. I grinned and went back in the room. Ruby and Matt were awake, and were staring at the TV, watching spongbob. I swear nothing fills the boredom of kids, like a talking Sponge and his starfish pal. I dug thew my bag, and grabbed the money I had.

"Come on everyone, we going Shopping" They all jumped to there feet and raced out the door. I rolled my eyes going after them.

Part 2

Right now were getting nice outfits for dinner. Neon had already picked out a white tux shirt and some black pants. Eiden has a more complicated outfit, but it fit her presonality.

"What about this one?" Xavier asked pulling a sparkly red dress off the rack.

"No" I said, he had picked out all the shortest outfits, and I know why. He just wanted to see me where them.

"Why not?" He asked, "Atleast try it on"

"umm No Sexist pig" Oh god im turning into Max.

"Mom" Ruby yelled. Her and Matt both call me mom for some odd reason, but I don't mind. I walked over to her, she had a purple shirt, and some jeans.

"Can I get these?" She asked, her voice angelic. She was more of an Angel. Than Angel ever is or was.

"Sure sweetie" I said as Matt came out of the dressing room in a... dress? I turned my attention to Ruby.

"Did you mind control him?" She giggled and nodded. I took out my phone and took a few pics.

"Make him change out of it" She pouted a bit, but did as she was told. I walked back over to the clothing rack and started looking threw it. There was a slight tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Xavier. He had on black jeans and a white shirt, with a leather jacket.

"Nice" I said looking threw the rack. I found a purple shirt, similar to Ruby's and grabbed it. Then a pair of jeans. I took them to the changing room and tried them on. I walked out of the dressing room, and walked to where the other's were waiting.

"How do I look?" I asked, everyone looked up from what they were doing, then looked back down. All except Xavier, who looked mesorized.

"WOW" He said walking over to me, "You look amazing" I rolled my eyes, and glanced back at the other's they had gotten up and headed to the cash register.

"Sure I do" I mocked.

"You really do" He said stepping closer, putting his hands on my waist.

"You really think so?" He nodded, pushing me into the dressing room. Before I knew it. I was up against the wall, and his lips were pressed to mine. My hands were around his neck, my fingers intertwined in his hair. His hands were on my waist, slowly sliding up the back of my shirt. Our lips were moving in sync, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. After several minutes, we broke apart, breathing heavy. He grinned, pressing his forehead to mine. He pecked me on the lips before leaving. I grinned and shut the door behind him. I switched back into my regular clothes, and grabbed the new ones. I walked out of the dressing room and walked over to the others.

"You were in there a while" Neon mocked, glancing at Xavier, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing" I said, then glanced at Xavier. Who grinned. I rolled my eye, we paid for our things and left the store. We walked back to the hotel, and changed into our outfits. We met up with Fang's gang in the lobby.

"Everyone ready?" Fang asked, his group nodded. He turned his gaze to me, and I noded.

"Alright let's go" we all started walking down the road, to the resturant. Xavier came up on my right, grabbing my hand.

"You know, they do karaoke at this place" He said grinning. "We should sing a song"

I laughed, "Um no"

"Why not? It would be fun"

"Yeah Ashley why not?" Neon Mocked, and I flipped him the bird. He did a fake gasp and gave me a fake disappointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Neon" I said loudly, then quieted my voice, "No im not singing with you. I already have a sing picked out to sing"

"Whatcha singing?" Matt asked.

"You'll see" I had picked out the 7 things by Miley Cyrus. It was a good song..

"So what have you been up to?" Fang asked, walking over to me.

"Well you know, been unconsious, ran away from some flyboys, the usual" he rolled his eyes. I noticed Xaveir giving him a bunch of Glares.

"Jelious much X-Ray?" I called from the other side of our group. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I admit it I giggled a bit. While I waqs walking Ruby slipped her small hand into mine.

"How long tile we get there?" She asked, looking up at me. I could see the place down the road.

"Were almost there sweeetie, its right down the road" I said, and heard matt speak up.

"You can disappear" He asked Fang amazed. He noded. "Dad can do the same thing!" Fang glanced at me, and eyebrow raised. I nodded my head in Xavier's direction,

"Right Mom, he can disappear" Matt said running over to me. Fang gave a small grin and i flipped him the bird.

"Yes sweetie he can" I looked up at Xavier, "Show them" Next thing we knew Xavier was gone. We all looked around for him, he was no where to be found. Til I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist.

"Not funny X-Ray" I said and turned around. He appeared and let me go, grinning. I rolled my eyes as we came to the resturant. We got a table for 17, and I swear the lady looked confused.

"we have more coming" I explained, as Ruby slid her hand back into mine, looking like an angel. The lady showed us to our table. I sat down and Xavier sat to my right, Ruby to my left. Matt was about to Sit down when Neon moved the chair, and he hit the ground.

"sealbloses, drelas" He said.

"Hey no swearing in the language's we don't know!" He giggled and sat in his chair. This was going to be a long dinner, and the flock hasn't even gotten here yet.


	50. Chapter 49

Sorry guys when my computer reset i lost this chapter and wasn't able to find it. Basically what happens in this chapter was that The flock showed up of course. They sang some songs, i dont remember which.

It ends in most of them getting knocked out! so on with the next chapter..


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Xavier's POV

"X-ray you alright?" Neon's voice filled the air. I opened my eyes to see him and Eidan leaning over me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up, feeling fresh blood drip form my nose.

"Erasers, Ashley, Fang, and Max are all missing" I stood up and looked around, they were missing. Everyone else was on there feet now.

"Alright, we need to look for Max, Fang, and Ashley" Neon said, "Let's head into town"

"I'm not staying with you guys" Maya snapped.

"Good no one wanted you to"

"Let's go" Maya ordered the gang. They sighed and went with her. I shook my head, she was terrible.

"Alright, so let's head into town"everyone nodded and we headed into town.

"Hmm looks like a gang area" Nudge said looking at the markings on the walls. She was right.

One moment we were looking at the graphetie, the next we had gravel being blown in our faces.

"Watch it!" Nudge Yelled at them.

"You better be the ones backing off, this is our turf" A red haired guy snarled. They all got off there bikes and surrounded us.

"Please, she can beat you up" Gasman threatened pointing back at Angel who was standing there playing with the frills on her Tutu.

"Bet you cant beat Ashley or Mark" The tallest guy snarled. They parted and there was Ashley and Fang. We all gasped. Iggy and I Stepped forwards.

"Fang what the heck are you doing with them!" I yelled. I mean they go missing and join a gang? Lovely.

"Who's Fang?" Ashley asked, "You must have him confused with someone else"

"And Ashley why are you here, come on let's go" Iggy said and reached out to grab her. Fang's arm launched around her waist pulling her closer to him. She let him.

"You Touch her and I wont think twice about killing you" He snapped angerly at us.

"Yeah, no one touches Mark's girl" The shortest one snapped.

"No need to fight" Eiden said, "Look were just trying to find a few friend of ours"

"What do they look like?" The tall one asked curiously. Fang used his free hand and slapped him upside the head.

"So you guys are Mutants" Fang asked. We all froze. He knew that, but did his gang members know?

"How'd you know?" Gasman asked, trying to pretend innocent.

"My little mind reader"He said. Ashley smirked and nuzzled her head into his side. I gave Fang an evil glare.

"Look can you help us?" Neon asked. He looked at his team they nodded.

"By the way im Xavier, called me X-Ray, That's Neon, Eidan, Ruby, Matt, Angel, Gasman don't ask why, Nudge, and Iggy" I pointed to everyone with there names.

"Mark, Ashley, Luke, Jacob, and Brandon" Fang Introduced. His group waved slightly.

"Alright if you hanging with us you staying at our pad, that cool with you Mark?" I nodded. "Alright then let's ride"

Everyone took to there bikes, then we all looked at the others. He told us who to ride with.

Everyone boarded the bikes. After I small amount of arguing Ashley rode in the way back, behind me and Luke. She apparently loves to stand up when we ride.

"LETS RIDE!" Luke shouted roaring his engine, and we all took off down the road.

"Yo Luke crank the tunes!" Fang shouted. Luke nodded and cranked another song.

((A/N Now you see my life By Hollywood undead  watch?feature=endscreen&v=BzxxeuqlPm0&NR=1 ))

By now we were almost home. Ashley had stood up on her seat long ago, and was still standing. Her hands were on my shoulder just tight enough to keep herself upright.

We pulled up in the long drive way and got of the bikes. We all entered our large house. The place was huge several rooms, several floors.

"Alright, room splitting up" Ashley said grabbing some keys from a drawer.

"Um Iggy, Gasman, You guys have room 104" She handed them a set of keys. "Nudge,Eidan, Angel your in 103, and Neon and Xavier in room 105."

"Where do you guys sleep?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Well Luke's rooms on the third floor room 301. Jacob's on the third floor as well room 305 im in room 204 on the second floor. And Mark and Ashley have room 403 on the fourth floor" Brandon told us.

"Wait wait, Fa-Mark and Ashley share a room?" Iggy asked furiously.

"Yeah, they have for what a year now" Luke said making his way into there jumbo kitchen. By now there group has split up around the house. Luke was making dinner, Brandon had pulled Iggy and Gazzy into a video game. Jacob was lounged on one of the couches on his Ipod. Fang was on the other couch on his laptop, Ashley all snuggled up against him.

"Yo X wanna play?" Brandon asked waving a controller in the air. I shook my head. I didn't wanna play any games, I wanted to get Ashley and Fang and get out of here. But something was definably up with them, they didn't know us, and Fang's name was Mark. Yeah something was up.

Suddenly Angel dropped to her knees gripping her head. Tears were streaking down here cheeks. Everyone ran to her side, everyone but Fang's little gang members, who didn't even look over.

"Angel are you alright!" Gazzy said running over and crouching by her.

"Head" Was all she said. After a minute or 2 she let go of her head and glared at Ashley who smirked.

"Shouldn't try getting in our mind" Ashley snapped then looked back at the screen.

"Mark whens that rally again?" Luke asked.

"Tonight at 9"

"What rally?"

"Why the rally for the One light"

"One light?" Nudge asked in a confused tone.

"Yes the one light, our leader"

"Don't forget his motto" Luke called from the kitchen and everyone else in there group replied.

"Save the planet! Kill the humans!" Oh no...


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Fang POV

I opened my eyes and I was in an ally way with Ashley and a few other kids. But oddly I knew who they were.

"Hey Mark's awake!" Jacob said pointing to me. My Names Mark? Oh yeah it is.

"Hey Jacob, what's going on?" I asked shakily. I felt sick to my stomach, and had a lot of strange memories.

((Here are a few of Fang's new memories))

**Memory 1**

"_Jacob you butt head! Give me the remote!" Ashley yelled running down the hallway of the hotel we were at._

"_Never!" Jacob yelled back and chucked the remote over her head to Luke._

"_Not til you let us watch South Park!"_

"_That show's stupid like both of you!" Ashley yelled at them. As they continued playing keep away._

**Memory 2**

"_Mark your so sweet! " Ashley said looking at the diamond necklace I had gotten her._

"_Happy anniversary" I said and put the necklace on her. She smiled and gave me a kiss._

"_GET A ROOM YOU TOO!" Luke shouted walking into the hotel room._

"_We did til you got here" Ashley comment smacking him upside the head. Soon Jacob and Brandon came in._

"_Please say we missed it?" They both said. Everyone nodded and erupted into a fit of laughter_

**Memory 3**

"_Grab the rope! We'll pull you up" I shouted down to Luke and Jacob._

"_Dont worry about us! Just leave us! They have Ashley go save her!" Luke shouted. I shook my head and tossed down the rope._

"_Just grab the rope" I yelled. The grabbed it and pulled them selves up._

"_We have to save Ashley right now!" I said then we all raced off down the road._

End of Memories

"Mark are you alright sweetie?" Ashley asked brushing some hair out of her face. I nodded and slowly moved into a sitting position. The Group all had concerned faces.

"Are you sure buddy?" Luke asked.

"If he says he's alright after all Mark is superman" Brandon cut in.

"What ever you say B" Ashley said patting him on the head, "Can you drive? Or are you gonna Ride with someone?" Drive? I can't drive I don't have a license.

"Yeah, we got the bikes running" Jacob said and walked over to a set of motorcycles.

"Yeah I can drive" I said getting shakily to me feet. There were 4 bikes and five of us.

"So who am I riding with this time?" Ashley asked. Luke shot his hand up.

"Your turn to ride with me" She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Everyone got on there motorcycles, and I took the last one.

"We ready?" Jacob called over the roaring engine. Everyone nodded. "Then let's ride!"

We all took off out of the ally way out onto the open road. No helmets. It was actually really fun.

After around 10 minutes Luke pulled up on my left.

"Mark, let's crack some tunes!" Ashley said and reached around Luke and cranked the sterio. Hearing her's everyone else cranked there's up too. The Lyrics were simple and soon we were all singing.

((A/N Here's the song they were listening to  watch?v=vQgMVd8tCSY ))

((Bullet by hollywood undead))

"Yo Guys! Some kids are on our turf" Luke yelled an evil grin on his face. Sure enough there was a group of kids walking down the road. They looked oddly familiar.

"Let's get 'em" Ashley called standing up on the seat, as Luke punched it. She had a tight grip on his shoulders. Everyone followed them. We all skidded to a hault right in front of them, kicking up dirt.

"Watch it!" The Mo-ca colored girl Yelled at us.

"You better be the ones backing off, this is our turf" Luke snarled. We all got off our bikes and surrounded them.

"Please, she can beat you up" The little boy pointed behind him at what seemed to be his little sister. We all laughed.

"Bet you cant beat Ashley or Mark" They stepped aside revealing us. They all gasped. The strawberry blond, and blue haired boy stepped forward.

"Fang what the heck are you doing with them!" The blue hair kid yelled at me. I looked around. Who the heck was Fang?

"Who's Fang?" Ashley asked, "You must have him confused with someone else"

"And Ashley why are you here, come on let's go" The blond told her, reaching out to grab her. As if my arm had a mind of its own it looped around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"You Touch her and I wont think twice about killing you" I snapped angerly. The two boys looked surprised.

"Yeah, no one touches Mark's girl" Jacob snapped.

"No need to fight" The girl who looked about my age stepped up. "Look were just trying to find a few friend of ours"

"What do they look like?" Brandon asked curiously. I used my free hand and slapped him upside the head.

"Mark" Ashley whispered. I looked down at her. She leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"There mutant's like us, the two little girls are mind readers like me, maybe they work for the one light too" I nodded.

"So you guys are Mutants" I asked. They all froze.

"How'd you know?" The little blond boy asked.

"My little mind reader" I said. Ashley smirked and nuzzled her head into my side. The blue haired kid looked anger.

"Look can you help us?" He asked. I looked at my team then nodded.

"By the way im Xavier, called me X-Ray, That's Neon, Eidan, Ruby, Matt, Angel, Gasman don't ask why, Nudge, and Iggy" He pointed to everyone with there names.

"Mark, Ashley, Luke, Jacob, and Brandon" I Introduced, they waved slightly.

"Alright if you hanging with us you staying at our pad, that cool with you Mark?" I nodded. "Alright then let's ride"

Everyone took to there bikes, then we all looked at the others.

"Crap... Alright uh Angel, Ruby and Nudge ride with Brandon, Xavier you can Ride with Luke and Ashley. Iggy and Gasman come ride with me. And Jacob can you handle Neon and Matt?" He nodded, "Good, now all aboard"

Riding arrangments

Luke- Ashley, Xavier

Fang- Iggy, Gazzy

Jacob- Neon, Matt

Brandon- Angel, Nudge, Ruby

Everyone boarded the bikes. After I small amount of arguing Ashley rode in the way back, behind Xavier and Luke. She loves to stand up when we ride.

"LETS RIDE!" Luke shouted roaring his engine. I smirked and we all took off down the road.

"Yo Luke crank the tunes!" I shouted. Luke nodded and cranked another song.

By now we were almost home. Ashley had stood up on her seat long ago, and was still standing. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past her, like she was flying. We had cut back on flying for now, trying to keep a low profile.

We pulled up in the long drive way and got of our bikes, putting them in the garage. We all entered our large house. These kids weren't to bad, but the way Iggy and Xavier keep looking at Ashley there not gonna survive the night.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Max POV

"Where are those stupid gang freaks" Alyssa muttered under her breath. I turned and glared at her.

"Shut It Alyssa, Mark and his crew are on there way" I snapped, and Shayna giggled.

"Here they come" She said as A few motorcycles turned the corner. I smiled it was Mark and his crew. The skidded to a halt and hopped of there bikes, but they weren't alone. There were a few other kids with them. They had to be Mutant's Mark wouldn't hang around with normal people.

"Yo Maxie!" Mark called hoping off his bike. I ran over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Do the rest of us get hugs or not?" Alyssa asked. I glared then Let Mark go. He smiled at me then gave Alyssa and Shayna hugs.

"Max!" A few voices echoed from the bikes. I turned my head to see 3 little kids run over and hug me.

"Oh My gosh Max! We were so worried we thought the schools had got you, well we thought that when you, and Fang and Ashley went missing. But we found them there in a gang, its like so cool! And they have motorcycles! There awesome we got to ride here on them, I mean I was stuck on the back of the bike, but who cares! It was awesome almost like fl-" The blue haired kid slapped a hand over her mouth

"Who are these kids, and why are they hugging me?" I asked Mark, he shrugged.

"Maybe you finally found someone who likes you" He snickered, and I glared. The kids had let go of me now, looking sad. I guess they had thought I was someone else.

"Ignore her, she's not much of a huggy person unless it comes to Mark" Ashley said walking over, giving me a death glare. We never saw Eye to Eye on anything. She stole Mark from me, and I will get him back.

"No you wont Max, he's mine forever" Ashley Snickered.

"Ashley, go irritate someone else" Shayna snapped. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over to Mark, with a flirty face on.

"So! Let's begin this meeting shall we?" Jacob asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, lets begin the meeting at the hotel" Alyssa suggested. We all nodded.

"How are we doing our riding arrangements then?" I asked. "We all cant ride on there"

"Who all can fly?" Mark asked. Several hands went up. "Alright you all can fly, the rest of us ride"

"First off, can you introduce them?" One of the kids asked.

"Max, this is Iggy, Nudge,Gasman,Angel, Matt, Ruby, Neon, Eidan, and Xavier" Mark introduced, "And this is Max, Alyssa, and Shayna. Now can we go?" Everyone nodded. Most people spread there wings. The only one's without wings were, Alyssa, Shayna, Neon, Brandon, Jacob and Luke.

"The rest of you, take the bikes" I ordered.

"Oh That's OK I can carry Neon. I've done it before" Eidan insisted. I turned and gave her a solid glare. Mark and his group took a step back, except Ashley with her stupid steeled nerves.

"No. Anyone without wings is going on the bikes. We don't need anyone to weak to fly" I snapped. Eidan scowled at me.

"Eidan...Calm down" Neon said. I shot him a sharp glare and turned back to Eidan.

"No your flying, he's riding" she glared pulling her hands from her pockets. Then her nails turned to sharp long claws. Kinda of like wolverine.

"He is flying With me" She snapped. I was kinda startled and nodded quickly.

"OK Eidan calm down" Neon grabbed her wrists, before retrieving a set of nail clippers from his pocket. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. I watch as he clipped her nails back down to size.

"Woah Kitty got claws" Brandon said looking Eidan up and down. Neon gave a growl. "Sorry dude didn't know she was taken" he held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh She isn't. But she's totally IN LOVE with Neon" Xavier mocked somewhere behind us. Eidan cheeks turned bright red and she hid under her hair.

"GUYS! Can we focus!" Mark's voice boomed. "Lets just get back to the hotel there staying at and discuss the plan to take down the school" Everyone nodded and spread there wings, and took off. I knew today was gonna be a long day.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Neon POV ((For the first time!))

"Oh That's OK I can carry Neon. I've done it before" Eidan insisted turning towards Max. I smiled slightly. She was strong and had managed to carry my this entire time. The whole way here. She's always carried me where ever we went.

"No. Anyone without wings is going on the bikes. We don't need anyone to weak to fly" Max snapped and Eidan scowled.

"Eidan...Calm down" I said,receiving a glare from Max which I ignored. Who did she think she was? Telling me I couldn't fly with Eidan.

"No your flying, he's riding" Eidan Glared pulling her hands from her pockets. Then her nails turned to sharp long claws. Kinda of like wolverine. I sighed knowing it wouldn't end well if Eidan attacked.

"He is flying With me" She snapped. Max looked startled and quickly nodded.

"OK Eidan calm down" I said gently grabbing her wrists. I pulled the pair of nail clippers I keep in my belt and began quickly clipping her nails. If I didn't clip them she would have claws until someone cut them. She shifted from foot to foot waiting for me to finish.

"Woah Kitty got claws" That Brandon kid said looking Eidan up and down. I gave a growl. "Sorry dude didn't know she was taken" he held up his hands in surrender. I

"Oh She isn't. But she's totally IN LOVE with Neon" Xavier mocked somewhere behind us. I turned and shot him a glare, he returned it with a smug smile. Xavier was a good friend, even if I didn't like him in the beginning.

"GUYS! Can we focus!" Fang's voice boomed. "Lets just get back to the hotel there staying at and discuss the plan to take down the school" Everyone nodded and spread there wings, and took off. Eidan grabbed my arms and I grabbed hers. I stared at her bright blue wings and they began working to support us both. I could feel myself being lifted off the ground. Next thing I know im more then 4 thousand feet in the air! I could see the ground moving below me. We flew over a town, and landed in a patch of woods.

"Come on, the Hotels about a 5 minute walk" Fang told us, closing his wings. Everyone else copied and followed him. I glanced at everyone as we walked down the road. Fang was talking with Iggy, Gazzy and Ashley about going swimming when they got to the hotel. Nudge and Angel were talking to Eidan. They were discussing clothes, and other girly stuff. I looked to my left. Xavier was there scrolling threw songs on the Ipod he had begged Ashley to let him buy years ago. I can still remember the day I first met Ashley and Xavier.

**Flashback!**

_"Hey"Who was that. "Hello?" s she calling to me. "Anyone alive in there?...HELLO?" I jump awake, soundly alert and slightly out of focus. I look around, The sky is a bright orange color and I could just make out the sun behind the buildings in front of me. __**DANG! ITS NOON!**__I get up a little to fast and soundly I'm dizzy and leaning on a wall._

_"Wow! slow down there, Tiger." I look up to see a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of worn jeans with a purple shirt that reads 'Yes, I'm weird. Get over it.' She comes up to me and helps me stand up better, but I push her away and stumble. I straighten myself up and ask her "Who are you?"_

_"The name's Ashley, Tiger." She answers. "What are you doing sleeping out here?"_

_"What's it to you? And why are you calling me a tiger?" I ask._

_"The spots." I place my hand around the back of my neck and whisper angrily. "There cheetah spots."_

_"It's ok. I'm not judging." she says to me._

_"Why would you judge me about a tattoo?" I'm pretty annoyed now._

_"Because I know that it's not just a tattoo." She answered matter-of-factly._

_"What? How?" I asked curious but still annoyed._

_She walks around me, I keep a close eye on her. she stops on my left and tugs my hair toward the back. She then, to my displeasure, begins to pull on my ear will saying, "You have elf ears!" She continues to pull my ear. "OK! OK! I GET IT! NOW GET OFF!" I yell and she lets go and walks a few feet away in front of me._

_"And now it's my turn." She stops and turns around. "You see I'm a bit of a freak, too." She shrugs her shoulders and I begin to wonder_

**_What is she going do to me?_**_ then a pair of wings come from her back and she shretchs them as far as they could go._

_"You see, you're not alone." She sounded so sincere, it was awkward. "But you don't even know me. How can you trust me like that?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Because I'm looking for someone, too."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked her._

_"I know they took her." I shot a death glare at her and yell, "YOU SAW AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?"_

_She calmly answers, "No, I didn't see what happens."_

_"Then how do you...?" Now I'm confused._

_"I have this wacky thing where I can read your mind. I saw what happened through your memories." She pointed at me. "You, sir, are a depressing person!"_

_I give her a face that said 'Are-you-freankin'-serious'. "Ok. You know I'm a mutant. Now what?" I ask her._

_"NOW, you follow me." She answers turning around and putting her hands on her hips._

_"Where should I follow you to?" I asked lazily._

_"Like I said, I'm looking for someone, but I know where he is." She said over her shoulder. "His names Xavier. He's a friend from when we where in the Institute. He'll help us track Eidan down."_

_"How...erm..never mind. Let's just go. I want Eidan back now and at any costs."_

_She smiled. "That's just my style." She looked ahead. "Follow me." She started to walk away. I looked back. I could barily see the reckidy house we lived in. __**Probably won't see that place again.**__ I turn around and start to walk. __**See ya house. You were good for us, but we need to move on.**_

_Ashley turns around, she was a good few yards ahead now, "Come on," she says, "or I'll leave you..." I smirk and in a second I'm ahead of her by a few feet. we turn towards each other "...behind" She finishes._

_"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I say sarcastically._

_"I guess not."_

_She smiles._

_"Come on. Where we off to?" I ask, turning to walk._

_"Hollywood" She answers. "About an hours flight from here."_

_"And about a 10 minute run for me." I smirk._

_"How about we just get a cab or bus?"_

_"Sound nice."_

"Neon? Neon? Dude you alright?" I snap away from my flashback to see Xavier standing in front of me, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah" I said simply and kept walking. It wasn't long til we reached the hotel. It was a tall building with maybe 40 floors. We walked into the building. The rest of us stood back while Ashley and Fang got us some rooms.

"Hello, we need 4 Double rooms" Fang said to the lady at the counter. She looked past him eying each of us carefully. She nodded and handed him some room keys. We walked into the rather large elevator. I wasn't complaining. This thing was huge! We didn't have to cram together in a tight space, which I knew we all hated. Someone hit the button and we went flying up to the 40th floor. Which no one minded. There were only 4 rooms up here.

"Alright" Fang said, "Xavier, Neon, Eidan, Matt and Ruby room 401" He tossed Xavier the keys. "Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel Room 402. Max. you your group get room 403. Me, Ashley, and the rest of my team get 404." Everyone got there keys a went to separate rooms.

**A/N The chapterish thing in the middle was written by my friend Sadie also known as Destiny Skys on here**


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Ashley POV

I walked into the room. It was a simple room. Two beds, a couch, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a set of doors which I assumed lead to the balcony. I set my bag down on the bed I would claim and walked over to the doors. I pushed them open with both hands. A cool breeze filled the room. I walked over to the railing, leaning against it, as I looked out at the city. It was getting late already. The sun Had set and the moon was out. It Shined high In the sky. I Sighed. Something wasn't right. Everything was to calm. We hadn't been attacked in as long as I could remember. It was weird. I mean usual were attacked daily. Or someone's kidnapped. Or dieing, or something! But nothing. Nothing was wrong.

I stood

I heard the balcony doors open behind me, but didn't look. I knew it was Mark as always.

"Um Ashley?" I turned my head quickly to see Iggy standing there leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah What's up?" I asked. He sighed and walked over.

"You Don't really know me do you?" He asked. I frowned not know what he meant. He seemed to notice and explained.

"I Mean, do you know who I am. I Mean you know my name and stuff. But do you remember our history" I slowly shook my head.

"No, I don't...I'm Sorry. I really don't remember you..."I trailed off as he leaned closer. His arms were on each side of me on the railing. Boxing me in.

"You Have to remember me! Your the love of my life. Please you have to remember!" He begged.

"Iggy. I think your sweet and all but im with Mark. I Can't do anything about it!"

"Your not with him! The School has made you think your dating him! You, And Fang, and Max none of you remember us! You and Max were a team!The School made you forget!"

"OK Like I said I have no clue who this Fang person is. Second Max and I Hate each other. We may be Twins but I hate her with a passion" I replied. Max and I had a complicated history. We've hated each other since we were young. She always got mad because I stole her boyfriends. It just means im prettier then her. She needs to get over it!

"Yes you do! Fang is Mark, and Yeah you and Max always fight. But your twin sisters and a team! She's the one who interdeuced us! Without her I would have never meet anyone like you! I need you to remember me" I was shocked. No one had said that stuff to me. Ever!

"Iggy...I Don't remember any of that..." I said.

"Maybe this will help" He spoke softly leaning closer. His lips softly met mine, and I...


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Iggy POV

"Maybe this will help" I said softly and gently pressed my lips to hers. I missed the feeling of her lips against mine. But sadly. She didn't kiss me back. She pulled away and hit me. Hard. Across the face. I took a step back and rubbed my cheek.

"What the Heck was that for!" I said in a loud whisper. She crossed her arms and gave me a stone solid glare.

"Well I'm Sorry. I'm Not gonna let a guy kiss me when im dating another!" She shouted back. I was shocked. She was really gonna say that? After she kissed Fang when she was dating me! I Don't even wanna know whats going on with her and Xavier. But seriously! She has some nerve.

"You really have some nerve!" I shouted, "When we dated you kissed Fang! Smack dab in the middle of the hallway!"

"OK, First off!" She put her hands on her hips, "I have no idea who this Fang person is! Second we have never dated! I've been dating Mark for at least 3 years! 3 years! In That time I haven't known who you are! Leave me alone!" She shoved past me and towards the door. I Caught her wrist and pushed her against the closed door.

"No. For the last Three years. You were teamed up with Max. You didn't even know Fang then! When we found Max that's when you met Fang! That's when we started dating!" I shouted. Her eyes shown in fear.

"No...I Mean I've...Um" She stuttered. Her face was filled with shock. I let go of her wrist and took a step back. Had I been to hard on her? She looked at me while rubbing her wrist. Had I hurt her? I didn't mean to.

"J-Just please Leave" she said and ran past me jumping off the balcony. She spread her wings and took off. I hopped over to my balcony and walked into the room.

Everyone was spread out on the two beds. Nudge and Angel were lying on the bed by the door looking threw a magazine. I could hear the shower running and assumed it was Gazzy. I laid down on the other bed and groaned.

"Whats wrong Iggy?" Nudge asked coming over and sitting by me.

"Nothing" I lied, "I'm just tired" I turned so I was lying on my stomach and pulled a pillow over my head.

I stayed like that peacefully, for at least an hour, til there was a smash and yelling down the hall. Everyone was to there feet and out the door in a second. In Fact everyone was in the hall.

"Stay back! There going at it again" Brandon said herding everyone to the end of the hall. There was another crashing sound and Ashley was thrown across the hall into the wall. Fang came walking out cracking his knuckles.

"So what. I'm Not good enough for you" He Snapped at her, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and raising her up.

"Mark! Stop!" She screamed as he slammed her into the ground.

"Someone's gotta help her!" Nudge cried.

"Why? I like seeing her like this" That of course came from Max. I shot her a sharp glare, as did the rest of us.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you" Fang shouted right into her face. The flock and I ran up and tore them apart.

"Fang knock it off!" I Shouted shoving him hard into the wall. He turned to face me his fists clenched by his side. He looked so...UnFang like.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted grabbing my arm twisting it behind me. "Your the freak who cant keep his hands off my girl." There was a loud pop and my arm snapped. I nearly screamed out in pain.

"Mark! Stop it!" Ashley screamed. Fang dropped me turning to her. His eyes shown anger, and pain. He raised her up by her shirt collar and slammed her backwards in the wall.

"What do you care! Your Just a-" His sentence was cut short when we heard a loud crumbling sound. He quickly dropped Ashley giving her a confused look. She blinked several times looking around.

"Where are we and why does my head hurt?" she asked rubbing the side of her head.

"Your at the hotel with us...Ashley? Whats that on your neck" Xavier slowly stepped forward and crouched by her. I saw what he had seen. It was a small metal device that was hidden under her hair. It was barely seen. It had two small spike looking things sticking up into the back of her neck.

He looked at all of us, "I know how to get there memory back" He said, and we all knew what he meant.


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Xavier POV

After finding out how to get there memory back we all gathered in one of the hotel rooms. I had figured it out. If we could Remove the chip from there necks and yank out the wires, they would be there normal selves again. At least I hope.

I looked around the room everyone was in. Matt and Ruby were sitting on the floor back to back playing on mine and Eidan's Ipods. Neon and Eidan were on one of the couches whispering back and forth.

Iggy and Nudge were filling Ashley in on what happened. Gazzy and Angel were watching Matt and Ruby. Fang was sitting with his new little group, the same with Max.

"OK Guys. Listen up" I said all leaderly. Everyone except the younger ones, looked my way.

"I know How to Fix Max,Fang, and Ashley." I said, "But someone's gonna need to hold them still" Iggy and Ratchet stood up walking my way.

"We'll get Fang. Why don't Eidan and Neon get Ashley, and Kate and Nudge Get Max. Sound good?" Iggy suggested. I nodded following them over to Fang. Ratchet Grabbed Fang's arm twisting it behind his back slamming him into the wall. Iggy grabbed his other arm keeping him pinned against the wall. I walked up behind him and started unhooking the chip.

After 10 minutes of Yelling and Screaming everyone's chips were out. They were extremely confused on what had happened.

"So wait...Me and Fang?" Ashley said, everyone nodded. She gave a sickening look. "Gross! Not in a million years!"

"Well thanks I feel loved" Fang scoffed "Where's the gang?"

"Maya took them somewhere. She didn't want to be anywhere near us." Iggy said sitting on one of the beds.

"And who are they?" Max asked motioning to Alyssa, Shayna, Jacob, Luke,Brandon.

"No one knows...They were with you guys...Tell them to leave they only seem to listen to you."

"OK..Um Go away and never come back" Alyssa and Shayna stood up and left the room. That was easy.

"What about them?" Max motioned to the others, "Why didn't they leave?"

"Guys. Go away and don't come back ever again" Fang said. They stood up and left.

"I'ts like they were robots...Programmed to listen to you guys" Angel said tilting her head to the side, "They didn't have minds really"

"Do you think they worked for the school?" Eidan asked from the side of the room. I had almost forgotten they were here. She wasn't usually quiet but around people she really didn't know she was shy sometimes.

"So where are we again?" Fang asked taking a sip of his bottle of water.

"Florida still. A different hotel. Room 403. Floor 40" I said. He glared.

"I didn't need that much detail thank you very much" I laughed along with a few others. Fang rolled his eyes.

"So What do we do now?" Nudge asked.

"Why don't we call my mom and Jeb and head on over to there place" Max suggested. We all nodded as she grabbed the phone and went into another room.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Max POV

I dialed the number to my moms phone and waited for her answer. She answered on the third ring. I could hear the TV in the back ground and Ella talking to someone

"Hey Max! I Haven't heard from you in a while How it going?" She said. I smiled hearing her voice.

"I'm Good mom! Were all good. I was just giving you a heads up that were on our way back to the house."

"oh you guys are all Normal again? Fang's group is here. They filled me in on everything and are waiting for you guys to get back here" Joy. The gangs there.

"Alright. We'll be there soon. Were in Florida right now. We'll be headed there soon. Oh and thanks for letting the Gang stay there"

"Anytime Sweetie. Oh and Jeb says he wants to talk to you when you get here. He says its important" Oh great! Another lie or test from Jeb. Just what I wanted. Everything get's back to normal and then Jeb's gonna throw some new mess at us. I really hate him.

"Alright. See ya when we get there. Love ya bye!" I hung up before she could say anyone else. I walked back into the room shutting the door behind me.

"I have good news and bad news" I said arms crossed. Angel and Ashley groaned reading my mind.

"Really Max? Do we have to go see him?" Angel asked her face bored and hurt. I sighed nodding.

"Yes Ange. Really. Were all headed back to my moms and apparently Jeb has something to tell us, he says its urgent." Everyone Groaned. None of us really liked Jeb.

"Wonder what lie he has for us this time" the Gasman muttered looking around at everyone. He's been seeming odd recently. I shrugged. He was probably just Not feeling well or something.

"I bet he's got another mission for us" Nudge suggested, "Maybe we'll get to go to Australia! I've always wanted to go there! I wanna go there and see a Kangaroo and a Koala bear! They look so soft and cud-"

"Thank you Iggy, and I'm not sure Nudge. All he said was it was important" I said already packing my bag.

"Why do you even trust Jeb?" Xavier called from across the room. "I mean he works for the school. I remember him looking in my dog crate grinning all the time" I sighed.

"I don't trust him. Not one bit, but my mom trusts him and I trust her"

"How do you know you can even trust her?" I jumped hearing this unfamiliar voice. It was the blonde boy from Ashley's team. Neon I think was his name. He was laying on one couch that Eidan girl sitting next to him.

"Because she's my mom"

"What's your point? Matt and Ruby's mom gave them to the school" My eyes flashed to the youngest of there group, then to Angel and Gazzy. Each had had there parent give them up to the school.

"Even after we found them again. They didn't want anything to do with us" Said Matt looking up from his Ipod.

"My mom gave to the school when i was 2" Xavier scoffed, "Let them screw with my DNA"

"OK guys. I'm sorry but we don't have time for everyone's stories. We can do that another day. For now we all need to pack up and get moving" Everyone nodded and started packing. I grabbed my bag and started shoving clothes in. Soon everyone was all packed and ready to go.

"My flock ready?" I asked.

"Yup" "Yeah" "Let's move!" "Ready!" Called my few flock members.

"Ready to go?" Ashley asked simply looking at her group who all nodded.

"Alright. Then let's get out of here" We walked out on to the balcony. I spread my wings and jumped off soaring upwards. I was followed by Iggy, then Nudge, Then Gasman and Angel.

Next jumped Fang, followed by Ashley's group I glanced at everyone who was flying. Everyone was flying in one giant V. I grinned taking my place up front. Maybe having a large group isn't so bad..


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Ashley POV

It wasn't long before Matt and Ruby were complaining how tired they were from flying so long. We had been flying for 7 hours, and my poor Ruby was tired. She was still a beginner at flying and flew kind of off balance. I gave my wings an extra beat and soared up by Max.

"Hey Max Think we can stop and rest? Matt and Ruby are tired" I asked. Max was basically the leader of us all, but knew who not to boss around. She was in charge of her flock, as was I to mine, as well as Fang and his group.

"Sounds good. Gazzy and Angel seem tired too. Even Nudge is complaining" She laughed lightly soaring downwards.

"Eidan, Matt, Ruby, X-Ray, Were landing!" I called over the whipping wind. Matt and Ruby cheered closing there wings dropping downwards. Xavier simple soared downwards his wings carrying him gracefully down. Eidan lowered downwards setting Neon down once they were by the ground.

Max and I were the last ones to land. I shook out my wings before pressing them to my back. Everyone had now started digging threw there packs for food. I walked over to where Neon and Eidan were and flopped down in the grass.

I pulled my backpack off my bag and tossed it on the ground flipping it open. Inside was Some of that Smart water stuff they had at the hotel. I wondered if it actually made people smarter. Don't judge! I've seen creepier stuff at the school, like cookies that make you grow an extra limb.

Also in my pack was some food, clothes, and my Ipod. I frowned. Where were my head phones? I had set them in here. Matt giggled and I shot my head up to look at him. He grinned holding up a pair of Red and Black head phones. I wasn't about to chase him down for them he's faster then me. But there is someone who is faster then him. X-Ray.

"Xavier" I whined sitting my him, "Matt took my head phones"

"Sucks to be you" He replied with a sarcastic tone as he continued digging threw his pack.

"Hey I own sarcasm and did not give you permission to use it" He laughed and stood up.

"Fine I shall get your head phones..."

"HA! I Am Victorious!" I cheered before going off to bug Neon. "Whatcha doin?" He didn't answer me. He was looking up at something which I didn't bother to worry about. Neon Sat up straight and tall His blonde hair covered his left eye completely. Someday I even questioned if he had a left eye.

He got to his feet walking up to the tree. Now I could clearly see what he was looking at. Eidan was sitting up on one of the branches swinging her feet back and forth.

"Eidan? Why Are you in a tree?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Cause I'm Eidan and I like Trees" I heard several giggles and laughs from everyone in the area.

"Yeah well. I'm Xavier and I Like cheese!" Xavier called walking over with my head phones.

"i thought you were lactose Intolerant?"

"Exactly!" He handed over my head phones and I shoved them in my pocket. He walked back over and picked up Matt throwing him over his shoulder. I smiled and shook my head at them. By Now Neon was ordering Eidan out of the tree and helping her jump down. He whispered something I didn't hear and walked back over and sat down Eidan right behind him.

"I think its time to go everyone!" Max called, everyone groaned.

"Max! We just got here! I mean I really do wanna go see Dr. Martinez and kind of Jeb. But this place is really cool! All the trees are climbable and there's a small river a few feet away. So we can like go swimming! We could practically live out he-"

"Thank you Iggy!" Most of us yelled as he moved his hand from Nudge's mouth.

"I know Nudge. But we need to get to my moms and find out what Jeb has to tell us. This could be important"

"I agree with Max on this one." I said standing up "Jeb might have something Important to say that could do with taking down the school or the institute because we all know that place is still standing as we speak" Everyone sighed but nodded in agreement and started packing.

"Great two Hot headed Leaders" Iggy mumbled to Fang who smirked. I rolled my eyes. I'd get them back later.

It only took us 45 minutes to fly from our mini paradise to my moms house. We landed in yard and shut our wings. The back door flew open.

"You guys are here!" Ella came running out hugging Max first, then everyone else.

"Hey Ella How ya been?" Max asked as Ella began saying about school and boring stuff regular people do. While Max was busy the rest of us went into the house. My mom was in the kitchen making cookies. I love cookies! The Gang was spread out in the living room listening to Jeb tell some story about when the flock was younger.

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel" Jeb said standing up "Good to see you again!" He walked towards us to give us hugs. I ducked under his arm.

"I don't want any hugs especially from someone who can't tell there twins apart" he stopped and looked hard at my for a second. He shook his head and looked at Max who was listening to Ella as they walked in.

"Hey Max! Jeb can't tell his own twins apart!" I called flopping down on the couch between Ratchet and Holden. I finally got a really good look at Fang's gang. Ratchet was our age and looked Buff kind of strong. His hair was brown and shaggy kind of like Fangs, and he wore large head phones at were easily visible

Holden was small and pale. He had freckles all over his cheeks and nose. His hair was a shaggy color of red kind orange like. He wore a pair of nerdy looking glasses but had a little kid smile.

Kate and star were a lot alike. Both wore skirts and matching shirts went with the skirts. Kate had dark black hair that went down way past her shoulder. Star on the other hand had blonde hair that was shoulder length.

"I'm Glad to see you Max, I have something Important to tell you" Jeb said sitting across from Max who rolled her eyes.

"Jeb can we go At least a day with out you sending us off somwhere.." Max said standing up starting upstaires.

"Max! Wait! This isn't about another mission! I came to warn you one of your members is a traitor!" Max froze dead in her tracks


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 Part 1  
Max POV

Th room grew silent at Jeb's words. I turned and hurried back into the room. This wasn't possible. None of my flock were traitors. Fang's Gang or Ashley's Team. Maybe. But not my flock, we've been a family for years. None of them would turn on me.

"What are you talking about Jeb" I asked crossing my arms, "The Flocks as loyal as a puppy dog" I faintly heard Iggy giggle at my mediphore. I glanced over at him in time to see Fang smack him upside the head.

"not all Puppies are loyal Max. You should know this" HE retorted earning a glare from me.

"No. My flock s not traitors" I walked over to Nudge and Gazzy putting my arms around there shoulders. They barely seemed to notice.

"Now. I'm Gonna tell you this once and only once jeb. If you ever! Call the flock traitors again I will tie you up to the tree in the yard and leave you there." Most of the younger flock members giggled.

God they make it so hard to be serious! Still i held a strong glare directed at my father.

"Your wrong max. There are three traitos. And there in this very room" Jeb said rather calmly.

Nudge POV

Gazzy and i slipped out from under Max's arms and went to our spots on the couches. He sat across the room between Iggy and Fang. I sat between Angel and Matt. Angel gave me a confused look when she tried to enter my mind. I've been keeping her blocked out for some time now.

Shoving my hands in my sweater pocket i felt it. The Small hand gun i was required to have with me at all times now. I looked up only to lock eyes with Gazzy's stone grey ones. They wern't the same bright blue as they use to be. They were grey. Pure Grey.

He gave a small nod and turned to our leader who was sitting by Maya, Kate, and Star. She shook her head. It was barely noticeable but it was.

Gazzy tapped his foot on the floor which our leader replied with a crack of her knuckles. We spoke in code when with others. HE had asked if it was tme yet. The knuckle crack Meant Yes.

I nodded at Gazzy as we both rose to our feet. Our leader ddn't move. Right as planned.

"Why on earth would anyone in the flock be traitors!" MAx bellowed at Jeb for the third time.

"I would listen to him Max" Everyone in the room turned to Gazzy, "He's a smart man" His gun was riped from his pocket and aimed right at Max. i yanked mine out moving over to stand by him gun aimed.

"Traitors!" Fang hissed his voice so cold i flinched for a second.

"How could you guys! The Three of us practically raised you and you turned on us!" Iggy snarled.

"Its not only them Ig" Our leader rose to her feet moving past him to stand between me and GAzzy. She pulled a larger hand gun from her pocket and aimed it at Max as well. Iggy's eyes grew wide, but Max didn't look surprised.

"You no good lieing little Traitor!" Iggy hollered manically at her.

"I knew you were a traitor" Max growled, "Your nothing but pure evil Ashley Ride!"

PART 2  
Neon POV

That dirty good for nothing traitor! She had been leading us around while she was on the dark side. Could anyone else in our team be traitors?

Xavier? No he's to stupid. He would have spilled his secrets with in an hour. Well... She knd of does have him wrapped around her finger. its possible.

Matt? Ruby? Not a chance. They look more terrifyed then evil. Glancing in there direction i was right. Ruby was standing beside her brother gripping his arm scared. MAtt had terror in his eyes but tried to hide it. He's alwasy been protactive of Ruby.

My eyes dropped to Eidan. I wasn't gonna even consider it. Eidan wasn't a traitor. That wasn't even possible!

"Some how i figured you as a traitor" I hissed at Ashley causing her to flinch, but she didn't loose her stance.

"This Has to be done Max. Its for your own good" Nudge said her finger on the trigger.

"Nudge, Gazzy, You guys are family! Ashley were flesh and blood"

"Exactly flesh and blood" SHe retorted sarcastically, "YEt I'm so much more advanced then you"

"You got our Father in on this to" she snapped. I still didn't understand why they trusted Jeb. He's always worked for the school and always will. trusts him but i dont know why. I heard some of them don't trust him. Those are the smart ones.

"Yes Maximum I'm as you say In on this. I think its for the best. Your not advancing like you should be."

"You can't even follow a simple note!" AShley spat tossing a small peice of crumbled paper that looked years old. Fang slowly knelt down and grabbed the paper.

FANG POV

i slowly opened the dirty worned out peice of paper. My eyes wdened as i read it. The note said.

Dear Maximum,  
I've been watching you and your flock closely. I'm about to attack. Leave your flock and never come back and they will remain have til Sun rise to be gone. See you soon my friend.

Sincerly,  
Dark Hawk

It was the note MAx had gotten all those years ago when she let us! I crumbled the note and tossed it on the ground smashing it with my foot.

"What was it" Max asked not breaking eye contact with her sister.

"The Note i left you 4 years ago max" AShley spoke before i could reply. I scowled at her but she didn't nothing but smile and shake her head. My hands turned to fists. She was the reason Max left.

"It was your fault MAx left us!" Iggy hollered .

"It was my job. To tear your flock apart. Max Leaving. Then Fang. Nudgr centering herself from the flock. Iggy and Gazzy being more rebellious. Angel acting childish" She had broken eye contact with Max to looka t Iggy but regained her contact with Max.

"Why...Why would you do this to your own sister!" max said venom dripping off her words.

"Because your not sisters Maximum!" Jeb stood setting a hand on MAx's shoulder. She shrugged it off stepping away from him.

"Were identical twins Jeb! Of course were twins!" I wasn't sure they were identical...But they had some similarities. But there was somthing different about Ashley...

"Unless" i said in deep thought, "Unless Ashley's A-"

"Clone" Ashley finished for ys, "Maya is MAx's twin. Im A Higher advacned clone." Everyone was Shocked.

PART 3  
Fang pov still...

"Y-Your a clone" Iggy asked eyes wide.

"Yes i am and its time for me to do my deed" Once again she raised the gun and aimed t at MAx. I tackled her right as the gun was fired.

As f in slow motin the bullet saled threw the air.

But t didn't hit MAx. It was headed for Eidan.

IN a quick movement Neon had darted in front of Eidan acting as if he was hugging her. The bullet sailed into his back. RIght at the base. Eidan Shreiked as her best friend fell to the ground.

"Look what you've done!" AShley screamed from under me. I had her pinned down to the floor.

"Your the one who fired the gun!" She kneed me hard in the gut shoving me off. She stood quickly.

"But now your responsible for the death of your own brother!"

Then they were gone.

Epilogue  
Eidan POV

Neon lay on the floor a bullet in his back. He had saved my life. But in the prossess he was ging to loose his own! The bullet had gone straight into his spinal cord. The only person who could have gotten it out was the Nudge girl who had just left with our leader and the Gasman. I sniffled and kneeled by Neon. He would bleed to death any moment.

"Neon" I sobbed my voice broken and weak. He weakly looked up at me setting a hand on my shoulder.

"I love you Eidan" he voice cracked when he said my name. His voice never cracks. This would be the last time i saw Neon.

"I L-Love you too Neon Please don't go"

"Its my time" He breathed weakly. Once more he raised his hand setting it on my stomach.

"Make sure it knows about me" His hand dropped and his eyes closed.

He was gone.

MAX POV

"We need to get out of here Max. I can Hear helicopters and there getting closer" Iggy called looking out the giant hole that was left in the wall from where the three traitors had escaped. They had blown a hole in the wall of one of our only safe places!

"Alright. Let's go guys. Iggy says he hears Helicopters. They could be full of Erasers and hear to get us. Let's go!" I said. Most of them nodded. XAvier picked up Eidan who burried her face in his neck as she cried.

"Where are we going Max?" Angel asked her bright blue eyes scared. they were a little red from crying. She had just found out That her brother was a traitor. I dont blame her for crying.

"Somewhere far away. We all need a Second Chance"


	61. Sequel Notice

The Next book is called Second Chances.

The next book will show how the flock over come new challenges with loved ones missing. But will they staya gone forever? Read and find out.

There will be atleast 50-60 chapters


End file.
